Miraculous YuGiOh!
by ShandyCandy278
Summary: When Yugi had gotten the chance to be an exchange student to France, she knew that it was the break that they needed from their adventures with their friends surrounding the Millennium Items and Shadow Games. Little did she know that this one trip would cause a lot of change. YOAI! GENDERBENDING! REVEAL! Submitted into the Crossover Challenge in 'Thre Streets of Paris'.
1. Chapter 1

When Yugi had gotten the chance to be an exchange student to France, she knew that it was the break that they needed from their adventures with their friends surrounding the Millennium Items and Shadow Games.

 _'I can't believe we're going to Paris, France!'_ She sent to Yami as the plane landed down in the airport. 'I'm so pumped!' She heard the other chuckle in her mind.

 **'Yes, Aibou.'** The male spirit replied in her mind. He projected himself next to her in the conveniently empty seat. He looked exactly like her, minus a few differences. Both of their hair was based black, though hers was tipped Amethyst and reached her mid-back, and his was tipped in crimson and spiked up. They both had blonde bangs framing their faces, but while she had a small one in the center of her forehead and the rest framing her face, he had four of his bangs shooting up through his hair like lightning bolts. The last difference, besides their gender, were their eyes. Hers were wide and a sparkling Amethyst, while his were narrowed and his eyes a sharp and almost deadly crimson.

Their situation might've freaked out anyone else had they been chosen to solve the puzzle- a male spirit inhabiting a female's body. But it didn't really bother them, they trusted each other to the point that there were absolutely no secrets between the two. And in love.

 **'Remember that you promised Jounochi and Anzu that you'd contact them as fast as possible.'** He 'spoke'.

 _'Ah, thank you for reminding me, Mou Hitori No Boku!'_ She said happily. _'I'll do it when I get to the house!'  
_  
 **'By the way, who are we staying with?'** Yami asked as Yugi stood up, floating beside her as they walked off the plane.

 _'I don't know.'_ Yugi replied sheepishly. _'I know that they'll be holding up a sign with my name on it. I was too excited to hear their last names...'_

 **'That's alright, Aibou.'** Yami chuckled again. Yugi was just too cute.

She walked over to where her suitcase would be unloaded, finding her red one and pulling it out of the others with little difficulty before looking around for the sign. Was it written in French? She wasn't completely familiar with the language yet- she knew more about English thanks to Ryou.

She pulled out her English to French book (she knew enough to be able to say just about anything, so it wouldn't be so hard) and looked down at the notes that she had made on a sheet of paper that she had used to make notes on the way there for what the sign might read before looking around for any signs that looked similar. Then she spotted it. Written in French, and then again in Japanese, was the words 'Welcome Yugi Hikari Motou'. She smiled, Yami observing the airport for any threats as he floated behind her. Holding up the sign was a big man with brown hair, and next to him was a woman, Chinese, she realized, with short, black almost blue hair. Yami disappeared back into the Millennium Puzzle that hung around her neck.

"Uh, Hello!" She spoke the them in broken French, glancing down at her translation guide as they looked at her expectantly. "I-I'm Yugi Motou." She held out her hand for them to shake and they did so happily.

"Pleasure to meet you." The big man said. "I'm Tom Dupain-Cheng, but you can call me Tom, and this is my wife, Sabine."

"Pleasure to meet you sweetie." She said sweetly. "Come along then, Marinette will be coming home from school when we reach the bakery." Yugi's eyes widened in joy, figuring that their house was like hers- the home above the store. This made her even more excited. In her mental vision, Yami had paled at the thought of Yugi getting sugar high. They huddled into the car, Tom helping her with her suitcase. She talked with the two of them happily, conversing on what they did and how their life was like. Every now and then Yami had a question, but other than that he was quiet and observing, as he usually did.

When they made it to the bakery, they had just exited the car when a young woman rushed over to them happily. She had her mother's hair in the style of pigtails, and her eyes were a bright sky blue.

"Hello, papa, maman!" She exclaimed happily. "And you must be Yugi!" She held out her hand to shake, and Yugi took it just as enthusiastically. "I'm Marinette."

"Pleasure to meet you." She replied.

"Here, I'll help you get settled while Maman and Papa take care of the shop!" Yugi nodded happily, and her host parents chuckled happily and gave her consent. She took her suitcase and listened while Marinette gave her a small tour, ending with where Yugi's bedroom was, which was considered the guest bedroom.

"I'll be in my room in you need anything, Yugi." She explained.

"A-Alright." She waved goodbye when Marinette left the room, and Yami projected himself again.

 **"You'll be taken care of well here."** He spoke out loud this time. **"Grandpa would be happy to know that your in good hands."  
**  
"Yeah!" She said happily, pulling out her laptop so that she could send her grandfather an email. "I'm so happy- do you want to practice our French?"

 **"Sure!"** He smiled happily at Yugi as she got her notebook out that had a list of all of the words and phrases that they had both memorized. They practiced together until Sabine popped in to tell them it was time for dinner. Yami had disappeared when he felt someone coming- he was always weary of someone seeing him. Though only people with either an experience with the supernatural or strong magic, whether used or untouched, could even get a hint that he was there, much less see him. It had happened only once, when Yami's guard had been... not all that attentive, someone had seen Yami floating around and conversing with Yugi, and they had freaked out, even going as far as trying to take the Puzzle that hung around Yugi's neck away.

Yugi walked downstairs to eat with her host family, talking about traditions and other things that happened not only in France, but in Japan too. They were really curious about everything, but the only thing that caught Yami's ears was... strangely familiar.

"We have four super heroes protecting France." Tom said happily.

"Super Heroes?" Yugi asked, tilting her head to the side, and Marinette nodded.

"Yeah, Volpina, Queen Bee, Cat Noir, and Ladybug." She explained.

"They fight against Hawk Moth- he sends Akumas, or Magical Butterflies, to people and turns them into super villains." Sabine said with a voice that sounded as though they were only talking about the weather.

"That's so cool!" Yugi gushed. "Hanasaki-kun and Jounochi-kun would love to hear about this!" They all smiled at Yugi, and although his Aibou didn't catch it, Yami could tell that Marinette was... embarrassed? He decided to file it in the back of his mind to ponder on later.

They learned that school started in about three days, and everything Yugi would need to know about school (apparently there was this mean girl in class named Chloe) and Marinette CLEARLY had a crush on someone in class (though no one ever mentioned his name), and when they went to bed, Yugi was more than happy to know that Yami was actually willing to relax, a feat in itself, around the family. She fell asleep with a smile on her face, unaware of the events that were to follow.

9864258975325898642269975325895325995326896426

"She's so cute!" Marinette said happily to Tikki, the Kwami watching her chosen as she drew in her notebook. "And she gave me the perfect idea for a new outfit that I could give to Yugi as a proper welcome gift!"

"... Marinette?"

"What is it Tikki?" Marinette asked, looking up from her paper.

"There's... you know that pendant that she wore?"

"Oh, yeah! She said it was called the Millennium Puzzle and that she had put it together just over two years ago." Marinette glanced at Tikki curiously.

"Well, you see, I don't know anything for certain, but there's something almost magical about it." She said. "I'd have to talk to Plagg- he knows more about Egypt than me since cat's were worshiped and sought for guidance."

"Could Yugi be in any danger?" Marinette asked, worried for her new friend.

"I don't think so." Tikki replied. "But if she does have magic, it would be a nightmare if she became an Akuma."

"Gotcha!" Marinette smiled before focusing on her notebook once more. "When do you talk to Plagg, anyway?" She asked off-handedly. Tikki paused. She definitely couldn't say 'during school'.

"Sometime during the week." She replied vaguely, picking up a cookie Marinette had swiped from the table and chomping down on it. "We don't do it often because we want to keep our chosen' identities secret, but I insist because all he eats is Camembert." Tikki rolled her eyes and Marinette giggled.

"Sounds like the complete opposite of you, Tikki." She said, before placing her pencil on her desk and hopped into bed.

"Night Tikki." She said cheerfully. Tikki finished her cookie and hopped into bed with Marinette.

"Night Mari."

91929384869594827267292939596958846261729394958858


	2. Chapter 2

Shandy: Ohmygosh we actually got a review for this story!

Candy: WHAT! *looks at review* YES! *does happy dance*

Shandy: We honestly weren't expecting anyone to review on this story, LunaraSoulReader. Thank you so much for doing it!

Candy: I can see how you got Yugi x Marinette XD

Shandy: Hope you like this next chapter!

91929384869594827267292939596958846261729394958858

The next few days passed quickly, and in the short amount of time Yugi was able to see one of these 'Akuma attacks'. Yugi had been helping Tom in the bakery, learning how to cook better in the process, when one almost crashed into the shop. For the first time during their visit, Yami took control and rushed out of the shop, Yugi projecting herself so that she could still watch.

Whenever Yami took control, the difference was hardly noticeable. Four bangs would move up a little, hinting at where they were on his spiritual body, and the tips of her hair and eyes would be like Yami's. The only other difference was that the body would be a little taller than normal. Back when this had first started, the changes were very obvious, but now Yami knew how to control them to a degree (though being in a girl's body was very uncomfortable and he didn't like doing it unless Yugi's life was in danger).

The Akuma was of a black, red, and white man called illusionist who was angry at a teenager who ruined his magic act. When he pointed his wand at a few kids across the street, they turned into Magician related items. The magician had just pointed his wand at Yami they saw Queen Bee and Cat Noir reach the scene first.

Yami explained to Yugi later that his shadow magic must have neutralized the Magic Illusionist had been using because it was a weaker form of Hawk Moth's magic that had been placed in him, as that was the only explanation he could give for why they weren't turned into a white rabbit.

They were able to observe all of their special powers and abilities, and both Yami and Yugi found it hard to not shout out Ladybug's identity. Though, Tom and Sabine couldn't even seem to recognize their daughter, and Yami and Yugi decided that it was safe to assume that it was magic that the other's hadn't recognized any of the other superheroes.

No one seemed to have questioned anything about the strange occurrence that had happened, and Marinette didn't seem to notice that Yugi knew, so she kept quiet about it.

"Are you ready?" Yugi was brought out of her thoughts to look at Marinette. They were actually early to school (for once, Marinette's father had commented), and waiting for Mari's friend Alya, who ran the Ladyblog (the name of the blog speaking for itself).

"Totally!" Yugi chirped, one of her hands absently resting on the chain of her Millennium Puzzle around her neck. "I'm so excited to meet your friend- she sounds amazing!"

"Ah- Marinette, Hello!" Marinette seemed to freeze, a blush gracing her face and continuing to turn it a deeper shade of red as the two girls turned to see a young man with Blonde hair and green eyes. While Yami recognized that he was Cat Noir, Yugi was more interested in the fact that this was the guy Marinette liked.

"Hi, A-Adrien, Morning good!" The bluenette paled. "I-I mean good morning!" Marinette turned and smiled at Yugi, who waved openly at Adrien when he turned to look at her. "This is Yugi Motou, she's an e-exchange student from J-Japan and w-will be staying with m-m-my family until the e-end of the school year." Adrien's jaw dropped, and Yugi was suddenly reminded of one big detail that she had forgotten.

"You mean Yugi Motou?!" He asked, looking at Yugi in awe. "You're the Queen of Games!" Her eyes widened when he stuck his hand out for her to shake. "It's an honor to meet you! Father would never let me buy any of the Duel cards, but I've watched all of your duels!"

"W-Wow!" Marinette stared at Yugi in surprise. "Queen of Games? Does that mean no one has ever defeated you?"

"No." Yugi admitted, shocked that people would think that. "I can be beaten, I'm just really good at games- my home is actually a Game shop, so I get lots of practice there. If anyone, you should meet Jii-chan, he's the one who taught me everything." Adrien nodded when the bell to tell the students that it was time to go to class. Marinette led Yugi to their class with Adrien, talking to the teacher with Yugi. Yugi ended up sitting behind Adrien and Marinette (who were sitting at the same table together) and with a young man named Nathaniel who reminded Yugi a lot of a mixture of Ryou and Hanasaki. He saw Alya and her boyfriend Nino who sat behind her come in late- Yami pointed out that Alya was Volpina- and the Chloe girl mentioned by Marinette earlier was Queen Bee.

It was lunchtime when Yugi finally got to talk to Alya and Nino, and found it cute how Alya kinda acted like a mixture of Seto and Anzu, and Nino of Jounochi and Honda. Chloe, however, reminded the two of them of Rebecca and Vivian.

Yugi was holding Yami back in her mind while both her and Adrien tried to desperately get Chloe to stop bothering them. As the day passed, she seemed to be more focused on Yugi and how she was 'unbeatable'.

 **'One shadow game!'** Yami pleaded in Yugi's mind with a harsh glare on Chloe. **'Please, Aibou, it would only be one game- no one would suspect a thing and we'd be doing everyone a huge favor!'  
**  
 _'No.'_ Was Yugi's simple answer. _'You know how I feel about those games, Mou Hitori No Boku.'  
_  
 **'But-'  
**  
 _'Only in extreme situations, such as threats to our and our family and friend's safety. Nothing else.'  
_  
 **'Aibou~!'** Yugi rolled her eyes at no one and mumbled under her breath about something, though no one around them seemed to notice.

"Oh, come on, Yugi!" Chloe said. "You just won't go against me because you know I'll win."

"Chloe, I told you I can't play against you because I left my deck at home." Yugi reasoned, though it was a huge lie. She brought her deck with her everywhere- the God Cards were safer on her person than at home. Yugi wouldn't be able to hold Yami back much longer, they didn't want to start a scene.

"You know you'll loose to me- I bet you that you're nothing but a fake!"

 **'That's it! No one calls Aibou a fake!'  
**  
 _'Yami- No!'_ But it was too late, Yami had taken her place, and when 'Yugi' looked up and stared straight into Chloe's eyes, both her and Adrien, who she had been clinging too, seemed to freeze. 'Yugi' let a smirk fall onto her face almost naturally, though it was almost completely out of her character to do so.

"Well, if you insist." Her voice was slightly deeper now that a male spirit was in possession on Yugi's body, sounding like a darker imitation of Yugi's happy and carefree voice. "Does anyone have a deck of cards we could use?"

"I do." Nino said, handing the deck to 'Yugi' and only freezing in slight fear when he saw crimson eyes instead of Amethyst ones. Only those who seemed to notice her eyes would freeze, but 'Yugi' brushed it off, shuffling the cards on the table.

"Does anyone else wish to challenge me?" She said in a friendly voice, and Yugi relaxed. If others were playing, then it wouldn't be a shadow game.

"... Sure..." Adrien said after a short moment of waiting. "What are we playing?"

"BS." 'Yugi' said simply as Alya also sat down, Nino videotaping this 'once in a lifetime' moment of getting the chance to play against the Queen of Games.

"Sure!" It was only several turns later when 'Yugi' had won the game, only being called out on one lie while the others had been called out on several times in a row.

"I just got beaten by the Queen of Games..." Alya said happily as Nino stopped filming.

"Good game!" Adrien said happily, shaking 'Yugi''s hand, the other doing so happily.

"No way!" Chloe exclaimed. "You had to have cheated!" 'Yugi' raised an eyebrow at her, Alya and Nino face-palming.

"Yugi doesn't cheat." Marinette stated defensively, moving to defend her friend. "She's just a master of games, something that you could never compete with, Chloe."

"How can you even cheat on BS?" Adrien asked, placing his hands on both Marinette's and Yugi's shoulders, Marinette basically melting into a puddle of goo under the touch.

"There really is only one way." Yugi admitted, her soul back in her body now that Yami was satisfied with his victory. "And that's putting down more cards than you say you did, but that's a low blow and actually a quite obvious cheat that can't ever be hidden well." For a moment, Adrien and Chloe were shocked that Yugi's eyes were Amethyst. She could tell that they were confused beyond relief, but playing the innocent act, she asked if something was wrong.

"Nothing." Adrien said in reply. "It's just that I saw a few other models doing that exact same thing, though I think they were playing by their own rules."

8272525153784949494836525273994948463526389494847

Meanwhile, Trixx, Pollen, Tikki, and Plagg were conversing about Tikki's suspicions.

"You say the Millennium Puzzle?" Plagg asked as he munched on some Camembert.

"Yes, why?" Tikki asked.

"I think they were made when our Egyptian chosen were almost dead." He said. "Remember that day when you and I felt a disturbance?" Tikki nodded, and so he continued. "I'm not one hundred percent sure, but some of those items were made specifically to balance the dark and light part of the bearer. Then the guardian took us to Greece and I don't know anything else."

"And why do you remember this and not anything else?" Trixx asked, annoyed slightly as she ate some sort of desert.

"You know how Plagg is." Pollen interrupted, munching on a leaf of lettuce, and some flowers by her side to eat later. "Only remembers Egypt because he could have whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted it."

"She's right." Plagg said bluntly, and Tikki groaned.

"Okay, so what are we going to do about it? This could be a big threat!" She asked, probably the only one out of the four actually worried.

"Ask Wayzz." Was all Plagg said while the other Kwamis shrugged. "He was probably out long enough before his master moved to Greece. For all we know, old Master Fu probably has a book on it or something."

"Fine." Tikki sighed. "Let's hope this isn't anything bad."

"Oh, come on, what's the worse that can happen?" Trixx asked.

62633748595066059538372726115172484950669583


	3. Chapter 3

Shandy: Candy... *points to reviewers*

Candy: *looks* Omgosh, three reviews! That's the most we've ever gotten on the second chapter! I'm so happy!

Shandy: Now to respond!

 **foxchick1: I already have about 70 pages written for this story... I'm pretty sure it's impossible to abandon this story XD. And thank you for the compliment!**

 **KawaiiFanficLover: Thank you! And yes, I'm sure Chloe realized it, but I'm pretty sure she thinks that she's better than anyone anyway.**

 **Panther4Life: Thank you!**

Candy: Now I'm even more excited for this story!

Shandy: To Chapter Three!

62633748595066059538372726115172484950669583

After school, Marinette had dropped Yugi off at home before telling everyone that she needed to get more materials for an outfit she was making (which was the truth) and then went to go and see Master Fu and Wayzz, explaining the situation to them.

"Ah, the Millennium Items..." Fu muttered. "I think I have a book in here somewhere that has been passed down from guardian to guardian throughout the ages- all of the past ones wrote down everything that happened during their lifetime to better educate the next guardians and the ones to follow... here it is." He pulled out a bunch of papyrus carefully, and Marinette was surprised that the papers didn't look as old as they were.

"Unfortunately, it could take a long time to translate all of this, I haven't looked through these since my mentor passed away- but I can tell you that the items are magical, and that they were created from evil to do good. Also..." He paused for a moment before chuckling. "Don't be surprised in any changes that you see in her personality or appearance- I assure you that it's natural, as natural as any of this is, anyway."

"Okay..." Marinette mumbled, confused about the appearance thing. Since when did Yugi have a major change in appearance and attitude? Then again, she had only known Yugi for a few days. "Thank you for this information, Master Fu."

"It is my pleasure, Marinette." Master Fu replied. "I pray you have a safe journey home."

"And I wish you luck on the translation." Marinette replied with a wave before she left, moving to walk down the street and back home.

So Yugi had magic. Magic that was created from evil to do good. She could have changed in her appearance and personality.

Was that why Adrien and Chloe seemed a little put off during the game? What exactly caused those changes?

She instead focused her attention on the extra fabric she had bought, excited to finally finish her project and see it on Yugi.

"Do you think it'll look good?" She asked Tikki casually.

"Of course it will!" Tikki cheered. "You're the one designing it!" Marinette giggled.

"I think you're a little biased, Tikki." She said

"Maybe." Tikki replied. "But is it biased if it's true?"

"Probably." Marinette shrugged.

28827464647839290192837674848382736648484847

Yami found it humorous. Yugi thought it was pure torture- which was probably why Yami found it all the more funny.

Marinette always rejected her crush. Adrien never saw Ladybug trying to ask him out. Chloe had no idea that the people she hated were the people she fought with and trusted her life with. Alya was trying to get the same two people together in and out of the mask without knowing it, and was unaware that the other superheroes that she was trying to unmask were right beside her/ against her in their civilian lives.

"It's not fair!" Yugi exclaimed. It had only been a month and a half and she was already sick of the obviousness. Currently, she was wearing the outfit Marinette had made for her. It was a black shirt with white-fade-to-purple designs. The jacket, which had slipped off her shoulders while Yami massaged her shoulders to have better access, was white with black on the inside. Her pants (which Marinette had made before Yugi came and only had to fit it to her size) were normal blue jeans. The ribbon Marinette had bought was around her jacket, tying the bottom of it together kinda like a belt would to the top of her pants.

 **"Try not to think too much of it."** Yami spoke, sitting behind her and massaging her shoulders. She was the only way he could interact with the world around them, so if she was touching an object, he could feel it too. The space where he sat on the bed was pressed upon slightly, hinting that he was sitting there. **"After all, it is not in our place to intervene in their ways of life."  
**  
"I know, but I want to do something to get them to see it! It's killing me!" She said, some cards in her hands as she went through her deck, thinking of all of the strategies she could use and pondering on the ever-foreboding mystery of Yami's past. They knew he was a Pharaoh, who sacrificed himself for his people and for the world, but the both of them weren't satisfied with only that.

Ishizu had told them that in order to learn more, they had to go into Yami's memory world, where he would relive the last few days of his life before remembering anything else. And then he would have to leave to the Afterlife if Yugi won what was called the Cerimonial Duel, which had to take place after he went through the memory world if he wished to remember what he had learned. If he lost, or never dueled, he would forget much more than just what he had learned.

But the two did not wish to separate, and were looking for an alternative other than never going to learn of the past. They hadn't told anyone about this plan, as everyone was expecting them to go with the Duel, and no one knew of their relationship. Her friend's reactions when Yugi had notified them that he was a he and not a she were more than enough to discourage that revelation.

Suddenly, they could hear a commotion from downstairs, and when they walked down they saw that a young man was obviously bothering Marinette.

"Is something wrong?" Yugi asked quietly.

"Yugi!" Marinette said before glaring at the young man. "It's nothing I can't handle- go back upstairs." Meanwhile, the man smirked up at Yugi, eyeing her body, and Yami growled.

"Why, I didn't know this cutie lived with you." He said in a low voice. "Yugi, was it? I'm Vincent."

"Marinette?" Yugi asked, continuing to walk down the stairs despite what Marinette had told her to do, one of her hands resting on her Puzzle, the action drawing Marinette's attention.

"This idiot has been plaguing our shop for the past while now, chasing away mainly female customers with his perverted actions." Marinette glared heatedly at Vincent, who merely shrugged, eyeing the both of them up. A small flash seemed to emit from the Puzzle, unnoticeable to those who weren't watching closely. Marinette could now see what Fu had been talking about, especially now that Yugi was standing closer to her own height instead of half a head shorter. Vincent didn't seem to notice as 'Yugi' pulled out her deck from her belt, shuffling it with a dangerous smirk on her face.

"Alright, how about this." She spoke in a dangerously calm voice, though the man didn't seem to notice. "If you don't leave now, we go play a game outside. If you win, I won't ever comment on your presence here again. If you lose..." Something flashed in her eyes. "You will never come back."

"Alright, I'll play this game with you, but we'll be doing it right here." He winked at Marinette who's face showed clear dislike.

"If you insist." 'Yugi' relented, before turning to look at Marinette, complete seriousness in her suddenly crimson eyes. "Do you mind giving us some privacy? This will only take a moment." She side glared at the man, and although Marinette wanted to know what happened, Tikki was also urging her to leave.

"Alright." She nodded, moving to go upstairs. The second she closed the door, Yugi placed her deck on the counter.

"We both draw a single card." She spoke slowly. "Whoever gets the most powerful card wins."

"This is easy!" Vincent exclaimed, but 'Yugi''s smirk only widened. If he was innocent, they would tie. Yugi's monster would be more powerful depending on how bad he was. He picked up a card.

"Ha, I got a good one!" He said proudly, presenting his King's Knight card. 'Yugi' reached in and drew the next monster in the deck.

Slifer the Sky Dragon. Dang, she was doing this guy a favor.

 _'Maybe we should teleport him to the hospital if the punishments going to be that harsh.'_ Yugi sent to Yami. _'And we don't want to give Marinette and her parents a bad name, so he shouldn't remember anything about today. Best to stay low.'  
_  
 **'Of course, Aibou.'** Yami replied as he turned the card around to show the unknowing man.

"What?! That card so overpowers mine!" He exclaimed, the card dropping onto the counter. Shadows seemed to erupt from the corners of the room, leaving them in a dark and shadowy really. A third eye, the eye of Horus, appeared on her forehead.

"You have done evil deeds and will now repent. You're punishment: Illusion of beauty!" She moved her open palm to in front of his face, some strange dark lightning moving from her fingertips to his head. Vincent fell backwards on where the ground was, and 'Yugi' waved her hand, the man beginning to disappear.

"When you wake, you will remember nothing of this, and whenever you change for the better, this curse will be lifted off of you." Then the shadows disappeared, she was back in the bakery, and everything was in the exact way she had left it, the only thing changing was that the man was no longer there. Yugi, now in control of her own body once more, looked up at the time and smiled. Only ten seconds had past. She waited a few more seconds before turning to look up the trap door that Marinette was most likely behind.

"Mari, I took care of him." Yugi said as she climbed up the steps. "He won't be bothering us ever again!" Marinette blinked when she heard this, opening the trap door only to see Yugi looking like, well, Yugi.

"Oh, thank you!" Then she paused. "How do you know that he won't be coming back?"

"I don't." Yugi shrugged. "But if he does then we can take care of him then." She smiled up at Marinette innocently, but Marinette suddenly had the feeling that Yugi wasn't talking about the two of them, but someone else...

She shrugged it off, thanking Yugi once more before going back to work. Yugi continued on upstairs and to her room, Yami projecting himself beside her.

 **"I think that was the least amount of suspicion we've ever gotten from someone after I did a game."** He commented seriously.

"Don't read that far into it, Yami." Yugi brushed it off as she entered her room, closing the door behind her. "With how oblivious she is to the other super heroes identities I'm not surprised that she's not as suspicious as the others back at home were."

 **"I don't know..."** Yami sighed, placing his ghostly head on Yugi's shoulder, nuzzling her neck. **"I'm still not sure how I feel about the two magics deflecting and sometimes negating each other. If this Hawk Moth person were to go after you-"  
**  
"But he won't." Yugi giggled, turning so that she could hug her boyfriend back. "Remember what everyone told us? Hawk Moth sends Akumas to those who bear strong negative emotions. Even before you came into my life, it was hard for me to get like that." Then she paused, knowing that his consciousness wasn't soothed through the mental link the two shared.

"How about I talk to you in our soul rooms tonight?" It took a lot of energy out of Yugi, though she was beginning to store energy so that she could do it regularly without an interruption to her daily routine. Yami turned to look at Yugi, surprised. Usually, he had to wear her stubbornness down before convincing her to do it- she had never suggested it before.

 **"A-Are you sure?"** Yami asked worried. **"I mean-"** Yugi's giggles interrupted him.

"I never though I'd see the day, My Yami hesitating on spending time in our soul rooms." She giggled again when he growled playfully at her.

 **"I'd love to."** He whispered, holding onto Yugi tighter as her smile grew. Their soul rooms were probably the only place both could ever look, or be, solid. Though, instead of Body to body, it was soul to soul, and as such, even common touches that normal couples would do, like holding hands or kissing the other's cheek, had a much more bonding effect than any other thing. They literally talked about everything in their- it was also where they confessed their feelings.

Yugi smiled, smelling Yami's spirit. It smelled like cinnamon and some old, long forgotten smell that she could never name. She loved whatever it was.

"I love you, Mou Hitori No Boku."

 **"I love you too, Aibou, My Hikari."** Yami mumbled in her hair, his transparent fingers combing through her hair.

Unknown to the two of them, a certain Kwami that had found Yugi's sweets stash had heard and watched the whole thing.

828273656647484839938374647483992837464657489393837

"Tikki!" Marinette called out. "Tikki, where are you, I need help deciding if this looks good or not!" She looked around for the Kwami. Marinette had told Tikki to go ahead and eat whatever sweets she could find when Yugi had sent her away, but when Marinette returned to her room after Sabine came back from helping Tom in the back Tikki wasn't there. She had to retire from searching earlier, as it was dinner time, but now she was back in action.

That's when the Kwami finally appeared, but looked very pale at the same time.

"Tikki!" Marinette said, relieved. "What's wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost!"

"I did." Was Tikki's simple answer as she flew over to Marinette's pigtail and buried herself in it. "Tell me when it's safe to go and visit Master Fu."

"What, why?"

"I have some information that would be best explained only once."

"O...Kay...?"

"Also, you have patrol with Cat Noir tonight."

"Thanks for reminding me, Tikki."

918183746464683920283744664748392938746475859594


	4. Chapter 4

Shandy: *faints*

Candy: OMGOSH you guys are so much more eager to review! I wonder if it's because this is a cross over or if it's because we're branching out into a new and more active fandom...

Shandy: *still passed out on the floor*

Candy: Whatever it is- PLEASE KEEP IT UP! And reviews!

 **GGMJ: I'm so happy you have an account now! If I could I would give you a celebratory high-five, but the last time I tried doing that to someone I almost broke the screen... hahaha...**

 **whitlaw123: Nice to see you on here along with Dark Yugi, or GGMJ!**

 **KawaiiFanficLover: Yes they are. And I wouldn't do that to poor, sweet Nathaniel. I sympathise with him very much. He's like a little angel... (Everyone: But you have written all sorts of horrible things to sweet Yugi, Ryou, Marinette, Adrien- Me: Shhhhhhhhhhhhh!)**

 **foxchick: Well, I suggest you get ready for an a _mew_ sing reveal! (Haha, see what I did there? I can pun after all! *pumps fist in air***

Candy: ON TO THE REVEAL- I MEAN STORY HEHE NO SPOILERS HERE oh wait you're already reading it... never mind.

918183746464683920283744664748392938746475859594

"Yugi... can I talk to you for a moment?" Marinette asked. Yugi looked up from her homework on the table and smiled. It had been a good two weeks since Yami had sent Vincent to the hospital, and business had gotten better as the days passed.

"Of course you can, Mari!" She chirped.

"In one of our bedrooms." Yugi's face suddenly became a little more serious before she nodded, gathering her things and walking with Marinette up a flight of stairs to her bedroom. This would be her third time in the room since she came here, not including the tour. Marinette closed the trap door behind her.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Yugi sat down in one of the three chairs in Marinette's room, Marinette sitting at her computer desk. This was hard for Marinette- Tikki had explained to her and Master Fu what she saw and said that a confrontation would be the best way to gather information, though Marinette didn't really like how they had decided to do it.

"You've known, for a while now, haven't you?" Marinette asked softly, and Yugi blinked. "That I'm Ladybug." Relief seemed to flood through Yugi and she giggled, relaxing.

"First Akuma attack was all I needed to see." She admitted, slightly embarrassed.

"And you know who the others are as well?"

"Hai." Yugi brightened up before repeating what she had said before with a nod of her head. "Yes.

"Good- please do not tell me." She almost pleaded.

"...alright." Yugi said after a moment. "I won't tell you or anyone else who you guys are- promise." Marinette smiled in relief.

"Thank you." Then she gasped. "Oh, I completely forgot to introduce Tikki!"

"Who?" Yugi asked as the Kwami hesitantly flew over to her (you couldn't really blame her, she was still spooked about seeing Yami).

"Nice to meet you Yugi- I'm Tikki, Marinette's Kwami."

"Kwami?" Yugi asked. She could feel Yami's intense attention on the creature, but she would ask him about it after they finished talking with Marinette.

"She allows me to become Ladybug- though Tikki likes to say it as she's my disguise." Marinette explained, grabbing a cookie she had from a plate on her desk and giving it to Tikki in the hopes of having her Kwami relax. "But that can only happen as long as I wear my earrings."

 _'Like how the puzzle keeps us together.'_ Yugi recognized, her hand absently tracing the outline of it. "So that's why Hawk Moth wants them?"

"Not really." Tikki replied after swallowing her bite of cookie. "He wants ultimate power and the ability to have to power of creation and destruction in the palm of his hand- which he can only get if he gets both the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous."

"And that's A-, I mean, Cat Noir's ring, right?" Yugi asked, very well aware that it wasn't the only way, and that the way she had thought was the only way before was also not the only way. Gather all seven Millennium Items, and you would have untold power. Gather the Miraculouses of Creation and Destruction, and you would have untold power.

"Yes." Tikki finished her cookie and flew in a few circles before stopping next to Marinette. "But that's not the only thing we want to talk to you about. Usually, a Kwami's magic protects others from recognizing the person behind the mask as a defense mechanism, so long as the Miraculous' owner wishes to remain anonymous. If Marinette told someone she was Ladybug herself, and not other people telling her, then and only then could they be able to see the similarities. You, however, admitted to figuring it out on your own when Illusionist attacked, along with Cat Noir, Volpina, and Queen Bee's miraculousess." Yugi paled, Yami at the ready to switch places wether Yugi liked it or not.

"We were simply wondering if you would like to tell us how you were able to do that so that we could prevent it in the future." Marinette continued for Tikki.

"Well, I guess you can't really prevent it from happening in the end." Yugi muttered and sighed, muttering something even softer on about 'you were right'. Marinette and Tikki shared a look as Yugi combed one of her hands through her hair.

"This is gonna be so much harder to explain that from your secret." Yugi finally spoke to the two of them after having what appeared to be an extremely mental war with herself. "Especially when it's hard to give proof, now that I'm no longer in Japan and the exhibit is all the way over there..." Now she seemed to be going back into her mental war about it.

"Exhibit?" Marinette found herself questioning, her thoughts traveling back to the Pharaoh-Akuma-guy who had wanted to sacrifice Alya to bring a wife that wasn't even his own back from the dead.

"Yeah- ancient Egyptian exhibit with the history of the Millennium Items on it, though that info is very low in it's own way..."

"Why don't you just bring him out?" Tikki asked. "Then you two could explain everything together." Yugi's eyes widened as she paled. A small flash from the Puzzle and Yugi was suddenly not-Yugi, her eyes narrowed and suspicious.

"How did you learn of me?" She asked in such a serious and dangerous voice that it sent shivers up Marinette's spine. Tikki slowly flew to hide partially behind Marinette.

"I might've been following my nose when you sent Marinette up to deal with Vincent and found Yugi's sweet stash and was hiding there when you came back up." She admitted just loud enough for Yami to hear, but just as the spirit opened Yugi's mouth to say something, he froze, as though listening to his conscience. Then he sighed, closed Yugi's eyes, and when they were open again Yugi's amethyst eyes shone through.

"Sorry about that." She said nervously. "He has a temper of sorts."

"That's okay." Marinette said while a sweat drop seemed to form on her head. Though Tikki had explained it to her, she was still as confused as ever.

"You know that because Marinette's the Ladybug Miraculous holder, she can see him if he wishes to show himself." Tikki added, coming out a little from behind Marinette.

"Well, I guess that does make sense..." Yugi admitted, and she looked away, probably asking the other a question. Then with a small flash, Yami stood to the right of Yugi with his arms folded, his face unreadable. Marinette gasped softly.

"Marinette, this is Yami, the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle who is also known as the Nameless Pharaoh." Yugi stepped to the side, presenting the spirit with pride.

"It's nice to meet you, Yami." Marinette spoke after a moment.

 **"The pleasure is mine."** He replied swiftly.

"So... Nameless Pharaoh?" Marinette asked, almost in awe. Yugi giggled.

"Yup! Three thousand or so years ago he sacrificed himself to save the world from a demon named Zork who wanted to destroy the world. His soul was infused into the Millennium Puzzle when he sacrificed himself, not only breaking the Puzzle in the process, but also sacrificing any and all of his memories." Yami was simply gazing out the window. It happened whenever his memories were brought up, because whenever they told someone about it, some form of memory would rise up and simply disappear before he could realize that it was even there.

"Wow... that's really brave of you." Tikki commented, flying over to Yami, who looked at her with a small mixture of confusion and curiousness breaking through his neutral mask. "The Miraculous were originally made in China, though my fellow Kwamis and I have traveled all over the world. Any time a holder was chosen it was because they needed to save the world- it really isn't easy." Yugi laughed a bit and a wry smile made it's way onto Yami's lips.

"He's not the only one." Yugi said as Yami shifted so that he was now sitting in an invisible chair the same size as Yugi's, his legs crossed at the knee, though his arms remained folded. "Ever since I've solved the puzzle it's been one adventure after another, saving the world with our friends."

"So, there are others who are in the same position as you?" Marinette asked.

"Yup! There's Ryou Bakura with the Millennium Ring, which hosts the spirit of Bakura, who was a tomb robber and the thief king during Yami's short rule-" Yami was growling at the mere mention of the sadistic Albino spirit, and Yugi rolled her eyes. "And then there's Malik Ishtar with the Millennium Rod, which hosts a crazed an insane spirit that claims to not have a name, so we call him Marik." Tikki didn't seemed phased by Yami's anger, and neither did Marinette. That part was probably self explanatory. Pharaoh's were considered kings, kings hated thieves, and their hatred towards each other was probably one of the few things Yami had from his life in Egypt.

"So, who do you save the world from?" Marinette asked, and Yugi tilted her head side to side, contemplating how to best answer the question, when Yami answered for her, surprising Marinette.

 **"There is a legend that speaks of untold power being granted to those who possess all Seven Millennium Items, the other items being the Scales, Taunk, Eye, and Key. Our first opponent wished to bring his deceased wife back from the grave. The second thought that he would be better than Yugi at being the link to the world of the living for me, and really only Wanted the Puzzle. The third guy wished to end all worlds for the sake of creating a new one."** Yugi raised her eye brows and stared at Yami in shock. He looked at her curiously.

"Mou Hitori No Boku, that might be the first time I have ever heard you speak so many words to someone you haven't even warmed up to yet." He shrugged, flashing Yugi a smirk.

 **"I guess it is easier when you are conversing with those who have gone through similar things, though it may be in different ways."  
**  
"Another thing I've been meaning to ask... what did you guys do to Vincent?" Marinette asked. Yugi bit her lip as Yami chuckled darkly, smirking devilishly.

 **"We simply played a game with him."** Yami replied vaguely, but Yugi rolled her eyes, hitting Yami on the back of his head. **"Ow! Aibou!"  
**  
"You were asking for it." Yugi replied as Yami rubbed the spot she had hit. "You see, any who hold a Millennium Item have access to a magic called Shadow Magic. He used this magic to judge Vincent's character and then punish him accordingly. This time he was punished with an illusion of beauty, which basically makes anyone who he would find attractive without the curse suddenly less beautiful. The curse can be lifted, but only if Vincent has a good change in his heart and commits to no longer be the way he used to be."

"Could you do that to Chloe? Or Lila?" Marinette asked, and Tikki gave her a disapproving look.

 **"I would love to do it-"  
**  
"Yami, that's a bad Idea!" Yugi exclaimed. "I forbid you from playing a game with Chloe or Lila."

 **"Yugi-"  
**  
"No buts." Yami pouted slightly.

"That doesn't mean that he can't mess with her." Marinette pointed out, and Yami was about to agree when he remembered something that Tikki had said. About how because Marinette was a miraculous holder, she could see him. If that was true with all of them…

 **"To my great displeasure, I cannot mess with her."** He sighed. **"She would be able to see me even if I had all of my guards up."  
**  
"Dang." Yugi giggled.

"To be honest, it's nice not having to keep Yami a secret from you. Much more relieving." She said. "Do you feel the same?"

"Yeah." Marinette admitted with a sigh. "Dang, I had no idea that a secret could put on such stress."

"Mmn, this makes me want to introduce Yami to the others." Yugi admitted. "I think most of your friends would be able to see him- right, Yami?" Yami nodded in agreement.

" **Definitely not that Lila girl, however."** Yami said. " **And because she never seems to be able to leave our friends alone it'll be harder to do it… unless…"  
**  
"Yami, you wouldn't!" Yugi gasped in shock.

" **For something like this, I wouldn't mind asking him for help."** Her boyfriend admitted. " **Besides, Ryou has a tight hold on him. Last I checked, he doesn't want to leave her either, so helping us in our search would actually benefit him- the only downside would be him himself. Besides, we shouldn't do it right away, that would be too suspicious. Let them believe what they wish and explain when the time comes."** Yugi pursed her lips.

"And just how would you pull this off?"

"… What are you talking about?" Marinette was almost scared to ask. Yugi sighed as Yami chuckled.

"Marinette, you should prepare to meet the spirit of the Millennium Ring, the sadistic king of thieves, Bakura."

288282737748489595959857746363738949494983737384949499584847474


	5. Chapter 5

Shandy: So many reviews... are we in heaven?

Candy: I'm pretty sure we're not... let's respond.

 **GGMJ: I will, and I'm glad this is you're favorite story now! I'm personally very proud of it.**

 **Darkhouse Douglas: Alright! But Yugi and Ryou really are the only ones that have switched gender, Malik and Joey will still be male. (SPOILERS!)**

 **Marco-Guest: Well guess what, flatline, THIS STORY ISNT FLIPPIN COMPLETE YET! So don't tell me that this story has no YOAI, I know what YOAI is and it's coming later in the story.**

 **whitlaw123: I shall.**

 **myrackle-Guest: Thank you! And it's ok, I'm pretty sure we all are XD And I will.**

 **Guest: I'll be writing a chapter after the whole series is done about how all that goes down... I hope you can bear with me on that. And yes, I decided to use some of the Japanese Names- specifically for their friends.**

Shandy: Well, without further ado, here's the next chapter!

Candy: We hope you enjoy!

288282737748489595959857746363738949494983737384949499584847474

Ryou gulped at the mere size of the mansion that she was driven up too. Her long white hair was done in a single braid down her back at her dark's insistence. A young man waited for her up front along with an older woman. He had golden blonde hair and soft green eyes that reminded Ryou of her mother's and maybe even her own green eyes. She, however, had black hair with part of it dyed red, some intelligent looking glasses over her brown eyes.

"Ms. Bakura." She spoke in a business type tone. "It is a pleasure to see that you made it safely."

"Oh, uh, pleasure is mine Mrs…"

"Just call me Nathalie." She replied, looking down at a clip board in her hands.

"And I'm Adrien." Adrien spoke in practiced English, and Ryou relaxed, knowing that language inside and out. "It's wonderful to meet you, Ryou. I've heard much about you from your father."

"Oh…" Ryou mentally winced, but she continued. "I wish I could say the same, father hardly ever talks to me anyway… and I'm sorry to hear about aunt Annalise." Adrien grimaced, already knowing the feeling, and knowing that Ryou knew it too, from what her father ever admitted to say about it.

"Yes." He smiled and gestured to offer her inside. "Come on in, I'll show you to your room." Ryou nodded with a vague smile. Yes, Adrien was her cousin on her mother's side, but she had no idea that he even existed until her father had sent her a letter notifying her that they were welcome to stay for a year at their mansion, as her aunt Annalise had died just about a year prior and Gabriel admitted missing her presence.

Her father had known that Ryou was like her and thought it would be a great family bonding moment (the hypocrite, leaving Ryou to live alone in an apartment complex for five years after her own mother's death and hardly sending any words besides that he was alive and well). The only reason Ryou agreed was because Yugi had agreed to be an exchange student to the same town, so at least she'd have someone to talk to.

Idly, Ryou's fingers brushed against the outline of the Millennium Ring underneath her jacket. Bakura was always on the forefront of her mind now, ever since she had discovered his presence a little less than two years ago, though he had been with her almost two years longer than that since that was when her father had first sent it to her as a birthday present. Knowing him, he would take over at some random point and steal something, get her in trouble, and have her sent back to Japan.

In the depths of her mind, the said spirit scoffed, claiming that he would only do it at school because wealthy clothes he only stole if he needed them. He was much more into jewels, which appeared to be absent in this rather large and quiet mansion. He was sure they'd be at school though.

Ryou mentally rolled her eyes and sent that he wouldn't be getting any should he steal anything.

Unlike Yugi and Yami, they didn't have a bond so strong as to speak to each other in the mind unless Bakura was already out and about as a spirit- something about doing that would mean sharing all secrets and thoughts with each other. It hurt Ryou that he didn't trust her that much, but she understood that he mostly wanted to protect her from his horrid past and all of the gruesome things he did when he was alive. Ryou herself still had nightmares of the fire that took her mother and sister- and if she still woke up screaming about that, there was no way that she could handle seeing not only his whole family, but his whole town murdered to forge the Millennium Items.

"And here's your room." Adrien said, bringing Ryou out of her thoughts. "Your father arranged everything in a way he hoped you liked."

"And this comes with the end of our tour. I'll be at the secretary desk if you need anything." Nathalie said stiffly, bowing a little and Ryou bowed as well before she left. However, Ryou didn't even touch the door to her room, simply staring at it. What her father hoped she liked? Since when did he know her?

"I get it." Adrien whispered after a moment. "If you don't want to see what your father thinks." He smiled at her a little nervously. "If you don't want to be alone, we could always go up to my room and play some video games?" He asked, and she smiled.

"I'd like to get to know you too." She said, turning fully away from the room as Adrien turned as well to lead her to his room. "Yugi told me that you were in her class."

"You know Yugi?" Adrien asked, a little surprised. "She didn't mention much of Japan at school."

' _Probably because it's infected with magic.'_ She thought, but smiled anyway. "Her past in Japan wasn't a pretty one- I know that and we met about two years ago." She bit her lip but pushed on, knowing Yugi wouldn't mind. "She was often bullied by boys twice her height and girls much much more popular because of her size, personality, and obsession with games. She only just started getting friends two years ago- I'm surprised that she's still herself after all that."

"Ah, I see." Adrien spoke after a moment. "Up until this last year I was homeschooled- I was supposed to be able to go last year, but mother died and father started to keep me on a chain and almost locked in this house."

"I'm sorry." Ryou muttered, before giggling. "Strange how our father's are so alike- mine couldn't bear to look at me for the first two years after mother's death." Adrien laughed, and Ryou sent a threat should Bakura do anything to scare the boy.

The spirit merely chuckled, sending that he would consider it.

Ryou huffed slightly, but payed attention to her surroundings again when Adrien opened the doors to his room.

"Sorry for the smell." Adrien spoke, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck. "A… friend of mine likes Camembert."

"Oh, I don't mind." Ryou said with a small smile. "Mother loved Camembert." He paused before nodding, leading her to his couch. She looked around, observing all of the details only to giggle.

"It looks like someone has a crush." She really had only pointed this out to soothe any jealousy that Bakura might've been feeling, as the spirit was very possessive and harsh when it came to her. Adrien paled and tried to stumble out some sort of explanation for the many posters and pictures of a certain red and black-spotted heroine only to sigh.

"Yeah." He finally admitted, his face red. "Yeah- L-Ladybug is amazing."

"Ladybug?" Ryou asked. "Yugi mentioned her- she saves Paris along with… Cat Noir, Honey Bee, and Vixen?" She half asked, and he chuckled.

"Queen Bee and Volpina." He corrected. "But yeah, they're all super heroes."

"Do have pictures of any of the others?" Ryou asked. "I would love to know, Yugi didn't mention much about them." Adrien blinked before nodding.

"Yeah, just give me a second…" He walked over to the bunch of posters and selected one that had each of the other three superheroes on it. "Here we go." He sat down next to her, and while they were looking down at the photos, Bakura separated himself from Ryou in order to get a more in depth look at the surrounding room.

"So, This is Volpina, And there's Queen Bee…" He pointed to the heroes as he spoke. "And that's Cat Noir."

"Cat… Noir…" Ryou mumbled, squinting at the picture. Wasn't that Adrien? At feeling Ryou's confusion, Bakura floated overhead to look at the picture, only to burst out into laughter. Ryou froze and Adrien literally jumped off the couch in shock, turning around to stare at the source of the maniacal laughter.

" **Cat Noir?! HAHAHAHA! More like Kitty Agreste! HAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHA!"** He held his stomach as he floated in the air, not giving two craps to Ryou and her shocked cousin, who stared up at him. Ryou glanced at Adrien as he lifted a shaky finger at Bakura, opening and closing his mouth in pure shock. So he had seen him.

"BAKURA!" Ryou shouted, glaring daggers at her Dark. She sighed. "Sorry Adrien- this is Bakura, the king of thieves and the spirit of the Millennium Ring." She unzipped her jacket to show the said object as proof.

"S-Sp-Spirit?!" Adrien exclaimed, his mouth forever hanging open after he had forced the one word out, looking closer at Bakura. He looked like a male version of Ryou, only his sharp and narrowed eyes were a dark lavender instead of her green eyes. His hair was also spiked up lightly and has a silver hint to it, whereas Ryou's was a soft white.

"Bakura, apologize!"

" **For what?"** Bakura asked, mischief sparkling in his eyes as he smirked, showing his white teeth.

"For scaring him!" Ryou replied, before looking down at Adrien apologetically. "Sorry about him- here." She offered Adrien her hand and he finally closed his mouth, accepting it as she helped him up. "I probably owe you a huge explanation now- I'm so sorry-"

"N-No problem." Adrien replied. "Actually, he reminds me of another mischievous phenomenon that loves Camembert…"

"Kid, I know you're talking about me, no need to sound like that." A small black cat with green eyes that had a single black slit in them as a sign of a pupil appeared on Adrien's shoulder without any warning but his voice. Ryou blinked before cooing.

"Aww, he's so cuuute~!" She squealed. "And he talks? A talking kitty!"

"Hey, hey!" Plagg, slightly offended, flew up in front of Ryou's face with a small glare. "Let's get things straight- I'm a Kwami, not a kitty! If you address me as any animal- it best be a-"

"SO CUTE~!" Ryou squealed, reaching up to scratch Plagg behind his ears, interrupting him and causing him to purr, his train of thought lost. Adrien couldn't help but think that she looked like one of the girls in anime that he sometimes watched. Okay, correction, whenever he was bored, but that didn't matter at the moment. Bakura actually pouted lightly, a growl emitting from his own throat.

Well, things went down quickly.

9292929939495969699695883727272882838848483


	6. Chapter 6

9292929939495969699695883727272882838848483

It was Monday when school came around again, and when Yugi and Ryou spotted each other, the reaction was instantaneous.

"RYOU!" Yugi shouted, running over to the albino and leaving a shocked Alya, Marinette, and Nino behind.

"YUGI!" Ryou replied, rushing from her seat in the limo leaving a chuckling Adrien. The two girls collided in a big hug that was also thrown in with lots of talking that was usual for girls.

"I'm sorry Yugi, I told him…" Ryou whispered. "I know you wanted to keep things down- Bakura got careless again."

"I figured." Yugi replied a little louder. "It's okay, Marinette knows as well."

"Yugi, did you-"

"See it clear as day?" Yugi interrupted with a smile, and Ryou nodded. "No worries, I did too. We got a love square on our hands." She stared at Ryou knowingly and Ryou tilted her head in question. Yugi didn't elaborate, finally letting go of Ryou to look at Adrien.

"Hello Yugi." Adrien said, and she could tell from his voice just how much Ryou had told the other.

"Hi Adrien!" She said cheerfully. Then she grabbed Ryou's hand. "Come on, let's introduce you to everyone!"

"Y-Yugi!" Ryou exclaimed in slight shock as she almost fell over as they walked up the steps. Adrien chuckled and followed them up.

"Guys, this is Ryou!" Yugi introduced happily. "Ryou, these are the friends I told you about- Marinette, Alya, and Nino."

"Nice to meet you!" Ryou said happily

"Nice to meet you too, Ryou." Alya said, holding her hand out to shake the other's hand. Marinette was trying not to freak out because Adrien had decided to stand next to her when he walked up the stairs, having absolutely no idea on the effect that had on his dear friend. Ryou noticed, saw the love square that Yugi was talking about, and almost laughed.

Bakura suggested talking to Adrien to ask how he felt about Marinette, and to point out that he MUST have a crush of some sort on her, seeing as she was the one furthest from the steps and yet he chose to stand by her anyway, when he could've very well just stood by Yugi and Ryou, the closest to the stairs.

Ryou sent that only Bakura would notice such a small detail because of the total fanboy he was.

Bakura scoffed and sent indignantly that he was NOT a fan boy and that he had only noticed because he didn't trust anyone.

Ryou replied with a skeptical look and an of course that's it, while on the outside she walked with the rest of her new friends to their class. Much to Bakura's displeasure, Ryou ended up sitting by Yugi as Nathaniel wasn't here that day. How unbearable, he had to sit next to the idiot Pharaoh who had only supposedly gotten together with his light thanks to Bakura pointing out the Pharaoh's blind feelings.

Ryou raised an eyebrow at the other and sent stop whining like a fanboy, 'Kura.

Bakura shouted that he WAS NOT a fan boy and turned to sulk in the back of Ryou's mind, almost causing Ryou to giggle. Not a fan boy. Right.

However, Bakura got even more annoyed as the day passed because of a certain brat and a certain boy that wouldn't leave Ryou alone.

This boy wasn't in their class, but had seen Ryou at the front of the school and claimed to have fallen in love with her

"I'm sorry." Ryou said. "But I'm already in a relationship." The boy's eye twitched.

"Really?"

"Yes." Ryou sighed dreamily. "He's back home, in Japan." A gleam seemed to spark in the boy's eyes as an idea came to mind.

"In Japan?" He asked. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind then."

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked as Bakura's anger grew.

"Do you really expect him to not date other girls while you're gone for a whole year?" He asked. "It would only be fair if you were to go on a date or two with me." Before Ryou could speak she was almost thrown out of her body, Bakura taking over for the first time since they had come to Paris.

When 'Ryou' opened her eyes, they were a dark and angry purple, her hair, though in a braid, almost seemed to spike up. Yami saw the change and also switched with Yugi, though there was no danger present to his Aibou. 'Ryou' grabbed the boy's collar and forced him down to her suddenly taller height with a growl in her throat and anger burning through her eyes. Shadows, though unnoticed by all but Yami, almost seemed to dance around them.

"Listen. Here." 'Ryou''s voice was now dark and sinister. "My Te- boyfriend would never do something like that, and if you think that I would ever do something like that to him than you are terribly mistaken. Now…" 'Ryou' threw the boy with only a small portion of her strength, off the ground and into the crowd that had begun to surround them, which was at least a yard or two away. "Get it through your thick skull that I'm taken and not interested." Then she turned and stormed off, 'Yugi' the only one following her as the others watched in shock.

"That. Was. So cool!" Alya gushed. "Oh, if only my phone wasn't dead!"

"Dang, remind me not to get on her bad side." Nino muttered, rubbing his neck absently.

"Uh, I'm gonna go check on her." Marinette said slowly, her eyes still wide in shock. If Bakura was that powerful when angered, just how powerful was Yami? A similar thought seemed to go through Adrien's mind, and he spoke up as well.

"I'll go with you!" Marinette blushed but put her feelings aside a little as they began to walk, then jog, to find Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, and Yami.

2919298294949595983727282939949484848

" _Bakura!"_ Ryou projected herself and began to float behind the furious Bakura, who stormed off of school grounds and into the streets. " _Bakura, please, calm down!"_

"Calm down?" Bakura muttered, knowing that Ryou could hear him clear as day. "Calm down?! How do you expect me to calm down after that, tenshi?! He wanted you to cheat on me, the b******! If I had my own body this sort of thing would never happen!" Ryou sighed, grabbed his shirt, and gently pulled Bakura into an alleyway and away from any pedestrians. Bakura grudgingly let her.

" _Bakura…"_ Ryou muttered calmly, placing her ghostly hands on his shoulders as he looked down at his hands. " _I wish that as well, but… the pharaoh's memories…"_

"I want to protect you." Bakura almost whispered, not noticing that Yugi and Yami had walked in on the two of them. "D*** it, Ryou, I want to protect you with my own body, using my own strength! But this curse…" his hands turned into fists. "Stupid Pharaoh wants his stupid memories back and the only way he can is through that stupid duel and the stupid tablet!"

" _Bakura…"_ That was when Yugi took control of her body again and cleared her throat, Yami disappearing into the puzzle now that he knew that Bakura wasn't going to summon the shadows.

"I apologize for interrupting, Bakura." Yugi spoke quietly, walking over a little as Bakura stubbornly turned away. "But… we don't want to go through the Ceremonial Duel either."

"Tch."

"It's true!" Yugi protested. "We… Yami and I… we'reinarelationship!" Yugi admitted finally, blush on her face. "He doesn't want to leave either. He wants his own body to protect his light as well! The main reason we came here, to Paris, was because we hoped to find a way to get his memories back and have him stay!"

" _Yugi…"_ Ryou muttered in slight awe.

"I know it's weird… and that you're probably going to decline- you hate Yami, after all." Yugi admitted. "But… do you wish to help us find a way?" That was when Marinette and Adrien walked in, but they remained silent as none of the others had noticed. "Ishizu said that there is none, that it's Yami's destiny to follow through with the Duel, but for once I don't believe her. She claimed that you two are our other halves, yet she expects us to give you guys up in exchange for Yami's memories. That doesn't make any sense! And if she won't tell us another way, then we'll find it!"

"Yugi…" Bakura spoke slowly, and Yugi froze as the other chuckled, the sound sounding threatening even though it wasn't meant to be that way. "That friend of yours… Anzu Mazaki… she's been rubbing off on you." Yugi blushed, scratching the back of her head nervously. "I accept- but only if that idiot spirit of yours promises not to do anything."

"He accepts if you promise to do the same." Yugi relayed. Bakura growled, but before he could respond, Ryou put a hand on his shoulder again.

" _He promises."_ She said with a smile that Yugi greatly returned. With that, Ryou took over the body and Bakura returned to the Millennium Ring, which was now showing over the front of her jacket.

"Hey, Yugi?" Ryou asked.

"Yes, Ryou?" Yugi asked in turn.

"You're not the only one in a relationship with a spirit." Ryou smirked a very Bakura-like smirk and Yugi blushed, hiding her face in her hands.

"Oh my gosh, that's the first time I ever admitted it to anyone." She said through her hands, and Ryou giggled.

"I figured you were, it's nice to know I'm not the only one." Yugi smiled shyly up at Ryou, who was only a few inches taller.

"Is everything okay?" Marinette managed to ask despite the fact that Adrien was right behind her and standing awfully close.

"Yeah." Ryou said as Yugi blushed deeper. "Just some spirit troubles." In almost perfect sync, Marinette and Adrien paled, turned to face the other, and spoke.

"You knew?" Then they stopped. "Sorry, no-" another pause. "You speak- I'll just-" Yugi's giggles broke through their words.

"Maybe you should notice a few other similarities between you two besides knowing and speaking later- we should get back before we're missed." Ryou spoke, Yugi's giggles moving to all out laughter as Marinette blanched and Adrien tilted his head in confusion.

"Similarities…?" He asked, looking over at Marinette, whose face was one of dread. Now that he thought about it, he didn't really know much about about cute, princess-like Marinette that sat behind him in class every day. She was a designer, liked the color pink, and always seemed really nervous around him for whatever reason. She didn't like Chloe, is kind to everyone, and is great at video games. Was that it?

With that seed of thought planted in his head, he curiously followed Ryou and Yugi with an extremely nervous Marinette leading the way back to school, unaware that Marinette was starting to come to the same realization that he had, though in a different view.

2828828394905050498372726617383940050594837726273784940404083838393


	7. Chapter 7

Shandy: Sorry we weren't able to respond last time.

Candy: We have a lot to respond to now!

 **whitlaw123: Thank you!**

 **GGMJ: Thanks so much!**

 **Guest: That's ok. XD I'm not the best speller in the world. Thanks for telling me about my spelling mistake.**

 **Amanda27A.g: I shall give it to you!**

 **dr-fanmai-lover (Guest): Yes, I know that. :)**

 **foxchixk1: Prepare for the thought to thicken. *laughs evilly and rubs hands together***

 **Jaystarfighter: Way thank you! I'm so happy that you enjoy this!**

 **KawaiiFanfictionLover: That's ok. And Bakura isn't promising anything. ;)**

 **Darkhorse Douglas: Afraid you'll have to suffer through the next two chapters or so for that to happen, but we are getting close! I promise!**

Shandy: Now that that's done with-

Candy: Onto the story!

2828828394905050498372726617383940050594837726273784940404083838393

"Wow! A bakery!" Ryou said in awe. Adrien was free that day and they decided that it would be nice to hang out with Marinette and Yugi after school. Yugi giggled.

"Yup!" She said skipping to the front door while popping her p.

"Bet that Yami's had a hard time dealing with your sugar highs." Yugi blushed and pointedly opened the door, not responding to Ryou.

"Maman, Papa, I brought some friends over!" Marinette said as the bell above the door jingled.

"Oh, hello Adrien!" Sabine said sweetly. "Go on up dearies. Take whatever you need- I suppose you'll be up in Marinette's room?" She smiled innocently and Marinette was suddenly reminded of one major important detail. Posters, pictures, and her backdrop…

"Actually, we'll be in my room." Yugi saved Marinette from her embarrassment. "We might move to Mari's later, though."

"Alright, I'll see you soon!" They all waved as they walked up the stairs to the next few floors, eventually making their way to Yugi's room. Marinette thanked Yugi in her mind as the door closed behind them. As Yugi and Ryou were sitting next to each other on the bed, Yami and Bakura both projected themselves, very hostile to each other as they sat on complete opposite sides of the room, not once breaking eye contact.

"… They really hate each other, don't they?" Adrien asked, sitting down on the floor with Marinette.

"Hate isn't even a good word." Yugi said.

"Loath I think is better." Ryou amended, but Yugi shook her head.

"Nah, worse than loath."

"Hmm…"

"I guess the only way to describe it besides Kaiba's hatred of loosing to Yami and I, is to say that they hate each other more than how long their spirits have walked the earth." Ryou nodded seriously.

"Still, you have to admit that it's hot." She admitted, and Yugi giggled in agreement. Adrien's eyebrows shot up when neither Bakura or Yami looked away from the other or responded to their lovers. If Ladybug had said that about him, he would've at least winked at her and said 'Only for you, my lady'. Then again, they were already in a relationship, whereas he still had yet to win her heart.

Meanwhile, Marinette's mind was still wrapping around Adrien sitting next to her, and with Yugi and Ryou's added comments, a situation where Adrien would be doing the same for her flooded her mind and her face instantly jumped from two shades of red to a million.

"Wow, Mari, are you okay?" Yugi asked, noticing the sudden change.

"Fine am I- no, I mean- I fine am- NO! I mean-" she cleared her throat, resolving to stare at her lap in shame. "'M fine…."

"Oh, alright then!" Then Yugi blinked. "Wait, something's off… oh! Here let me get some chairs for you two." She outstretched her hand and focused, Ryou watching in awe as some strange light began to float around Yugi's fingers. This was what actually caused Yami to look away from Bakura, the other spirit observing from the corner of his eye. Sweat was beginning to form on her forehead when two lawn chairs appeared out of thin air. Whatever she was doing, she stopped and collapsed on the bed, Yami instantly floating to her side.

" **Aibou, you should take a nice long rest- I told you you weren't ready for materializing yet."** He lightly scolded.

"What was that?!" Adrien exclaimed, stars in his eyes as he watched on. "That was sooooo amazing!" He had completely forgotten that he was supposed to be calm and collected Adrien Agreste, so Marinette was staring at him in shock before she giggled at how cute he was being- and Ryou mentally applauded Yugi. She had managed to get everyone to loosen up and not watch themselves, which was imperative to their plan: Marichat! Or… Adrinette? Ladrien? Ladynoir? They still hadn't come up with a good name for it yet… They'd find out later.

"But Mou Hitori No Boku~" she almost whined. "It doesn't feel right for people taller than me to look up at me!" Ryou, Yami, and Bakura's eyes widened (though Bakura vehemently denied it) at the fact that Yugi was actually talking about her height this way- any time a short joke was made she would be sour, but now? She giggled at their faces and Marinette and Adrien laughed along at the joke, sitting down carefully in the chairs.

"How did you do that?" Marinette asked.

"Well, Yami explained that because I'm his light and he has magic, that I should have magic too." Yugi explained as she sat up, leaning on Yami who remained at her side, his arm draped around her. "We started practicing a week or two before I came here, so I haven't gotten much progress done." She shook her head. "Anyway, we're here to ask questions and have fun!" ' _And to get you two together.'_ Adrien and Marinette smiled and nodded in agreement- Yugi doing her best to hide a very Yami-like smile.

82828288384837362552633838494983736266485959493872728383938

Nothing.

One full afternoon of hanging out and learning about each other, and yet nothing. No Marinette saying 'Wait, you like Ladybug?!' Or Adrien saying 'Wait… Ladybug?!' NOTHING!

Though, none of that hard work was taken for granted- no, they were actually closer as friends now. Friends. Only friends…

And it remained that way. For months. For them, Christmas had just passed and it was another day or two until the new year. Ryou and Adrien's fathers had agreed that they could spend the holidays with Marinette, Yugi, and the rest of their family. Bakura hated everything except the mistletoe and having Ryou with him underneath it, and Yami watched everything curiously. Adrien and Marinette were even able to watch one of their infamous shadow duels- Bakura had sprung one up on a girl who was making fun of Ryou's hair, and Yami had grudgingly allowed them access to watch how they worked.

Today, though, had started out as a normal day- that is, until they saw IT.

Yugi had been wearing her comfy black and red hand-made sweater from Marinette when she read the news, spitting her hot chocolate miraculously back into the cup and not at Ryou's face or the paper.

"Yugi?" Ryou asked. "What is it?" Yugi cleared her throat, beginning to read what the news said.

"We are pleased to announce of a new exhibit that will be shown here, in Paris, France. It is strictly Egyptian and about some old myths that surround the Nameless Pharaoh and Millenium Items. Ishizu Ishtar, the woman responsible for these tablets, claims to have held them in Japan long enough and that now was the time to continue showing the tablets to the world." Ryou also spat her hot chocolate out, not-so-miraculously onto the floor.

"WHAT?!" She exclaimed.

"And we haven't even found anything that could help our case!" Yugi added, tossing the newspaper carelessly onto the table between them. "Ishizu must've scared them all off- she's going to be insistent that we do it now. No one can understand!" She almost cried, tears coming to her eyes. Yugi stubbornly wiping them away, as though to ignore them.

"Ishizu is so set on what she thinks is right and telling the rest of our friends anything but the truth will be selfish, and after that they'll all be disgusted and claim that we had been lying to them all along! Ryou- wh-what do we do?!" Honestly, they were the only ones that could do anything. If Yami or Bakura were to try to convince Ishizu otherwise she would insist on it harder that it was the correct path. Ryou stood up and walked over to her friend, tears of her own escaping her eyes.

"I-I don't know, Yugi…" She muttered. "I don't know."

Tikki watched from her perch on one of the shelves, Plagg munching on some festive Camembert beside her.

"Plagg…"

"Wut?" Plagg looked at his best, and closest, friend with a mouth full of food, and he subconsciously swallowed it and cleared his throat. "Tell me what's on your mind, Tikki darling."

"Their also like Yin and Yang… like us, Plagg." She muttered. "If Ryou and Yugi are light and Bakura and Yami are dark, then whoever this Ishizu person is or the Ceremonial Duel business is not influenced by the fates- she must have an ulterior motive."

"So?" Plagg asked, edging her on, though he perfectly agreed with her.

"If she won't help them get a win-win situation, then… is there a possible way for us to help them achieve it?" Plagg choked on his Camembert, staring at his love in shock.

"Though you're the last person I'd ever expect to think about it, I believe so." He answered honestly. "We'd have to talk to Master Fu, though. He'd help us decide which method is better."

"You have a point… for once."

"Hey, hey! Just because I love this Camembert doesn't mean I can't have good ideas!" He exclaimed. Tikki giggled and then shivered as a door opened and closed, signifying Ryou leaving Yugi's room to go and get some more hot cocoa and cookies. Plagg's gaze softened, and he sat closer to her, wrapping his paws around her. "Here."

"Thanks, kitty." Tikki muttered, a faint hue of red on her cheeks. If Plagg noticed, he didn't comment, proceeding to purr as they stayed there for a while longer.

"Your welcome, darling."

92929495599483716829494838726283949948463638949484837388383


	8. Chapter 8

Shandy: Alright, reviews first thing!

Candy: Wait-

Shandy: Nope! Reviews!

Candy: Fine.

 **KawaiiFanficLover: He will be taking action eventually. (Between you and me, I'm writing it out right now. Prepare for things to go down!)**

 **Amanda27A.g: *shrugs* They might, they might not, it's still up for debate.**

 **dr-fanmai-lover (guest): I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Shandy: On with the story!

92929495599483716829494838726283949948463638949484837388383

"Dang, Mari, how are you so good at these things?" Adrien asked as they sat in front of the tv, playing a two player game. She giggled.

"I don't know."

"Well, your lucky charm has done wonders, though." He admitted with a blush, fingering it in his pocket.

"R-Really?" Marinette blushed lightly. "Well, you're welcome!" She cheered, beaming up at him. Adrien smiled back, already familiar with the words 'so cute' 'kawaii' or 'super cute' when it came to anything Marinette.

"Hey, Marinette…" Adrien paused as he thought. "What do you… think of Ryou and Yugi's situation?" Marinette tilted her head, and he continued. "With the whole in love with spirit thing?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but it's clear as day that they do love each other, for me, anyway. With the way that Yami and Yugi act when they're together, they know the other so well that they probably share everything with each other. I'd be surprised if their relationship didn't start when they first met! But with Ryou and Bakura…" Marinette hesitated. "They look like a more realistic version of how couples are. Their all so sweet… some in their own twisted way. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Bakura and Ryou told me that they're each other's other halfs, like yin and yang." He sighed. "But with the way they were speaking when Ryou- or should I say Bakura- ran off after threatening the other guys life, it sounded like someone who knew their love to each other that wanted to take Yami and Bakura away, for whatever reason. And if their love for each other is that strong, then how do we help them keep it that way?" Marinette nodded in agreement, humming in thought.

" **I don't know. Whatever you decide is probably better than what we have- we don't even have a real game plan."** The two jumped at the spirit's voice, turning to see Yami floating in a casual, yet attentive way.

"Curses, Yami, you scared us!" Marinette said, placing a hand on her beating heart.

" **My apologies. Yugi has told me that I need to work on announcing when I enter a room."** A fond smile crossed his lips.

"So do you guys really don't know what to do next?" Adrien asked, and Yami nodded.

" **We were planning on doing research here on our own and find out that way from what we already know, but Ishizu Ishtar and her tablets depicting small fragments of mine and Bakura's past are coming to be on tour here for Ra knows how long. With her history, she'll intimidate any other sources we could use to keep their mouths shut."  
**  
"And she wants you two to separate?" Marinette asked. Yami nodded. "That's horrible!"

" **Ishizu always has a reason for everything."** Yami continued. " **Every move she has made is for some sort of gain. Mostly beneficial to her or her brother, but I don't see what she could gain from separating Aibou from me and Ryou from the thief."  
**  
"I see… so she's like my father." Adrien concluded, a hand to his chin in thought. "I haven't exactly found a way to persuade my father into doing anything than what he has planned, besides going to school, but that was probably a rare stroke of luck." He sighed.

" **Ah…"**

" **So you decided to talk to them without your precious mini Pharaoh? I'm intrigued."** Bakura appeared a moment later just lounging on air, mischievous smirk planted on his lips as Yami growled, his face hardening.

" **Yugi is having a private moment with Ryou and I figured that talking to Marinette and Adrien would help all of us find a better solution to this whole mess. I don't see you doing anything to help, Baka."** Yami replied. Bakura opened his mouth to retort, but Marinette had already stood up and held her hands out.

"Please, don't fight!" She begged. "We'll never find a solution if you two fight!"

" **Tch."**

"Marinette's right, Bakura." Adrien placed a hand on her shoulder.

" **I'm not on about that."** Bakura replied. " **I just can't help but notice that the two people in this room that are smarter than the Pharaoh can't figure out something so obvious about each other."** He chuckled darkly, sending shivers up Marinette's spine. Yami glared at him harshly for the comment. " **No matter, it's even more boring in here now. I'm gonna go see if Ryou's doing anything fun, or maybe I'll torment some people out on the street."** He 'stood up' and walked out of the room, phasing through the door.

" **I never will want to understand him and his strange, savage ways."** Yami said dryly.

"What did he mean by something obvious about each other?" Adrien asked, curious. Yami froze, his eyes wide.

" **Uhh… well…"** He cleared his throat. " **Yugi said that she would stop doing something with me if I told you two. I'm gonna go see how Yugi and Ryou are doing."** And then the other spirit left. Adrien pouted at the space that Yami had vacated and Marinette groaned, flopping down on the chair behind her.

"Like that was insightful." She grumbled.

"I agree. I might be even more confused now than I was." Adrien replied, sitting down in his chair as well. "When do you think the others will start suspecting them?"

"Alya already wants to get down to the truth. She's been everywhere researching the Millenium Puzzle, and the ring if she knew of it's existence. Yami and Yugi were thinking of telling most of our friends besides Chloe about them with Ryou and Bakura, but they want to wait for the right moment." She sighed. "But I saw several occasions where they could've done it and gotten it over with. It makes me wonder what they're waiting for."

"It's all about strategy." Adrien muttered before speaking a little louder. "I mean, she and Yami are the the queen/king of games, they might want to be in a specific type of circumstance to reveal their secrets."

"Yeah… wanna continue playing?" Adrien smiled at her playfully and Marinette turned to mush, though she couldn't help but feel like she had seen that smile many, many, MANY times before.

"Sure!"

288282883848488484747474884959595858476363748484884

Yugi and Ryou were on edge all the time when school came back around after the holidays. They had decided that they would tell Alya and Nino (who was the new superhero who had appeared just over a month ago named Jade Turtle) when Adrien and Marinette found out about each other. Unfortunately, the arrival of Ishizu and the question of when she would show up at the places they lived were postponing their progress on getting the two of them to confess.

Tikki and Plagg had also talked to the two girls, their chosen, and the other Kwamis about going to see Master Fu in their civilian forms to see if Fu had found anything that could help them. The two Kwamis had also decided that everyone trusted each other blindly enough to not be having any doubts when their identities were revealed- especially Chloe, since she had been getting better recently.

Marinette was against the idea at first, but Adrien was all for it. They had all talked about it the night before, during patrol, and decided to meet in the park by a specific bench.

Yugi and Ryou froze when a student walked in. Their teacher glanced at him.

"Yes?"

"Uh, Yugi Motou and Ryou Bakura have a guardian visitor that requests to see them immediately." He explained. The two girls shot each other a look. "A Miss Ishtar waiting by the front of the school."

"We're going." Yugi sighed as the two of them stood up, walking out of the classroom like they were being walked to heir death.

While their darks comforted the two girls in their mind, Yugi and Ryou stood awfully close to each other. One of Yugi's hands was holding on tightly to the chain around her neck, and Ryou was heavily tempted to pull out the ring. She settled for folding her arms across her chest, almost hugging the area where the ring lay on her chest. They stopped when they finished approaching the front of the school, an Egyptian woman with long black hair and blue eyes was staring at them expectedly, and a platinum blonde Egyptian with lavender eyes was leaning against the wall and looking very disinterested.

"I wish to speak to the Pharaoh." Ishizu spoke. Yugi bit her lip.

' _Yami?'  
_  
' **I have no intent on talking to she who wishes to separate us, Aibou.'**

"He doesn't want to talk to you at the moment." She replied. Ryou side-stepped behind Yugi a little, the aura that Ishizu was giving off wasn't a good one.

"Why not? Does he not want to learn of his memories?" She asked. Yami growled in Yugi's mind.

"Of course he does, it's just…" Yugi paused, trying to find the best way to say this. "He doesn't want to learn of them right away!"

"Both of your actions during Battle City prove that claim false. I know when your lying, Yugi." Ishizu replied. Her younger brother, Malik, seemed to be interested.

"Why wouldn't he want to find out who he was in the past?" Yugi swallowed, unsure of what to say now.

"I-Ishtar-san." Ryou spoke hesitantly. "If I may ask, you have told us before that we were hikaris- the light halves to the spirits that inhabit our Millennium Items, correct?" Malik was shocked as his older sister nodded. "And the Ceremonial Duel would split us up either way, correct?" She nodded again. "Then what I ask is why you want to separate two souls that were meant to be together from the beginning? What is the point of us wanting to become only half of one again?"

"That is not up to me." Ishizu said calmly. "It is up to destiny and fate, do not ask me things in which I do not know of."

"Sister, aren't there supposed to be three hikaris?" Malik asked. "That's what it said in the legend. Where is the third?"

"I do not know." Ishizu replied instantly, turning to glance at her brother before looking back at the two girls. "I'll give you a week before I come to talk to you again- if you wish to speak to me, I'll be at the museum. Come, Malik." They left before Yugi or Ryou could blink.

"Wait, so Malik doesn't know that he's a hikari?!" Ryou asked in a whisper.

"And shouldn't there be four hikaris? You know, one for Yami, one for Bakura, one for Marik, and one for the high priest, in other words, Seto?" Yugi asked in turn after nodding to Ryou's question. Ryou nodded in response to Yugi's as the two just stood there.

"Come, Yugi, let's go back to class. The others are taking us to Master Fu after school today." Ryou grabbed the other's hand while Yugi nodded numbly, allowing herself to be lead to class.

Something wasn't right about any of this. And she wanted to find out why.

727273737848488474636367484959584736636374548747464774


	9. Chapter 9

Shandy: Alright, reveal this chapter- and I mean THE MASSIVE REVEAL THAT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!

Candy: Reviews!

 **foxchick1: You're about to find out.**

 **Guest: Here's more!**

 **Amanda27a.g: You'll find out this chapter.**

 **KawaiiFanficLover: Malik's coming in this chapter, and Seto and Joey are coming in soon. Few more chapters.**

Shandy: Enjoy the chapter!

727273737848488474636367484959584736636374548747464774

Yugi and Marinette got to the park first after checking in first at home. Marinette insisted on wearing a scarf and sunglasses to hide her identity, which made Yugi grown and Yami chuckle.

"Come on, Mari! The others are coming and not hiding their identities either!"

"But what if they think I'm a disappointment?!" Before Yugi could retort, she was interrupted by Alya, who was walking over and waving, shouting Marinette's name. So the disguise didn't work. Yugi thanked the stars above for that.

"Alya, what are you doing here?" Marinette asked, curious.

"I'm meeting some, uh, online friends!" She decided. "Yeah, this is where we decided to meet this time to talk about any possible, uh, collaborations we could do together. What about you?"

"We're waiting for some people Yugi met the other day." Marinette explained and Yugi facepalmed.

"I see, mind if I wait with you?"

"No problem-"

"Hey, Alya, Marinette, Yugi!" The three girls turned to see Adrien, Nino, and Ryou walking over. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I'm meeting with some people for a collaboration through the blogs and Marinette and Yugi are waiting for some friends they met the other day." Alya explained as the last person walked over.

"Oh, hi Chloe!" Yugi said cheerfully. "What are you doing here?"

"Just meeting some people." She said blandly, looking at her fingernails. She had stopped clinging to Adrien recently, which everyone appreciated.

"Ryou and I are meeting some model associates of mine and Nino's meeting other friends of his." Adrien said as they all stood there, together, completely unaware of what was going on. Yugi groaned and Ryou sighed as she walked over to the other.

"Will this ever end?" She asked the game queen.

"Hopefully soon." Yugi said. "I'm surprised Mou Hitori No Boku still finds it funny, it only gets more and more aggravating for me." Ryou sighed in understanding. There were several seconds that stretched to minutes as everyone obliviously waited for the people who were already there. It was three minutes later that Yugi snapped, freezing as the wind had begun to pick up.

"Can't we all just go to this Master Fu now?!" She asked loudly, earning everyone's attention. "I might be used to the cold and harsh winters of Japan, but that doesn't mean I can stand standing in the snow with a cold wind for a long time without moving!" Several seconds of silence answered Yugi, and Ryou, who was now Bakura, was howling in laughter at Yugi, who scowl-pouted at him.

"I thought you were going to meet friends you met yesterday." Adrien said, surprised that they knew of Master Fu.

"Well…" Marinette fiddled with her fingers. "We are. We were going to meet here and then head to Master Fu's to talk. In reality, I have no idea who they are… unless…" She stared at where she knew the other's miraculous would be. Chloe was wearing a Bee hair comb, Nino had a bracelet of some sort, Alya was fiddling with a necklace, and Adrien had a ring on his left hand.

They looked similar, she always knew that, but was it possible?! It appeared to be so, as Yugi nodded when Marinette sent her a glance. Bakura was too busy laughing up a storm as Marinette erupted into a red version of herself. Adrien blinked.

"Wait-" He held up his hand. "You mean to say that we've known everyone from the beginning?"

"Finally!" Yugi said. "I wasn't sure how sane I would be if I had to wait any longer!"

"What are you talking about?" Alya asked, tilting her head to the side. Adrien walked in a very Cat Noir like way and went down on one knee, smirk on his face as he grabbed Marinette's hand gently and pulled it up to his lips, kissing it.

"I finally found you, M'lady." Poor Marinette had had too much and fainted, almost landing in the snow if Adrien hadn't caught her before any part of her besides her feet could touch the ground, carrying her bridal style. He had an affectionate smile at the girl in his arms as Ryou, Yugi, and Alya squealed. "Let's go, no need to keep Master Fu waiting."

83838384889595859484873636363739949595848484884

Marinette woke up right before they reached Master Fu's house in Adrien's warm arms. Yugi was explaining everything to everyone who didn't know, and Ryou and Adrien inserting their own words when it was needed or asked of them.

Adrien smiled a dashing smile at Marinette when he noticed that she was awake.

"Good Afternoon, Princess." He said smoothly. Marinette turned red and almost fainted again as he continued. "We're almost there." He noticed how red she was and grew worried. "Are you alright? You can walk if you want to, or if you feel uncomfortable I can-"

"I-I'm fine." She managed to say, looking up into his soft, emerald green eyes. She looked away almost instantly and blushed another ten shades. "This is comfortable." He smiled, pleased as she hid her face in his chest, wishing she was still passed out.

"Here we are." Alya said, knocking on the door. The door opened a few moments later to show a man just about the same height at Yugi. He was in a red Hawaiian shirt and was clearly Chinese.

"Ah, hello." He said, smiling calmly. "I heard that you needed to discuss something with me about the Millennium Items that were brought up around the beginning of the school year?" Everyone nodded and he welcomed them in. "It's a pleasant surprise to meet the two of the four hikaris."

"The pleasure is ours, Master Fu." Ryou answered for Yugi as Yugi was having trouble with the winter clothes she had on. Adrien placed Marinette on the floor when she asked and both of them moved to help poor, little Yugi.

"If they wish, your spirits may come out as well. They are welcome in my home." He said when everyone finally walked into the main area. Pillows were set up in a circle around a smaller, just barely off the ground, table. The table had three candles in the center, but otherwise it was bare.

" **That's a deadly mistake."** Bakura appeared by Ryou with a dark chuckle, and shortly after Yami appeared. " **Might just decide to rob this place."**

" **As if you'd succeed."** Yami replied, more focused on Yugi than anyone else. " **He knew of us before we could introduce ourselves. Surely if he were to welcome such a dirty, low-life thief to come in at any time he would be prepared should you decide to steal from him, baka."** Bakura growled as Fu chuckled, sitting down on the floor with Adrien, Yugi, Ryou, and Marinette following. The others were staring at them in shock.

"Is something wrong?" Yugi asked.

"It's different hearing it than seeing it." Nino replied as Alya rubbed her eyes. Chloe scoffed, sitting down on the other side of Adrien even though she didn't act in any clingy way towards him.

"Let's get on with it. All I know about this meeting is that we're here to help those two-" She pointed at Yugi and Ryou. "And these spirits with a problem that is apparently very conflicting."

"It is." Tikki agreed, speaking for the first time as she appeared from behind Marinette. "I'm sure you have all heard of Yin and Yang, right?"

"Yeah, complete opposites that balance each other out and go hand in hand. Yin is supposed to be good and Yang is supposed to be bad, right?"

"The basic idea." Plagg agreed from Adrien's shoulder. "Me and Tikki are like that, but so are Yugi and Yami, and Ryou and Bakura. If one were to die or be permanently separated from the other, they would go insane or kill themselves with the pain that would be caused. Someone plans on doing just that."

"Ishizu Ishtar is the woman in charge of the new Aincient Egyptian exhibit that's coming to town." Yugi explained. "Generally, she is good. This is the first time I've seen her do something so reckless for whatever reason it may be. Though she has never strayed us the wrong way before, we know she is now."

" **She wishes for me to get my memories of my past life back."** Yami continued. " **But with the way she has chosen, I have to Duel Yugi with a special duel after I regain my memories so that I can move on to the afterlife. If I do not participate in the Duel or if I were to win, I would loose not only the memories I gained, but perhaps even the ones of my time with Yugi- and potentially causing the Millennium Puzzle to shatter, preventing me and Yugi from ever meeting each other ever again."  
**  
"At the moment, staying 'indecisive' about the Duel is the best we can do." Ryou sighed, slouching forward and resting her head on her fist. "But Ishtar-san has given us a week to decide, and I fear what would happen if we were to say no to her without solid proof of why we said no- and us being in love with our darks wouldn't count."

" **You know, if you'd listen to my ideas we probably wouldn't be in this mess."** Bakura stated.

" **All of your plans involve murder and torture. Of course we're not using it."** Yami replied with a scowl.

"Was there anything else weird going on?" Fu asked.

"Actually, yes." Yugi supplied. "She has a little brother, Malik. He's supposed to be the third hikari, but Ishizu hasn't told him that and has only told him that there are three, not four, hikaris. I've never heard her lie so outright to Malik like that. It was so unnerving. And dangerous."

"Why is not knowing dangerous?" Nino asked. Yugi, Ryou, and Yami winced.

" **Not knowing you're a hikari or yami is indeed dangerous."** Bakura explained. " **For three out of the four pairs, the dark is a spirit and the hikari is their connection to the real world. That includes Malik. His dark, however, is crazier than me and insane because of events best not mentioned now. We actually had to temporarily send him to the shadow realm on Ishizu's insistence, but that would only make it worse for his condition. A yami needs his hikari to stay sane. Because Malik doesn't know, he could very easily have Ishizu or his older brother, Odion, block the other out. If this continues, Marik would eventually die from insanity- separating the two of them permanently. Then a whole bunch of depression s*** would go down and Malik would end up either insane or suicidal."** Everyone in the room shivered.

"Why can't we just tell him?" Chloe asked.

"As much as I would love to tell Malik that he's a hikari and invite him to mine and Ryou's hikari chat, I believe that Ishizu should be the one to do it. Or, at least, Odion. It's better the words of knowledge come from your family than complete strangers who can predict the future." Yugi sighed.

"From experience, it's also very painful when you have to learn something important from your friends and not your family." Ryou added. "I'd hate to see how Malik would react to learning that his sister basically lied to him about all of that." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Now, let's focus on finding out Miss. Ishtar's reason for doing this." Fu said seriously, and they all began to converse with each other about possible solutions.

83658026857803705827835702837580723087580273528745082

He didn't blame them, nor did he hate them. They hadn't earned anything that would direct his anger on them.

But his sister, on the other hand… he did not approve of.

Malik looked down at his hand, were hieroglyphics were drawn onto there to help 'secure' his mind and prevent the evil spirit from hurting anyone else ever again.

But whenever Malik looked at one of those moments, he knew the other was only protecting him. Had Marik only gotten insane because Malik ignored him for a good portion of his life ever since they met? What was he like before that, then?

Malik rushed away to a clear patch of shoe and began scrubbing the writing off, feeling the presence in his mind return slowly. When it was all off, he was hugging and comforting the other spirit in his head, promising that this would never happen again.

To his delight, the other was only surprised in a happy way and was very much like a child when Malik promised to hang out with him later that night, when he got into bed.

Malik began to walk to where they were staying, a new point of view in mind as he thought of how he would get everything to go down.

46465577546367768697865764545457867989875746433453578679875665

"Well, I've found something that you'll find interesting." Fu said, pulling out a book. "It talks about what was going on at the time- and let me tell you it was horrid." He sighed. "Just after the Miraculous were retired, the seven items were created in an effort for higher protection by murdering a whole village whose name is lost to time."

' **Kul Elna.'**

' _What?'  
_  
' **Nothing.'**

"It's written that the items were later used to seal a demon and sacrificed three souls, and that during that time several other souls were sacrificed as well- three who were the closest to the three sacrificed, two whose story would last for ages, and the rest aren't mentioned in numbers, but it says that they were everyone's support and back up. All except for the three who were sacrificed were reincarnated in what appears to be today, with your Pharaoh and Thief being here." Master Fu nodded towards the two spirits. "But after that there is nothing more besides the story of the Priest and street girl."

" **Please, tell us."** Yami said. " **What is this story?"**

"During the fight against the demon, there was a Priest who saved a street girl from being stoned to death by the local townsfolk. She possessed a rare and powerful ability that only came out in dire situations. It's stated that even though she was technically sacrificed, the gods decided that she would be reborn in a different form after the Priest begged to be with her in the mortal life, and when his time came he was reborn as well. They are the fourth yami-hikari pair, supposedly." Master Fu placed the book in front of Yugi and Ryou.

"Fu?"

"You can look through this to your heart's desire to see if you found anything that I've missed."

"Alright. Thank you so much!"

"Your welcome! You guys can all socialize here while I talk to your Kwamis- is that okay?"

"Sure!" Marinette said, while the others shrugged.

29928388484747464664758585847466374849598473636478595847363637


	10. Chapter 10

Shandy: All right- it's time to update!

Candy: Reviews!

 **foxchick1: That's what I was aiming for. Some light, hilarious stuff to mix into all the seriousness that's going to happen. I'm glad you liked it!**

 **whitlaw123: Thank you!**

 **KawaiiFanficLover: I can't wait for it to happen in season two. Seriously, I'm watching everything for when the reveal episode comes out.**

Shandy: Enjoy the chappie!

29928388484747464664758585847466374849598473636478595847363637

"Malik, I didn't know that Ishizu enrolled you in public school. I thought you were homeschooled." Yugi said with a smile. It was two days after the meeting, a Monday, and they were met with a pleasant shock.

"Actually, Yugi…" Malik paused. "I came here on my own with my own agenda. Chloe helped me, so I didn't have to use my Millennium Rod when we ran into trouble."

"How did you meet Chloe?" Ryou asked.

"Her father owns the hotel we're staying in." Malik answered. "I told her that I wanted to go to public school for once in my life, and she decided to help me out! Ishizu and Odion think that I'm scouting the streets for souvenirs."

"I tried doing that last year when my father wouldn't let me." Adrien said. "After the second time he let me, but It must be harder if your moving around a lot."

"Yeah, it is." Malik sighed. "But forget that, I need to talk-"

"Alright students, sit down, we have a new student with us today- Malik Ishtar!" Malik stood up and waved to the class. "Malik, we really should only have two people per seat." Speaking of, Nathaniel had started sitting on the other side of the room with a new friend of his, so Ryou and Yugi were sitting together.

"But Mme. Bustiers, please can Malik sit with us?" Yugi asked, putting her hands together innocently.

"Yeah! We don't mind!" Ryou added.

"I'm not sure if-"

"Please~!" Yugi and Ryou turned on their deadliest weapon for the first time since they started school- the puppy eyes.

"Oh, alright, but if this causes any trouble you'll move seats." She claimed. Yugi and Ryou high fives and Malik chuckled, sitting down when the two scooted to let him sit more comfortably. A few seconds later, Yugi passed a note to Malik.

 _(You said you wanted to talk?)  
_  
(Yeah, about what happened a few days ago.) He replied. Yugi and Ryou both read it before responding.

 _(About the encounter with your sister?)_

 _(Yami really doesn't think he's ready to leave this world yet.)_

(Well, that and something else…)

 _(What is it?)_

(See, yesterday I was exploring the city and saw you guys standing in the park. I was about to approach you and the super team when Yugi said something and your friend Marinette fainted.)

 _(Go on.)_

(And then you guys left for Fuu's house or whatever. I decided to follow you to see if this was the reason why the Pharaoh wasn't ready yet. But when I got there I learned something. Did Ishizu really lie to me? Again, about something this important?)

 _(Yeah…)_

 _(I'm sorry you had to find out this way, Malik.)_

(And I'm sorry that my sister gets so pushy.)

 _(Do you want to know anything else?)_

(Yeah, how do get a strong connection with a yami after being separated/shunned for most of your lives?)

919292828387374747483993828273784938474774839284747

After that, Malik was introduced quickly to the gang, who all said varying degrees of hello besides Chloe.

"So, what did you guys decide to do?" Malik asked while they ate lunch. "About my sister?"

"We told Master Fu everything, tossed a few possibilities around, and then he told us to sleep on it and cross our fingers." Marinette answered as she slapped Adrien's hand from her small amount of remaining food, probing the said boy to pout. "Tikki said that he only does that if he's contemplating something serious that could make a huge impact on everyone's lives, not just ours or our close friends."

"I see…" Malik nodded his head in understanding.

"You know, I'm very surprised at how well your taking all this." Ryou admitted, patting Adrien's shoulder in a sympathetic way- she also had only gotten a salad for lunch and her stomach was still grumbling for more. Adrien had eaten more than enough of Marinette's, which was the only reason why she wouldn't let him eat any more. "I honestly thought that you would explode in our faces for keeping it from you."

"I almost did." Malik admitted. "But I understand where you're coming from, whereas I've never understood my sister all that well. I almost blew up at her this morning, but with my relationship with Marik EXTREMELY unstable, I figured it's best if I focus on being happy and not sad or angry. I figured, anyway. This feels really strange…"

"Can he come out in spirit form yet?" Nino asked, Alya asleep in his lap.

"He's tried, but we're both afraid that Ishizu and Odion will sense him and insist on placing another spell on us- Odion doesn't know about there being four hikaris either." Malik clarified when some people gave him a weird look.

"What if Yami or Bakura used their powers to cloak it?" Chloe asked, deciding to be helpful. "You know, do something that would draw the attention away from you…"

 **"That wouldn't work."** Yami had taken over, not feeling safe to materialize out of the body as a spirit at school. **"Him coming out as a spirit would count as extra shadow magic being provided by a third person, and the only other person that could do that is Kaiba. The thing is that he's back in Japan, and would have absolutely no reason to come here. Also because he doesn't believe in any of this. No matter what we did, Ishizu would know what happened."**

"Wait… didn't you say that our magic kinda cancels yours out?" Marinette asked, and Yami nodded. "What if we were to shield it while they practiced?" Bakura had come out at this point, also shaking his head.

 **"You don't get it- it uses shadow magic for us to materialize as spirits."** He spoke. **"Not to switch in the body. And, as proved with a previous akuma, not only do their powers not work on us, but we cannot use our shadow magic at all. I'm positive the same is with your magic."**

" **At the moment, the best thing Malik can do is erase the mark as fast as he can after they write it down. You should focus more on their mental bond than using your magic. Focusing on the bond and trusting each other will help you more in the future than using shadow magic ever will."** Yami finished before both yamis relinquished their control to their lights. Malik nodded in understanding right as the announcement speakers went off.

"Malik Ishtar, your sister wishes to speak to you." It spoke.

"And she found me." Malik sighed.

"Let us come with you!" Yugi said. "We can help you come up with an excuse, and Bakura can help! Ishizu still has a hard time discovering when he's in control because he's very good at being Ryou." Ryou nodded in agreement.

"We'll come too!" Marinette said, but Malik shook his head.

"Sorry, guys, but believe me when I say that it is for your best intentions that you NOT meet my sister yet. The moment she does she will know everything about you and will try to convince you to help her with whatever she's planning." Everyone paled while Chloe nodded in agreement.

"She tried to keep me away from Malik, but Pollen pushed me into becoming friends with him to help me with my… you know." Chloe fiddled with the straw on her drink and everyone nodded.

"Alright, good luck, Malik!"

"You got this, bro."

"Thanks." And so, the three Hikaris walked toward the front of the school. Bakura had taken control again, but now she looked so much like Ryou that the only noticeable difference was her height.

"Alright, the best lie for this situation is that we convinced you to." Bakura explained, the pronounced expert in the art of lying. "If that doesn't work, you can 'fess up' and say that you have a crush on Ryou and wanted to spend more time with her- uh, me. Privately, of course." He paused. "Is Marik okay with that? I know how possessive I was of Ryou when we first united."

"He's okay, he knows you love Ryou." Malik replied. Then they grew to talking about lighter matters, such as Adrien and Marinette becoming boyfriend and girlfriend soon, and how Mme. Mendelive's homework was WAY too hard. So as to not arouse suspicion, they all decided.

When they got there, Ishizu was waiting with a scowl and Odion was on high alert. Odion was a big, bald Egyptian with tattooed hieroglyphics on the side of his head.

"Hello, Ishizu, Odion!" Malik said as though he had no idea why they were there. "What are you doing here?"

"You wouldn't answer your phone, and the Taunk showed me where you were." Ishizu said. "You know that you're not supposed to be going to public school."

"Ishizu, you said it yourself that I have terrible social skills." Malik replied. "Ryou and Yugi said that they learned by going to school and invited me to go with them, so I did." Ishizu eyed the three of them suspiciously. Malik scooted a little in front of Ryou as backup for the backup lie, but Odion intervened.

"Malik has a point, Sister." He said. "Malik will need his social skills to help him later on in life, and if school will help rather than him traveling around with us, it's probably best."

"And he could stay with me and grandpa." Yugi volunteered.

"Or with me." Ryou volunteered with a smile. "I do live alone, after all." Malik smiled at Ryou and then at Yugi happily. Ishizu huffed.

"Fine, but you best go over this with your parents about this." She said. Malik held a hand out behind him to the two girls and they high fives it, each mentally breathing a sigh of relief. "You know how to do the protection spell, right?"

"Of course, sister." Malik said. "And I should renew it every full moon." He mentally rolled his eyes at his sister.

"Good-" She turned to Yugi and Ryou. "I am still going to talk to you two at the designated date." And then she turned and left with Odion trailing behind her. With that, Yugi, Malik, and Ryou breathed a sigh of relief and went to return to lunch.

82828283959699685837378383949494837277384949484

The next day, Malik went with Yugi, Ryou, Marinette, and Adrien to see Master Fu, who let them in with open arms.

"Come in, come in! I have great news!" He said happily. "I have found a way!"

"Really?" Yugi gasped in delight. When the old man that reminded her very much of her grandfather nodded she cried for joy, grabbed Ryou and Marinette's hands, and started spinning them around with her in a circle. They all laughed at her joy, Yami and Bakura materializing quickly so as not to get dizzy with their hikaris.

"But there is one thing." Master Fu sighed. "We'll need a few things before we can do anything." They stopped, looking at the wise man attentively. "We need the fourth pair."

"Kaiba and his hikari?" Malik asked, furrowing his brows. "But Kaiba doesn't believe in magic and his hikari is unknown."

"I believe Bakura and Yami know how to seek other magic users, they will have to work together to find whoever it is." Master Fu replied, giving the two a knowing look. "Second is that we need another's memories of the past that Yami lived in, and third is Tikki and Plagg with all seven Millennium Items."

"All seven?" Yugi asked. "That's not so hard, I have the scales, key, and Puzzle."

"I have the eye and ring." Ryou added.

"And I can get the taunk and Rod for you." Malik said, still confused. "But how on earth are we supposed to find someone with memories of Yami's past life? And how are we supposed to get Kaiba and his hikari over here?"

"I am taking care of the last part- and I'm sure that one of you will have an idea." Bakura suddenly looked like he was going to pop a blood vessel, his eyes closed as he gritted his teeth. No one seemed to notice. He also vanished back inside of the ring, which only Ryou felt.

She inquired as to why he suddenly went into the ring.

He replied with he wasn't feeling well and needed to take some stress out at some stupid targets in his soul room.

Ryou asked if she could do anything to help.

Bakura replied that they would have to wait until they were alone.

Ryou agreed and focused on the real world.

"But it's impossible to get Kaiba to believe in magic. How can he help us if he doesn't believe it?" Malik asked.

"We will have to make him believe." Fu replied. "Now, off you go, I have customers to attend to and you probably have rooms to clean."

"How did you know that?!" Malik and Marinette asked at the same time, but they were all pushed out of the shop before he answered.

"Well, that was exciting." Yugi said a few silent seconds later.

"Yes, it was."

"Who else feels like going to Mari's bakery?" Adrien asked, a hand landing on his growling stomach. Marinette shot him a sympathetic look and giggled as well.

"Silly kitty, that sounds like a great idea."

"Then let's go! I can't wait to see your place, Yugi!" Malik cheered, and they all laughed.

82828384994848372625647485985746364747848484848


	11. Chapter 11

Shandy: All right- who's ready for child adorableness and backstory!

*silence*

Candy: It doesn't matter- reviews!

 **whitlaw123: Here's more!**

 **KawaiiFanficLover: You'll find out next chapter. ;)**

82828384994848372625647485985746364747848484848

Ryou waved goodbye to Adrien as she entered her room to go to bed, though she couldn't help but feel depressed every time she had to do this.

Her bedroom was decorated with white and baby blue, the colors her father had somehow figured out were her favorite. Besides her clothes, all of her other stuff was still packed and not out in the least. It was large and empty, with a large window by the head of her bead. The blankets were as smooth as silk and yet as soft as velvet.

She never planned on ever unpacking, unpacking meant claiming this as a home of some sort, whereas her real home was in Japan.

"Bakura?" She asked. "We're alone… do you want to talk now?" Bakura appeared before her, sitting down cross legged with his arms crossed, a very rare pondering face sitting upon his features. It made Ryou's heart pound in an enjoyable way. But, several seconds that felt like minutes passed before he spoke.

" **Tenshi, if I were to… show you something, would you promise not to run away? Or scream? Or hate me? It's not big, just a small part, but-"  
**  
"Of course I'd promise, 'Kura." Ryou replied with a smile. Bakura but his lip, a rare sign of uncertainty that only Ryou ever saw.

" **Are you sure?"** He asked. " **It's very shocking and it might be a little blurry, and I'd hate that I have to show you because I know that you've probably already figured it out, but-"**

"Bakura, I'm always sure when it comes to you." The spirit's mouth twitched a small smile before he began to fade away.

" **You'll have to come to my soul room- whenever you're ready." **Ryou gasped in delight, having never been in her other's soul room before, and hurriedly did everything she needed to do before situating herself under her bed sheets and closing her eyes.

She felt the familiar tug on her soul that usually happened when Bakura took over, but this time, she could feel that her body was currently soulless and not under the control of the other spirit. When she felt steady, she opened her eyes and leaped off of her bed that was now in a new room- her soul room.

Her bed looked just like the one she had back home, and the layout to her room in Japan was very similar. The desk to her right held things that she never wanted to let go. Against the foot of her bed was a pile of stuffed animals that had been her favorite growing up or represented her favorite things. Across from her desk sat a closet that held her memories, and scattered across the room were small things that relayed an important memory. She payed no attention anyway as she ran toward the door across from her, pausing and taking calming breaths before opening it to the hallway that connected their souls. The soul hall.

The light from her room illuminated the floor and the wall adjacent to her own, which held it's own, ancient looking door that appeared to be made out of wood, whereas hers was of a shiny metal. She slowly walked over to the old-wood door and lifted her hand up. She knocked on it timidly and politely three times, and then waited patiently.

"Come in, Tenshi." Bakura's voice spoke. Ryou grabbed the handle and carefully pulled it open. She walked inside and gasped in awe.

A throne surrounded by jewels were the first things she noticed, resembling that he was, and still is, the King of Thieves. A few of his favorite knives and weapons were hung up on a wall, and a target lay next to that with several tears in it- most of them around the bulls eye. Bakura now appeared like he had a body, and he was clothed in his own clothes. An expensive looking red robe and a loincloth, from when he was alive in Egypt.

However, Bakura wasn't looking at Ryou. He was staring at a very worn box with great hesitation. Eventually he moved to sit down on his throne with it and motioned Ryou to come forward. Ryou did so with a bounce in her step, Bakura settling her down on his lap.

"What's in there?" She asked, pointing to the box.

"That's what I'm going to show you." He said, and he actually sounded like he was alive, his voice not sounding as though it was through some strange filter. It made her smile grow and eyes sparkle in delight.

"I can't wait!" He chuckled and opened the lid on the wooden box, revealing… tablets. Small, stone tablets that could fit in the palm of her hand.

"You see, Ryou, I don't just know the basics of my past life, as so many others believe." He pulled out a tablet and showed it to her. She grabbed it with both of her hands so that she could examine it closely. On it was a picture of a woman that looked to be her twin. "Each of these tablets relate to all of the memories that I share the specific person on the tablet. I used to watch them over and over again, but…. I haven't touched any of these since I met you." He admitted.

"Really?" Ryou asked.

"I had them all memorized." He admitted. "I always guessed that the Pharaoh had just lost his version of these when the Puzzle shattered, which made me hate him even more. How could he lose something as precious as his version of what I have?"

"I came upon them while I was looking for a weakness in his stupid maze of a soul room." He continued. "Stuck in a hidden room were a bunch of tablets that were bigger than me, each of the Duel spirit that belonged to the people of his past. Before I could explore further, the almighty idiot decided to enter that room." He scoffed. "The goody-two-shoes couldn't see any of it. All he found was what awaited him behind every door of that just as stupid maze. It made me want to puke!" Bakura shook his head in disgust, as Ryou listened curiously, and he waved his hand.

"But that's not what I wanted to show you." He sighed. He selected another tablet and showed it to Ryou. This time it was of a Duel Monster that looked like Obelisk the tormentor, only he had a snake coming out of his stomach. "This one explains how the Millennium Items were created, from my perspective, of course." He glanced at her. "Do you want to see it?"

"Yeah!" Ryou said enthusiastically, forgetting about her question on the twin in the tablet. "As long as it's okay with you."

"Alright, but as a fair warning, at some point you might want to close your eyes." Ryou was about to ask why when a light began to shine from the tablet and it enveloped them.

309292939399494858477474747478484748748483838384847

When Ryou could see again, both her and Bakura were floating spirits in the middle of an ancient town in the desert. A child-like version of Bakura was eyeing some expensive meat that was for sale. Ryou could hear the kid's thoughts.

 _'If I could steal that, papa would agree to take me with him on his next mission!'_ He thought with glee. He walked over to the vendor, lost in the crowd for a moment before appearing next to the stall. There, in the shadows, he waited for the perfect opportunity to steal it.

When he did, Ryou and Bakura followed him back to his house. The little kid had burst through the door in celebration, showing his father his prize and talking about how he did it excitedly. His father ruffled his hair.

"Good job, Akeifa." He spoke. "You'll make for a great thief one day, just like your mother." The boy practically beamed.

"So, does that mean that-" A barrage of pounding fists were heard on the door. The two of them froze.

"Open in the name of the Pharaoh of Egypt!"

"Hide, my boy, now!"

"But, father-"

"I don't want you to get hurt. Go!" The little boy presently named Akeifa nodded and rushed to the hiding place, which was inside the wall. His father opened up the door with his knife flashing in his right hand, but before he could use it, he was knocked unconscious and it fell into the ground. Akeifa held a hand to his mouth to remind himself not to make any noise.

"Wasn't there a little brat who lived here?"

"Probably was playing on the streets with the others. Come on, let's bring this guy to Priest Aknadin." They walked off, and as soon as they were gone Akeifa broke down the hidden door and picked up his father's knife. It felt heavy in his hands, but he wasn't going to let that stop him. He peaked out of his door and saw the last of the guards heading to the temple that was in this town.

 _'Don't worry, I'm coming to save you, papa.'_ He thought. He took off like a shadow into the night, always remaining out of sight and not making a single noise, which was impressive for a five year old. He followed the guards down into the temple and found his own secret passage into the room they were using for whatever it was. He peaked in with as much stealthiness he had and observed what was going on.

They were in the ritual portion of the temple. The High Priest was reading out of a book as some other priests obeyed his orders. The guards were printing the people down to a large pot that was full of melted gold. Though, he couldn't help but notice that the gold looked off.

That was when one of the priests killed the thief standing between them and encouraged his very soul to go into the pot of gold. Akeifa was scared stiff and could not move his body or turn his eyes away as he recognized the man they had just killed.

His father.

The knife he held in his right hand was suddenly very heavy and very important to him. His right hand was itching for him to just run in there and kill everyone for killing his father.

But he couldn't. He could hear every soul in that pot speak to him. Then he noticed that it wasn't their souls- it was their ka. Their ka weren't being sacrificed for whatever reason.

"Don't." They begged in a mere whisper. "You must wait many years before you can revenge us. For now, stay alive."

And so he just stood there. He watched as the last of them were killed, watched as the gold was poured into the molds, watched as they were taken out and Aknadin put on his eye. Watched as they all left. Only then did he find himself able to move into the room. He could feel all of the ka now.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked, voice neutral.

"We will take care of ourselves." They all answered in one voice, which would've sent a shiver down anyone's spine. "You, however, are our key. You must go and steal all that we would've. You must go and make your town proud. Make them fear the name of Kul Elna, and if not that, then the name of Akeifa Touzouku, son of Set and Arizel Touzouku, member of Kul Elna." Akeifa nodded and left the temple without another word. Then he looked down at his father's dagger.

"And I'll do it all with this."

92939394959599695848736273839499595959585858747

Another memory came to rise up, but Bakura held his hand and paused it. Ryou looked green, her hand that was holding Bakura's shaking with how tight she was holding in.

"K-Kura?"

"Yes?" Bakura answered. Ryou swallowed.

"Can I hug you?" Bakura sent her a weird look but shrugged.

"If you want to-" Instantly he was attacked into one by Ryou, who had tears escaping her eyes. Bakura stood there, frozen. "Ryou?"

"That was terrible! How could they do that to you! To them?" She cried. "I'm so sorry, Kura! If only I had been there to help!" Bakura eventually hugged her back and began chuckling a little in mirth. "What's so funny?"

"It's just that you were."

"Pardon?"

"Fu said that others were sacrificed and reborn as well, right?" Ryou nodded. "Well, you were one of them."

"Really?" Ryou asked. Bakura snapped his fingers and suddenly they were back in his soul room. Ryou sitting on Bakura's lap, and he sitting on his throne. Ryou watched as Bakura put that tablet back down and reached for the one in Ryou's hands.

"This'll have to be the last memory I show you tonight, you do need to get some sleep." He chuckled when she blushed. The bright light came at them again, but this time, Ryou was ready for it.

9292929299395958584774737474884848484748

The ten year old Akeifa huffed as he lugged his prizes toward the temple in Kul Elna. He had made it an effort to show his family just how well he was doing to fulfill his promise while he got stronger.

As he passed the ruined and empty town, he heard a faint scuffling noise behind him. He pretended not to notice, and when whatever it was was right behind him, he dropped his stuff, pulled out his father's dagger and held it up to their throat, pinning them to the ground. Then he blinked. Below him lay a dirty, sand covered girl that couldn't be any older than eight. Her large green eyes stared up at him in fear, tearing up. A rumble from her stomach hit his ears as she opened her mouth.

"I-I-I'm-m s-sor-ry!" She exclaimed. "I-I thought th-that you h-had f-food in y-our bag a-and the N-Nile s-s-swallowed up my home a-and no one will give me a-any food! I-I'm sorry, p-please d-don't kill me!" Akeifa just stared at her in shock. Wasn't he like this when he first started out? Only he had actually stolen things and succeeded instead of being caught. With a nod, he stood up and held out his hand to help her up.

"I'm Akeifa." He said. "Akeifa Touzouku, last living member of the town of Kul Elna." The question of who she was went unasked, but she held his hand and he helped her up.

"I-I'm Rahimat Adiba, of one of the villages by the Nile." Her stomach growled again and he quickly fished through his bag and pulled out a few dates.

"Here." He said, holding it out to her. She stared at him in awe for a moment before grabbing one, and then the other one, and then the last one. He looked through and pulled out a handful of gold coins and gave them to her as well.

"You can use this." He told her. Rahimat took them as though she was being offered the most precious thing in the world. Then he hauled up his bag and continued on into the temple.

It was after his visit when he heard her following him again. Her turned around to look at her, and she froze, her hands tightly fisting the coins he had given her.

"What do you want?" He asked. Rahimat swallowed nervously and seemed to fidget in her place. He huffed and continued on. He had almost left the town when he turned around again to face her. "What is it?"

"Uh…" She swallowed and started fidgeting again before holding out her hands to him. He could see some of the gold coins sticking out of them. He gave her a 'are you crazy' look and Rahimat looked down at the floor and mumbled something.

"What?"

"If I go back home with this." She replied a little louder. "They wouldn't just kill me, they'd send me to the Pharaoh to be dealt with."

"Why would they want to kill you?" Akeifa asked, though he already had a ransom over his head.

"B-Because they say that I'm a-a freak, a-a-a demon." Rahimat sniffed. "They just didn't try to until the Nile destroyed my home." She fidgeted a little. "Other towns feel the same… but you're different."

"Huh?" He asked.

"N-Not only did you help me, y-you look like me!" She smiled innocently and Akeifa felt color come onto his cheeks.

"Oi, how do I look like you?" He asked, huffing.

"Our hair!" Rahimat said proudly. "We both have white hair!" He turned around instantly, looking hard enough to notice that, indeed, her hair was also white. How had he not noticed?

"Well, you should keep it." He said sternly, trying to find out how to make the eight-year-old girl leave. "If you give it back, you might not get it back."

"Why?" She asked.

"Cause I'm going to be the best thief there ever was!" He proclaimed, putting a fist to his chest in pride. "And girls like you have no business with thieves like me!" But instead of the fear he expected to see in Rahimat's eyes, they seemed to sparkle in awe.

"Really?" She asked. "Y-You are?"

"Of course!" He scoffed. "I'm gonna make everyone fear my name! Even the lousy Pharaoh!" He spat at the sand below him.

"All on your own?" She asked. Akeifa decided that she was a weird and strange little girl to be in awe of a future master thief.

"What other way is there?" He asked. "Besides, I got the whole reputation of the nastiest thieves in all of Egypt to uphold."

"Wow!" Then a thought seemed to occur to her. "Do you know how to treat your wounds?" Akeifa blinked, shocked. In all honesty, he had never thought of that.

"…No…" Rahimat giggled and walked right up to him without a fear in the world.

"What if I repay you by doing that!"

"Huh?"

"After you go and steal from some nasty lords, or even the mean bazaars on the streets, you come back and I'll be there to patch up your wounds! My mama was a healing priestess and I was her apprentice." She smiled up at him in pride as he thought.

Well, she did bring up a good point…

"And I know how to do laundry and tidy up!" She added as an afterthought.

"Can you cook?" He asked suddenly. He was starting to miss some good old cooked meat. He had only eaten fruits for the past few months.

"I've helped my mama with it." She said. "But I'm sure I can figure it out!" Akeifa was starting to see a new, fun life with Rahimat in his dark, lonely little cave just a small ways away from the Nile.

"Are you sure?" He asked finally. "That you want to be working with the future king of thieves?"

"Sure! It sounds like a lot of fun!" She said, and it looked like she would've clapped her hands had they not been filled with gold coins. He took off his bag and offered her to put the coins in there. Then he pulled the bag together and began to walk through the desert on their way to Akeifa's, and now Rahimat's, home.

8282838849595958387272738939595958847374858488484

When they got out of the memory, Ryou was not only tired, but too excited to fall asleep.

"That's how we met?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah." He chuckled. "Silly, right?"

"You saved my life!" Ryou said, beaming.

"And you saved my life many times after that." He added, placing the tablet into the box and closing it up.

"Really? Can I see?" Ryou asked. Bakura laughed.

"Can I be in control at school tomorrow?" He asked in turn. Ryou pouted, they both knew the answer to that, and then proceeded to yawn. Bakura picked her up and left the box on his throne, walking her over to her soul room.

"Hey, 'Kura?"

"Yes, Ryou?"

"Do you… want me to call you Akeifa?" She asked. He scowled and shook his head.

"Akeifa is long dead." He said softly, laying her down on her bed. "I'm Bakura now, tenshi." Ryou yawned again and nodded, snuggling into her blankets.

"Ok, night 'Kura…"

"Sweet Dreams, my hikari." And he walked back into his soul room. He picked up the box and stared at it with a scowl. He opened it up and pulled out a tablet that had a figure that looked like Yami on it. His hand involuntarily clenched it tightly as he growled.

He wanted to stay with Ryou. Forever. He didn't want to have to leave her a second time. The problem was that, no matter what, he hated the Pharaoh and didn't want to help him.

"Of course, the gods would torment me so." He seethed. "In order to stay with the only person in my entire existence I care about, I have to help out the idiot who I would rather go through a million hells than even suggest helping him."

Marinette's words from a while ago came into mind.

 _We'll never find a solution if you two fight!_

He slammed the tablet into the box and almost threw the lid shut, stomping over to his desk and almost slamming it into one of its drawers. Then he walked over to his wall of weapons and grabbed his father's dagger and threw it at the target, earning a satisfying Thud and a bullseye. Then he grabbed another knife, one that Rahimat had made for him later on in their lives, and threw it as well. It hit right next to his father's dagger.

28828394995959584873737737485995958436267374848858574727727384985


	12. Chapter 12

Shandy: All right- reviews!

 **whitlaw123: Here's more!**

 **KawaiiFanficLover: Yes, yes they are.**

 **GGMJ: That's ok- I hope you enjoy that chapter, and thank you!**

 **Amanda27A.g: You'll find out, Maybe he will, and Maybe they will... actually, for the last one, yes. Yes they will.**

Candy: Enjoy the story!

28828394995959584873737737485995958436267374848858574727727384985

"Guys! Help me!" Yugi shouted, running over to Ryou and Malik the next day. "Please tell me I'm in an alternate dimension!"

"Wha- why?" Malik asked, staring at Yugi weirdly as she looked around wildly.

"Kaiba-kun is coming here for a month to work on the Kaiba Corp. here." Yugi said in a light whisper, aware that he had crazy fangirls even here. "But the weird thing is that Mokuba managed to convince him to bring Anzu, Honda, and- and even Jounochi!"

"What!" Ryou gasped. "Kaiba? Allow Mokuba to convince him to bring all of our friends here?! Including the one that he hates the most!" Yugi nodded vigorously.

"You're right, we must be in an alternate dimension. How else can such a thing happen?" Malik said.

"Only one way to be sure." Yugi said. Then it was proved that, in fact, they were still in the same dimension. Chloe and Adrien were not together and Adrien and Marinette went out on a date, which were things that wouldn't have happened in the alternate dimension. So what happened was even more confusing for the three.

"So, when are they coming?" Malik asked during lunch.

"Sometime between today and tomorrow, you know how Kaiba's jets are. Jou promised to tell me when they did land-" She was cut off as her phone went off. She picked up and answered the phone.

"Hello? Oh, hi Jounochi!…. What, you've landed already? But didn't you only just leave early this morning?" She paused and listened. "Ah, I see… by the way, how did Mokuba convince Kaiba to let you guys come? You don't know… alright, I'll ask Mokuba when I see him… good bye, I'll see you after school." Yugi then groaned, leaning against the wall behind her. "This is going by too fast!"

"Man, whatever Master Fu did must've really worked." Malik said.

"But this really worries me." Ryou said in a soft voice. "I mean, what if a Shadow game commences? That tends to happen if all of our friends are here…"

"I know, but it's not like any of us can stop them- and make sure Bakura does NOT take that as a challenge to try to." Yugi instructed.

"What are you dudes doing?" They turned to look at Nino, who had decided to join the conversation as Alya was currently teasing Marinette and Adrien about how cute they looked.

"Our friends from Japan came over for a visit." Yugi explained. "Seto might be the only one who speaks French, though I don't know how much."

"So you guys will be the interpreters?" Nino asked.

"Yeah. It will be tiring." Malik admitted.

"If you guys need to, you can talk to our darks. For whatever reason, our friends can only see small hints that our darks are in spirit form. They haven't mentioned it before if they have." Ryou sighed.

"Maybe you need direct interaction?" Nino suggested.

"Oh, they've had several direct interactions. Some of them almost died because of them." Yugi propped her head up with her fists while her elbows were on the table. "There was only one time where they thought it would all be a dream, but that was in the beginning when we were first fighting Pegasus."

"Oh."

"It's a good guess though." Malik gave Nino a small punch to the shoulder.

"Is it because they don't hold magic themselves?"

"What?"

"Well, think about it." Nino said, pointing to their items. "The Millennium Items, like the Miraculous Stones, are rare objects. Whereas the M-Stones, as I like to call them, allow you to choose if you can be recognized or not, your Items only allow you to see spirits if you are holding an item and have the same problem or maybe even just one or the other."

"Huh." Yugi paused. "I never thought of it that way."

"So…" Ryou paused before a hopeful glint entered her eyes. "Then Seto and his hikari would be able to see our darks?"

"What brought you to that conclusion?" Malik asked.

"Well, Seto and his hikari have the same problem that we do." Ryou pointed out. "Two lovers who were reborn so that they could be together again. Although, Seto was never a spirit, and I don't know if that affects it or not, but shouldn't it be possible? It would also explain how Bakura can float around the mansion and Nathalie and Adrien's body guard not freak out."

"Whatever you dude's think. You should bring us with you when you go to meet your friends- I'd love to meet the infamous Pep-talk Queen." Yugi, Ryou, and Malik laughed.

"Oh, believe me, you will." Malik managed to say through his laughter. "You will."

83250872308570823705723758027380578037082708375082735732850283750

School had only just ended, and they had only just walked out the front doors, when a tall dirty blonde with honey colored eyes grabbed Yugi and pulled her in for a noogie.

"Gah! Jounochi-kun!" Yugi exclaimed, fighting against the blonde's strong hold.

"What? I can't say hi to my best friend?" Jounochi asked, finally showing mercy and letting Yugi go to fix her hair. "Oh- and Ryou and Malik are going to your school too?" Jou dragged the two of them into a quick hug that wasn't as painful as the nuggie Yugi had received from her dear friend.

"Hai."

"Is this your friend Jounochi, Yugi?" Marinette asked curiously. Jounochi gave her a confused look and Malik laughed.

"She's asking Yugi if you're the friend she talks about." He explained.

"Yes. Marinette, Adrien, Alya, Nino, Chloe, this is Jounochi Katsuya, one of my friends from Japan." Yugi turned to Jounochi. "Jounochi, these are my new friends Marinette, Adrien, Alya, Nino, and Chloe."

"Hello Jounochi." Adrien held out his hand for the other blonde to shake and Jounochi did so.

"By the way, Jounochi-kun, where are the others?" Ryou asked. Jounochi scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Well, I kinda ran off after I learned the location of your school." He admitted sheepishly. "Besides, I needed to get away from that idiot, Kaiba."

"Well, we best find them then." Yugi turned to look at their friends. "Jounochi ran ahead of the rest of the group- would you guys like to come with us?"

"I don't have a photoshoot until five." Adrien said, mentally going over his schedule. Marinette nodded in agreement.

"We're down." Alya said as Nino nodded in agreement.

"I have nothing better to do today." Chloe grumbled.

"It's settled then." Malik turned to Jounochi who looked like a lost puppy and chuckled- he really did get why Seto called the blonde all sorts of dog names. "They're going to come with us to get Anzu, Honda, Mokuba, and Kaiba." Jounochi nodded in understanding and they began to walk to where he had came from.

"So, Jounochi, how did you and Yugi become friends?" Marinette asked. Yugi laughed a bit as Ryou translated. Jounochi said something back and Ryou laughed to.

"What's so funny?" Adrien asked.

"He said to just call him Jou, and that he became friends with Yugi after she saved him." At the wide eyes and curious glances, Yugi continued the story while Malik translated to Jounochi what she was saying.

"You see, at the time, Jounochi and Honda were bullies." She said. "They often took my things and teased me. Later on I learned that they were doing it because they wanted me to become stronger. Then a big guy named Ushio came up to me one day and said that he would be my bodyguard. I didn't want that, and I didn't know why he'd want to, so I didn't really do anything."

"Jou would like to add that it was by this point that he had taken a piece of Yugi's uncompleted Millennium Puzzle and had thrown it into the dirty water that runs by the school." Malik said. Yugi's hand went to the puzzle and she smiled up at Jou, who smiled back.

"The next day, Jounochi and Honda had both been beat up by Ushio and his friends. Ushio brought me to see all of the work they had done. I couldn't stand it. They were about to continue the punishment and I stepped between them. I told them that Jou and Honda were my friends and not the bullies they thought they were. I told them that they were trying to make me stronger. I got beat up in response. Then Ushio told me that I had to pay him money that I didn't have and that my family didn't have. That night, I had solved the Millennium puzzle for all except that one piece- the eye you see right here." She showed it to them as they listened intently.

"Jounochi says that after he was beat up and saved by Yugi, he went straight to where he had thrown the puzzle piece away to retrieve it." Malik added.

"I thought that I had dropped the piece at school, so I ran back to try to find it." Yugi continued. "It was there that I encountered Ushio. He asked me for the money and I told him that I didn't have it. So he proceeded to drag me to an alleyway to beat me up, and I can only guess rape me." Yugi shivered. "Jounochi and Honda came and tried to fight Ushio, and Jou gave me my piece back. I finished the Millennium Puzzle right then and there. That's when Yami woke up and played his first Shadow Game with Ushio." Yugi smiled and Jounochi nodded in agreement.

"Is that how you met Yami too?" Alya asked.

"No." Yugi shook her head. "I didn't meet Yami until later. I didn't even know that he existed until a few days before I told Jou, Honda, and Anzu about it."

"What about Ryou and Malik?" Alya asked, her Journalist sense tingling with want of the story.

"We met Ryou when he transferred to our school." Jounochi explained as the question was translated and his own words translated back. "He had been going from school to school to school because all of the friends that he had made had gone into comas at one point or another. We had thought it was just a coincidence, but we later learned that Ryou was the holder of the Millenium Ring, and that Bakura had been trying to make Ryou's wish of being able to keep all of his friends close. Bakura put the souls of Ryou's friends into his Tabletop Roleplay set."

"Bakura knows better now." Ryou added on when she saw their pale faces. "Though, I still haven't been able to convince him to let their souls go back to their bodies. He's only released the ones whose families had decided to let them go." Ryou smiled sadly.

"And I was the guy who thought I would be a better host for the Pharaoh." Malik admitted as Yugi took over his translating job. "Using my Millennium Rod, I took control of people and gave them powerful decks to battle for me. You see, if I ever had defeated Yugi or Yami, It would've proved that I was a better host for the Pharaoh and Yami wouldn't be able to interact with Yugi anymore." Malik draped an arm around Joey's shoulders and pointed to his face. "I even had this guy and Anzu under my control, and they still didn't win."

"Joey says that's because friendship is better than anything else." Yugi said before Malik could continue.

"Exactly." Malik brought his arm back to his body. "Too bad I hadn't learned that before. A little while after that, Marik started to take control of me. I learned later on that he was jealous of Yami and wanted to beat the crap out of him- but also, in doing so, would allow me to have what I wanted."

"When did you learn that?" Jounochi asked.

"Not all that long ago. I had a… moment of clarity." Malik answered.

"Hey, is that Anzu?" Ryou asked suddenly, pointing to a young woman with short brown hair and brown eyes, who was looking for something, or someone, with a brunette with brown eyes, a brunette with blue eyes, and a little kid with blue hair and blue eyes. Yugi gasped in delight.

"Anzu, Honda, Mokuba, and Kaiba!" She shouted happily.

"Yugi!" Anzu cheered, rushing up to the other to give her a hug, later on pulling Ryou in when she saw here. "Ryou! It feels like I haven't seen you guys in forever!" She looked and saw the others. "And Malik's with you too! Awesome! Are these your new friends? I'm so happy that you were able to make new friends! Friendship really is the strongest thing on Earth!"

"A-Anzu!" Yugi gasped.

"C-Can't… breathe!" Ryou finished. Anzu let them go with a slight amount of embarrassment. Yami and Bakura had materialized right before the hug commenced, and were happy to translate to the others what was going on while Jounochi, Malik, and Honda all got into a fight of sorts.

"You guys really are a strange bunch, aren't you?" Nino asked.

" **If you haven't noticed, you all are also weird."** Bakura commented.

" **Compared to normal people, we definitely are."** Yami admitted, floating beside them while Bakura seemed to be laying down in an invisible hammock. " **But it's a good kind of weird."**

"I see-" Chloe was interrupted as the city began to shake, a roar echoing through the streets of Paris. Yami jumped and Bakura actually fell to the ground with a curse.

"AKUMA!" Some people cried.

"Akuma?" Mokuba asked in french, not all that surprising when he was the brother of a world class genius. "Magical butterfly?"

"I'll explain later." Yugi started.

"Right now, we need to leave before we're caught in the battle." Ryou added.

"Battle?" Seto asked, his blue eyes narrowing. "What battle?"

"You don't want to find out." Malik said in Japanese. " Come on, let's go!"

"Can't you protect us with your magic?" Jounochi asked.

"No, the akumas cancel our powers just as their powers don't work on me, Malik, Ryou, or Seto whether he wants to admit it or not. But the rest of you are in grave danger." Yugi explained as she grabbed Tea and Joey's arms to start dragging them, Ryou coming over to help. Malik grabbed Honda and, at Seto learning his brother was in danger (again) grabbed him and began to take Mokuba away. Once they were a safe distance away from battle, they were able to watch the fight with no risk whatsoever. They all watched in awe (except for Seto, who watched in mild amusement and putting the puzzle pieces together as he recognized the others who were with them that weren't there now).

"Hey, Yugi?"

"What is it, Jou?" Yugi asked, looking up at the other curiously, surprised that he was whispering.

"Those are the superheroes you told me about, right?" He asked even softer.

"Hai. Why do you ask?" Jounochi looked down at Yugi in confusion.

"Aren't they your friends, Marinette, Adrien, Nino, Alya, and Chloe?" Yugi blinked up at him for a few seconds.

…

…

…

' _HHHOOOLLLYYY CCCRRRAAAPPP! YAMI! JOU IS SETO'S HIKARI!"_ Yugi shouted so loudly in her mind that Yami swore that he was deaf for a moment. Yami took over as Yugi began to freak out. Bakura took over Ryou's body, having heard the whole thing. Yami began to drag Jou away and Bakura followed with mild interest, Malik tagging along in confusion.

"Where are you guys going?" Mokuba asked.

"Uhhh…" Malik hesitated. "No idea, but we'll be back soon!" He promised. Mokuba, Honda, and Anzu shrugged as Seto stared after the four of them, having also heard Jou's comment.

After sending a deliberate text to his bodyguards stationed around the area to keep a close eye on Mokuba and to not follow him, he began to stealthily follow without the others noticing.

0375820783057082783502785720783068378057802375802738572807520

"Whoa, guys, what's going on?" Jounochi asked as they finally got to a secluded place. Yami looked around to make sure that no one was overhearing the conversation that was to follow. Malik and Bakura showed up on the scene shortly.

"Jounochi-kun, how did you learn their identities?" He asked. Jounochi stared at them with wide eyes.

"Uhh… they look like each other?" He half asked. "Is somethin' wrong Pharaoh?" It was very common that Joey was the first one to know when the darks took control, but now that was no longer starting to look like a coincidence or a result of being friends with Yugi the day she learned of Yami.

"Did you come to the same conclusion?" Bakura asked as Malik stood there confused.

"Yugi did, but I just wanted to make sure. I'm not entirely sure if there is any way to check it." Yami admitted.

"Check what?" Malik asked.

"Only one way to double check." Bakura folded his arms and Jounochi shifted nervously under the thief's gaze, uncomfortable being so close to the spirit. This was the part in which Seto began to start overhearing and watching the whole thing from some shadows.

"Guys, if it's about something supernatural I will freak out." Jounochi said, holding his hands in the air.

" _Well, you could say it's supernatural, but it's been around for a while and you'll probably get used to it quickly."_ Joey jumped at the voice and turned to look at Yugi, who floated by Yami in her spirit form.

"Woah woah woah, what?!" Joey exclaimed, pointing at Yugi. Seto was also mildly surprised, as he had assumed that they couldn't speak when they did that spirit thing (Yes, he knew the Geek Squad's story had some truth to it. Not even science could explain everything. He just refused to give them the pleasure of him admitting that they were right). "You can speak when your like that?!"

" _He definitely is the one. I don't know how this is going to work out."_ Ryou said as she decided to come out too.

"Wait- THAT'S what we were finding out?!" Malik asked. "Dang, that Fu sure knows his stuff."

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" Jounochi shouted.

"Jou-kun, calm down." Malik said, moving past the others to stand by the blonde. "We will explain everything to you at a later, and MUCH more convenient time. At the moment, all that you need to know is that you are very important and that you can't trust my older sister anymore." Jounochi gave him a weird look, but shrugged it off.

"When will I get these answers?" Jounochi asked.

"How about tomorrow? Meet us at the front of the school after school and we'll explain along the way." Ryou suggested, and everyone, including Seto, nodded in agreement. Though, he would be the one spying on them and all. "Come on, let's make it back to the group." Then Seto ducked into the shop he was by before they saw them, plans to corner a certain mutt forming in his brain.

8036487310857083758027837580278370237508275087380275082357082375807237073


	13. Chapter 13

Shandy: Ugh, this _sucks_!

Candy: Whenever we underline something, save it on here, and then re-open the doc to add on our responces to your reviews, everything is un-underlined.

Shandy: Basically, this chapter was a pain in the a**.

Candy: Anyway, reviews!

 **foxchick1: I'm glad you did.**

 **whitlaw123: Well, you're just about to.**

 **KawaiiFanficLover: Well... I wouldn't say that they're all _together_ yet. More like... i don't know... _discovered_ is the proper term. You'll see why this chapter and next chapter. And yes, we really would be deaf. XD**

 **Amanda27A.g: It'll only get even more interesting.**

 **GGMJ: Well, prepare for everything to go upside down.**

Shandy: Enjoy the chapter!

8036487310857083758027837580278370237508275087380275082357082375807237073

"I can't believe you dragged me into this." Jounochi muttered as he waited for the school bell to ring. He knew Kaiba was behind him, hiding behind the wall on the steps. That idiot, asking for him to help with such a trivial thing. Why he even agreed was beyond him, Kaiba was his eternal enemy.

"Just shut up and do your job, Katsuya." Seto replied through the earpiece in Jou's right ear. "I don't want to do this either, but I need this information. We stick with our deal." Jounochi scoffed and checked his watch. Any second now, that cursed bell will ring.

"Don't call me Katsuya. I hate that name." Silence answered him until Kaiba replied.

"Well, what else am I supposed to call you without insulting you?"

"Joey Wheeler. That is the name I'll change my real name to in the future. Don't ask."

"I wasn't planning to… Wheeler." Just then, the bell rang. Jounochi looked around for his friends and was very happy when he saw three familiar heads pop up in the crowd.

"Alright, I'm here for answers." Jounochi said to the three of them, including Adrien and Marinette.

"We have to go somewhere to explain it properly." Yugi explained. He turned to Marinette and Adrien. "Jou's talking about answers for the questions he has. Shall we go to Master Fu's?"

"Of course!" Marinette said. "I'll lead the way."

91386481705873275827305827037502875083270587203875082370873208760237857

When they made it to the building, Jounochi was having the hardest time not responding to Kaiba (that idiot) as he made several unhelpful comments in response to what Jounochi's friends were saying. Seriously? Couldn't moneybags shut up?!

"Ah, Yugi, Marinette, Adrien, Ryou, Malik, come on in." Master Fu said as he opened the door. "Who is your friend?"

"Jounochi Katsuya." Yugi introduced. "Jou, this is Master Fu. He is the one helping us with our problem." Jounochi nodded in understanding as Bakura and Yami took forms as spirits. They all sat around the table.

"Now, if I could just- aha!" Master Fu pulled out something and brought it to the table. "I assume you brought your friend to me because something important came up, correct?"

" **Jounochi was able to see straight through the superhero disguises and see Bakura and I in our spirit form, which led us to believe that-"**

"That he is Seto's light." Yugi finished for Yami. "But he hates Seto with a passion and Seto hates him in return, not to mention that Jounochi had an extreme fear of the supernatural and Seto doesn't believe in magic."

"I see." Master Fu played with his beard for a bit. "Plagg, Tikki, why don't you come on out. Malik, could you please tell Jounochi about the Miraculous and their powers? I'm sure Tikki and Plagg would help you with that. Yami, Bakura, if I could talk to you privately please." The two spirits followed Fu out of the room, and Jounochi stared at the kwamis in shock. He was glad Seto could see what was going on through a hidden camera, otherwise he would've claimed that Jounochi was telling him lies.

"Jounochi, this is Tikki and Plagg. They're kwamis, magical creatures that inhabit jewels called the Miraculous Stones." Malik pointed to them in turn.

"My Japanese is very rusty." Tikki said with a smile on her face, holding out her hand(?) for the other to shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Jounochi!"

"Likewise." Jounochi said after a moment, shaking the other's hand.

"Don't bother me unless you have Camembert and we'll get along just fine." Was all Plagg said.

"Camembert? What's Camembert?" Jounochi asked. Plagg gaped and Tikki giggled while Yugi and Ryou explained to the confused Adrien and Marinette what was going on.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT CAMEMBERT IS?!" The little black cat-like creature said.

"It's a really stinky cheese. It's all he ever eats." Tikki explained as Plagg floated over to Adrien and began to say some things to the other, who merely laughed and told the kwami something back.

"Ah. So… you're basically like the Pharaoh and Bakura, right?" Joey asked. "You know, uh, possessing objects and such."

"Not really." Tikki said with a smile. "Because the Miraculous aren't living things and don't come with an instruction manual, us kwamis were created so that we could speak to our users."

"Ok, I guess." Joey said, starting to warm up to the idea. "So, why does Hawk Moth want you?"

"If the powers of creation, me, and chaos, Plagg, come together under one person's control, they gain immense power. Like the Millennium Items." Joey nodded in understanding.

"If you gather them all, you have untold power." He seemed to echo. "But if that's the case, why didn't he go after both?"

"I think that he only knew of the Miraculous at the time. Now that Ishizu is in Paris now, he might decide to change his tactic and go after those worthy of the Millennium Items- which is impossible, since our powers neutralize."

"Wow. You sound really wise for someone who's only had one superhero." Tikki giggled. "What's so funny?"

"Marinette isn't my first Ladybug, and Adrien isn't Plagg's first Cat Noir. We've been making heroes for long before Yami was ever born."

"What? Really?" Joey asked, a little spooked, but awed at the same time.

"Ask her what this Hawkmoth guy does." Kaiba spoke for the first time in a while, which surprised Joey, but he tried not to show it.

"What's Hawkmoth's power?"

"Hawkmoth can send Akumas to possess people and turn them into super beings. If Hawkmoth was good, he would be creating a bunch of Superheroes."

"So… like Malik and his used-to-be rare hunters?"

"Yes, like tha- hey!" Malik exclaimed, and Jounochi laughed.

"Rare Hunters?" Adrien asked, a little amused as Jounochi and Malik began to rough house.

"You see," Ryou began as Yugi moved to try and stop the fight. "We use Duel Monster Cards as a way to summon monsters into the actual world. More so in the Shadow Realm, anyway. Malik wanted to be the host for the Pharaoh, but the only way to do that is to beat the Pharaoh and Yugi at something. So, he formed the Rare Hunters, an organization that did whatever necessary to collect rare and powerful cards to make the strongest deck in the world." She shrugged. "Of course, Yugi and Yami beat him and his, at the time, insanely crazy dark half."

"Wow." Marinette said, a little awed. "Could you summon one right now?"

"I can't, my bond isn't _that_ strong with Bakura. Yugi!"

"Hai?" Yugi looked up from where she was trying to pull Malik and Joey apart.

"Summon Kuriboh, Mari and Adrien want to see."

"Sure thing, come on over here and try to stop these to?"

"Of course!" With that, Yugi and Ryou switched places. Yugi pulled out a random card from her deck and smiled as it just so happened to be Kuriboh.

"I summon Kuriboh!" She said, holding the card out in front of her, the front of the card facing Marinette and Adrien. With a poof, the adorable, but dangerous, fuzzball appeared.

"Kurii!" He exclaimed, hopping forward, and then around Adrien and Marinette's heads, eventually landing on Adrien's head, messing his hair up and making it look like the hairstyle he wore when he was Cat Noir.

' **Yugi, is everything okay?'** Yami asked through their bond. ' **You summoned Kuriboh.'**

' _I'm fine, Marinette and Adrien just wanted to see how one summons.'_

' **As long as you're safe.'**

"He's adorable~" Marinette cooed as Adrien pouted at him from atop his head. He tried to get Kuriboh off by shaking his head,. But the stubborn Duel Monster stayed on.

"Yugi, you think you can help?" Yugi turned to look at Ryou, who was pulling on the back of Joey's shirt.

"Don't worry." Marinette stood up, walked over, and removed Malik from Joey with ease. As everyone stared at her dumbfounded (besides Adrien, who was very proud of his lady), she clapped her hands together. "Sometimes it really helps to be a superhero of Paris." It was then that Master Fu, Bakura, and Yami came back. Neither looked happy with whatever had been decided.

"Sit back down." He said. "We have much to discuss."

"So, what's so important 'bout this whole thing?"

" **You see, Jounochi, we are each one half of a whole."** Yami began. " **Yugi is my light, as Ryou is Bakura's and Malik is Marik's"**

" **As halves of a whole, if one of us were to die or be permanently separated, we would slowly fall into either insanity of suicide. This is not an ending that either of us want."** Bakura admitted.

"Ishizu almost had Marik killed with Malik's neglection of him." Yugi continued. "And she wished for Yami and I to go through a ritual that would give him his memories, but at the cost of permanently separating us, as well as Bakura and Ryou, and Marik and Malik."

"Dang." Jou whistled. "But what's that got to do with me?" He could hear Kaiba move through his ear.

" **You see, Jou… there are supposed to be four pairs of hikaris and yamis. The last pair had begged to be brought back to life so that they could live together."** Yami said with a hint of awkwardness in his voice.

" **What we knew until you came in from Japan was that Seto Kaiba was the dark half, no matter how much he hates our existence or denies the past."**

"You think that I can find this hikari?"

"No…" Yugi placed a hand on Jou's shoulder. "Jounochi, only the yamis and hikaris can see who the superheroes of Paris are under the mask."

"Wait." Seto hissed in his ear. "So, they're suggesting that-"

"How?" Jounochi asked in a mere whisper, interrupting Kaiba.

"Well, our magic contradicts theirs, and thus the magic that prevents most from seeing-"

"That's not possible." Jou interrupted Malik. Then the blonde started laughing. "This is all some sick joke, right? Me? With that jerk? Ya' pullin' my leg." After laughing for a few moments, Jounochi looked up and caught everyone sharing looks. He froze. "You're serious."

"We wouldn't have brought it to your attention if it wasn't, Jou." Yugi twiddled with the fabric of her shirt nervously.

"Wheeler?" Hearing Seto's voice made Joey snap. He stood up, arms shaking.

"I-I gotta take a walk." Was all he said before he walked out. And he walked back the way he came, ignoring Kaiba's voice in real life and through the earpiece.

"Wheeler! Wheeler! Ugh, Joey Wheeler, look at me when I'm-" Seto bumped into Jounochi, who had abruptly stopped. Seto scowled, but that look quickly turned neutral when he saw something akin to tears appear on the blond's face. Normally, he would've made some sort of teasing comment, but he had promised not to call the other anything downgrading in exchange for the earpiece and camera, and if he did, he had to admit to everyone that Joey was an amazing duelist (using those exact words). He watched as Jounochi pulled out the earpiece, letting it fall to the ground.

"I-I need some time alone, Kaiba." Jounochi muttered, only loud enough for him to hear. "I need to re-evaluate one of the things I thought would stay constant in my life." And then he hit the ground running. Thoughts ran through Kaiba's head.

Constant? Which constant? The fact that he wasn't directly related to the spiritual problem, or maybe the fact that he would amount to nothing in the end?

Even as he thought it, both sounded wrong. Especially the last one, Joey didn't seem like the type to put himself down like that. Then again, he didn't really know the mutt.

Then it seemed to finally sink in what had been said during the meeting.

Two halves of a whole.

So did Joey mean how their hateful relationship was? Kaiba already thought that it counted as some sort of friendship (he did push them all away because he wasn't good at that sort of thing and just didn't want to admit it).

He knew that Joey trusted their friends, but just how deep was that trust? Surely Joey didn't believe it, right?

But the more he thought of it, the more it made sense to him.

He often believed that Joey's Red Eye's called to him, as Seto's Blue eye's did for him. And it always peaked his curiosity why the two dragons looked the complete opposite.

Seto knelt down to pick up the earpiece and began to walk in the same direction that Joey had. He wasn't going to check up on the stupid mutt, home just happened to be in that direction… only to the right a bit more.

806350817208572083758203582730587208753802785702387508237580273057823785723


	14. Chapter 14

Shandy: Anyone else been waiting for an akumatization?

Candy: Well, you get one this chapter.

Shandy: Poor, poor Jou...

Candy: Reviews!

 **Guest: Here you go!**

 **Amanda27A.g: He's gonna have to.**

 **whitlaw123: Here's more!**

Shandy: Enjoy the story!

806350817208572083758203582730587208753802785702387508237580273057823785723

Jounochi didn't know where he was going. He didn't care. It should've stayed constant along with his relationships that he had with all of his friends in his chaotic and depressing life filled with Egyptian Spirits and monsters that can come to life and _light and dark halves-_

Joey turned a sharp right and kept going at top speed to whatever random destination his body went too. He ran so fast, he didn't even notice that a small, black butterfly was slowly fluttering after him. He made a few more random turns before deciding to start slowing down.

Everything just seemed wrong. Nothing seemed right. Was his whole life a lie? It couldn't be a trick, he knew how honest his friends were. Was this the explanation to those weird dreams?

But him? Being KAIBA'S, of all the people in the world, light? That was ridiculous! There was no way that was plausible. I mean, come on! That was ridiculous! They didn't even like each other.

IT WAS RIDICULOUS!

Then again, neither did Bakura and Ryou at first… and Malik and Marik… and him and Yugi and Honda and Anzu-

Ok, so he ended up being friends with the people he disliked- but Kaiba was the exception! After all, he loathed Kaiba. Hated him with a passion.

But Jounochi knew that talking himself out of the truth wouldn't last long. Eventually, he found himself sitting on a bench in front of the Eiffel Tower.

Why couldn't things in his life stay the way they were? He hated change.

The little black butterfly made contact with his dog tag as a purple silhouette of a butterfly appeared over his face.

"Rememorator, I am Hawkmoth…"

20873502708537208735082730857280357023750823758072037502375082375802375027

"Jou!"

"Jounochi!"

"Jou, where are you?" Yugi called. She was growing worried- she had been given a lecture from her grandpa about all of the pickpockets that were here. She saw Seto looking around and ran up to him. "Kaiba! Do you know where Jounochi is?"

"No, I lost him around here." The CEO looked around before freezing as a dark figure leaped overhead. Everyone else saw it too, Yami and Bakura materializing.

" **I don't like the feel of this…"** Yami muttered. " **It feels like an akuma but I still have full access to my Shadow magic…"**

" **Idiot Pharaoh's right… this doesn't feel normal."** Bakura muttered. He summoned his dark magic and it took the form of a sword. Yami followed quickly. Adrien and Marinette ducked away to transform just as he appeared before them.

He was dressed in all black, the fabric sticking out slightly hinting at what looked to be scales- specifically Dragon scales. It continued to around his neck, signaling where his t-shirt had just ended, along with his sleeves. The dog tag was still around his neck, but instead of silver it blended perfectly with his clothes, making it look invisible. In his right hand was a scepter with a fireball hovering over the top, just outlining his face. A black, dragon-shaped hat with red eyes rested on top of his blonde hair, almost like a helmet. His eyes, which used to be a honey color, were now a bright, but dull looking red. He stared at each of them blankly before aiming his staff at them.

"I am Rememorator." He said in a monotone voice. "Prepare to take a trip down memory lane."

"Jou?" Yugi asked, worried. "How- why do you speak french now? What happened to you?"

"That shouldn't be your concern." Rememorator said as his scepter began to glow red and orange- like a fire. "And my name's Rememorator." A shot of fire was aimed at Yugi and Yami blocked it with his sword with ease, bouncing it away into the depths of the shadow realm that now surrounded them. Adrien and Marinette, now Ladybug and Cat Noir, were spinning their weapons around in a circle while trying to distinguish where the akuma on Rememorator was. The next shot that was fired Bakura stopped from hitting Ryou. Unfortunately, that distracted him long enough for both him and Ryou to be hit by a second and third shot. They froze after being hit, eyes open, but showing that they weren't exactly there.

"Ryou! Bakura!" Yugi and Malik shouted as Marik finally decided to separate. He looked just like Malik, only his wild hair was sticking up all over the place, and his eyes a shade darker- and insaner. Malik and Yugi ran over to Ryou and Bakura, trying to wake therm up. But, when they touched them, they were able to see what they had seen.

"Don't get hit!" Yugi shouted when she was done. "It'll make you relive your best and worst memories over and over again!" Yami froze at that before he shook his head. Rememorator shot a few more times and they were all blocked by either Marik, Yami, Ladybug, or Cat Noir. Seto had tried to awhile ago, but eventually discovered that the balls could phase through objects, almost hitting him.

"I can't see the akumatized object!" Ladybug called out in vain. "And I'm getting tired."

" **That would be the shadow realm."** Yami said. " **I was shielding you last time, but with so much going on I haven't been able too. You will feel your energy drain from you- I was hoping you being in suit would stop it for a longer amount of time."**

"And you decide to tell us that now?!"

"Calm down." Yugi muttered. "I'm his light and it affects even me."

" **Just Chill, I'll go on defence."** Marik, surprisingly, volunteered. He stopped attacking and blocking and began to focus on shielding everyone. That is, until he was shot. Both he and Malik froze, looking just like Bakura and Ryou.

" **Marik!"**

"So if you're hit, Yugi will technically be hit too." Ladybug muttered to Yami, avoiding another shot. "We have to stop him. Now."

"I don't think so." Rememorator said as darkness consumed his presence. "I will get your Miraculous. For now, I am content." When Rememorator disappeared, so did the essence of the Shadow Realm.

"This isn't good." Yami said, taking control of Yugi's body to let her rest. Bakura, Marik, Malik, and Ryou remained frozen.

"How can he get akumatized anyway?" Ladybug asked, allowing herself to detransform, Adrien following. "I thought you guys couldn't get akumatized?"

"That's what we thought, because our magic neutralizes each other." Yami said. "Now Jou's gone to Ra knows where and doing Ra knows what."

"What we need is a plan." Marinette said after a moment, glancing at the four frozen people. "And get these guys to Fu. It wouldn't do for people to see them."

"Marinette!" Alya, Chloe, and Nino ran up to them. "Thank goodness, we were scared for a moment, what is going on?! We went to follow your signal after the akuma appeared and it led us to the big black mass that you were in- and we couldn't enter!"

"That's the shadow realm." Yami said. "Come on, we need to get them to Fu's house."

"What happened?" Nino asked. "And… how do we move the spirits?" He attempted to poke Bakura, but his finger went straight through. Chloe touched Ryou in an attempt to pick her up, and Bakura disappeared. Then Bakura seemed to take control of Ryou's body and forced himself out of Chloe's hold.

"Thank you." He snarled. "Now keep your grubby hands off of me. I have to make sure Yadonoshi's alive." He closed his eyes. Alya experimentally touched Malik's body. Marik, very noticeably, took control and was currently pacing and freaking out while staring at his hands.

"Malik-pretty's gone. Where did he go? Hikari-pretty's not responding-"

"Marik." Yami said sternly, placing a hand on the yami's shoulder. "Calm down."

"But if I can't talk to Malik-pretty, then something bad will happen! I can't act like hikari-pretty! What will Ishizu say?" He froze at that thought. "Oh no! She's going to lock me up again when she finds out! I don't want to be away from Malik-pretty! Why won't he answer?!"

"Marik!" Yami snapped. "We'll figure this out, but right now you need to stop pacing so that we can figure out what to do next!"

"Easy for you to say, Baka no Pharaoh!" Bakura snarled. "You're hikari isn't frozen stiff and reliving the worst and best moments of their life over and over and over again!"

"I-"

"SHUT UP!" Marinette shouted, and they all stopped. "I don't know what the flip is going on between you guys, or what happened to Ryou and Malik, but I do know that an akuma is on the loose, and that we need to stop him before he gets himself hurt." She looked around, before turning to face Seto. "Can you please explain to me what you are doing here?"

"I made a deal with Wheeler and I wasn't about to break my promise. When I went to talk to him about it, he ran off." He said vaguely before walking away. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to make sure the pup doesn't go after my little brother." He turned briskly and walked away, toward where Rememorator had gone.

"Idiot Kaiba." Yami muttered under his breath.

"Think that's one of the only things that we all can agree on." Bakura replied, glaring at Yami even as he walked to stand next to the other. "Hate to say this, but I'm pretty sure that the only thing we can do to get Ryou back is to work together." Yami looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I thought I would have to be the one to suggest it."

"Your hikari's life isn't in danger at the moment. Figured I'd do it." Bakura rolled his eyes. "I know you're gonna want to try the 'let's be good guys' way, but I'm pretty sure that's not going to work."

"Bakura's got a point." Adrien added. "We'll have to be rougher with this akuma. Especially since it's basically a combination of your shadow magic and the powers of the miraculous. Who knows what will happen."

"Then what do you suggest, tomb robber?" Yami asked.

"First, we need to get that idiot back over here-"

"On it." Chloe transformed into Queen Bee and flew after Seto. Nino shortly followed.

"Second, we need to give Ishizu all the information we have-"

"I'm gonna die!" Marik whinned. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Suck it up- you're a yami for Anubis's sake! And we'll also need to talk to master Fu at the same time. We'll need all of them to work."

"I hope you plan on doing this as a team." Yami said.

"There's no other way. Anything to get Te-" Bakura stopped himself and cleared his throat. "Ryou back." Yami raised an elegant eyebrow, and then rolled his eyes before Bakura held out his hand.

"What do you say, all mighty and powerful Pharaoh?" Bakura half mocked. "Care to join the King of Thieves in his cause?"

"Just this once." Yami said, placing his hand in Bakura's. Shadow magic spiked up their arms, signaling a promise. Whoever broke it would be sent to the shadow realm. A game in itself.

"Wasn't planning it any other way."

285023875023750827385203760823768027386720376028376802376802476087


	15. Chapter 15

Shandy: Allright, a few chapters before the big battle.

Candy: But we thought we'd let you know- we have completely finished writing the whole story. It'll be a total of 104 pages on Google Docs- 108 if you count the three bonus scenes I have inspired by your guys' reviews! If you want any other bonus scenes, please review to us what you want to know, and we'll see what we can do!

Shandy: Reviews!

 **OddDangerSpiritualCyberLover17: I can't guarantee that I'll PM you after I'm done- updating during school is tricky. But I'll see what I can do about PMing you afterwards!**

 **GGMJ: Thank you! And yes, it is adorable.**

 **whitlaw123: They will. Eventually.**

 **Amanda27A.g: Yes, yes it is. Ishizu's the one that gets hit this chapter tho. :)**

 **KawaiiFanficLover: It's ok, we all do, and it's also ok that you didn't review last chapter. Also, I've put a small summery of sorts on the last chapter, but a more detailed (I hope) Version in a bonus scene. :)**

Candy: Enjoy the chapter!

285023875023750827385203760823768027386720376028376802376802476087

"Ok, Marik." Yami instructed calmly. "I want you to envision Malik in your mind the best you can."

"Mhm."

"Then I want you to use your magic to make yourself look like him." Yami continued. "You will still have a few differences, but the best you can do is the best we got."

"Will Ishizu get mad?"

"Yes." Marik winced. "But she won't be for long. If she refuses to step down, Bakura said that he had a backup plan in case she wouldn't."

"Ok."

"Now, come on. Let's see your best visual of Malik." Marik closed his eyes, and in the back of his mind a very tired, but still awake, Yugi giggled.

' _He really does act like a little kid. Who knows, you might end up as his big brother."_

' **Bleh! Never in a millenia!'**

' _Just a thought. I wonder how Malik puts up with this on a daily basis.'_ Yami watched Marik for a moment before responding.

' **He probably acts differently around him, like I did around you at first.'** Yugi nodded in his mind.

' _I'm so tired…'_

' **Then sleep.'**

' _But Jou could be in danger! And Kaiba's magical aura is flaring again.'_ Yami glanced over to the room that they had locked Kaiba in- Chloe's bathroom.

' **Good. Learning how to use his magic will come in handy.'**

"Look Pharaoh!" Yami turned his attention to Marik again. He looked just like Malik, the only difference was that his hair was raised a bit more, and his eyes were his eyes. "Did I do good?"

"Great job." Yami praised. "Now continue to practice- I'm gonna go check up on Bakura."

"Say hi to the thief for me!"

' _You know, he's kinda cute.'_

' **Yeah, cute and almost banished you to the shadow realm.'** Yami growled. Mentally, he grabbed Yugi and held her tight.

' _Yami, calm down, it's over now.'_

' **I know, but I want to protect you. That was living a nightmare I never want to re-live.'** Yugi sighed in acknowledgement.

' _How about we focus on getting Jou back, and not the past.'_

' **Only for you, aibou.'**

' _Thanks Mou-hitori-no-boku.'_ Yami walked into the next room to see Bakura pacing with his eyes closed.

"Thief."

"Pharaoh."

"The Tomb Keeper says hi."

"Idiot lost so much of himself he doesn't know the difference between a big cat and a lion." Bakura scoffed. "What are you doing here?"

"Annoying you." Yami leaned against the table casually. "When do you think Kaiba will finally grab a solid hold on his magic?"

"Hmn?"

"His magic just flared for the fifteenth time. I know cause it's keeping Yugi awake." Yami rolled his eyes.

"Oh." Bakura opened his eyes, but continued to pace. "Well, first of all, I'm pretty sure that he's doing that on purpose. Clearly he already knows that emotions react strongly with magic. It's why he's still shouting." Yami had to admit, the lowly thief had a valid point. He still didn't know why Kaiba tried to deny having magic. It was futile. "It's just a matter of getting to that magic. And it's highly unlikely for him to be able to activate it without Katsuya here. If the mutt were in immediate danger and the priest wanted to, I'm sure he could summon his magic." An idea seemed to come to Bakura's mind, but Yami brushed it off.

"What's got you pacing around, anyway?" Yami asked. For a reason he didn't understand and highly disliked, he realised that he and Bakura actually had a similar thought process.

He was still a lowly thief though.

"Well, isn't it weird?" Bakura asked. "The mutt is the hikari. Our magic neutralizes each other's. He shouldn't have been able to be possessed and become Rememorator. You said it yourself."

"Yeah, it is weird." Yami admitted slowly. "Maybe it's because we share bodies with our lights and they have separate bodies?"

"That doesn't effect the magic and the magic's job."

"But what if only we can neutralise it?"

"What?"

"Think of it this way, idiot." Yami rolled his eyes as Bakura stopped pacing. "The definition of us yamis is that we're the opposite of our light halves, our hikaris."

"I know that. Get to the point."

"I am." Yami growled. "Because we are housed in our light's bodies, however, their bodies aren't just flowing with light magic, but dark magic, protecting them from the akumas. Kaiba and Jounochi don't have that."

"So, Baka no Pharaoh, you're saying that because the Priest didn't share a body with the mutt, he wasn't able to protect him?"

"That's my best guess, thief."

"Well, Ishizu and Fu still need to come here. Until then, that'll have to do. Now, we need to focus on the mutt and locating him."

"I thought we agreed to let Marinette and her friends take care of that." Yami said. Bakura made a shushing motion with his hands and pointed towards Chloe's bathroom.

Strangely, Kaiba's yells and threats had quieted down. He raised an eyebrow at Bakura, wondering what the tomb robber was up to.

"Of course." He said a little louder than normal. "They do know how to track down akumas, but for all we know he could be hiding in the shadow realm. Just because we can now both use our magic at the same time, doesn't mean that their magic is able to penetrate through ours and vise-versa. Assume the low-life mutt Katsuya has enough brains in his head to understand that, and that Hawkmoth is leading him on a tight leash. In that case, we'd have to use our shadow magic to find the idiot."

' _Yami, look.'_ Yugi specifically brought to Yami's attention the steadily growing magic aura coming from the bathroom.

Oh.

"That's true." Yami admitted with a knowing smirk, looking directly at the bathroom. Bakura did as well. "I just hope that Jounochi will be alright."

"Please." Bakura scoffed. "The idiot couldn't even tell his left from his right! That d*** mutt is probably letting Mr. Butterfly over here drag him all over the place, doing his dirty work. Suits the lowlife." Yami scowled a bit, opened his mouth to say something, but that was when something on the aura in the bathroom snapped. The door was knocked down, and a very angry, icy cold Kaiba emerged with Shadow magic gathering around his arms, a Khopesh of sorts in his hands. Bakura clapped his hands.

"Great show, priest." Bakura tilted his head in question, which seemed to infuriate Kaiba. "Did you have something to say?" Kaiba stalked up to Bakura and growled.

"Only I'm allowed to call the pup a mutt." He said in a low, dangerous voice.

"Duly noted." Bakura smirked. "By the way, congratulations on finally being able to grasp your magic." He shot a look at Yami, and Yami nodded. "Why don't you go back in and practice with it?"

"No one tells me what to do." He moved to walk toward the exit. "I'm going to find the pup."

"Really?" Bakura raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "No matter." He and Yami activated their own magic, and two against one- professionals against newbies- placed Kaiba back in the bathroom, locked the door, and reinforced it with a weak spell.

"What will we do when he gets out again?" Yami asked, already feeling Kaiba chipping away at the reinforcement spell.

"Place a stronger one on. Maybe even add a few traps. Best way to learn is by doing." Yami hummed.

"And that's the real reason why you were pacing earlier?"

"I told you that we needed Kaiba, and this is why."

' _Isn't Kaiba hearing all of this right now?'_ Yugi asked.

' **No, because when you reinforce something with shadow magic, it makes it harder to hear what's going on on the other side.'** He explained. ' **He will hear us talking, yes, but he won't be able to hear what we're talking about. He's probably assumed that we were continuing to talk about Jounochi.'**

' _Oh. Ok. By the way, Ishizu is here.'_ Yami jumped and cursed.

"What? Is something wrong, Pharaoh?" Bakura mocked.

"Ishizu is here." Yami moved to walk out of the room. "I'm gonna bring Marik in here for you to babysit- he needs practice as well."

"I'm not a bloody babysitter!"

"Would you rather face Ishizu?"

"..."

"I thought so." Yami peeked his head out of the room only to see Marik, looking like Malik, standing in front of the mirror. "Oi, tomb keeper, go into the other room. The thief's going to be watching you while I take care of something."

"Okie! I get to hang out with fluffy!"

"MY NAME IS NOT FLUFFY!" Yami rolled his eyes and moved to walk downstairs and to the main lobby of the hotel.

Ishizu had been out and about most of the day, so the fact that she was here now meant that she was finally going to get her answer.

And it wasn't going to be pretty.

Bakura had explained his basic plan to Yami, as far as Ishizu and Fu went, anyway. Although he hated this, the promise he made with Bakura an hour or two ago kinda had him with his back to a wall and a wall full of spikes coming at him if he didn't cooperate.

Besides, now that he thought about it, Yugi had been in danger multiple times while he had been in charge while Ryou remained safe. This time, the situation was flipped. He could live with it.

Ishizu was giving everyone weird looks, but her eyes focused on Yami instantly. She stood up straighter and bowed.

"Do not bow to me." Yami said. "We must hurry and talk in private. Jou's life could be on the line, and we have some questions that need to be answered." Ishizu nodded and led them to her room, wich was much more private than anything else they had.

"I see that the tomb robber isn't with you." She commented calmly.

"Nino, Alya, why don't you two go outside and bring Master Fu back here when he comes over?" Marinette suggested.

"I'm on it!"

"Good luck, dude." Nino told Yami before leaving. Yami almost smiled with the support, but remembered that he needed to keep his stone face up and simply nodded.

"Pharaoh, I'm pleased that you have sought me out." Ishizu said the moment they were gone. "I can only suppose that you are now ready to go and search for your memories?"

"Before I answer your request." Yami said sternly, sounding just like a king. "I must know why you kept it secret from Malik that he is a hikari. You know very well that if a yami dies, a hikari is left to either be suicidal or locked away in a mental asylum, and vise versa."

"I don't know what you're talking about-"

"Yes you do! Don't lie to me, Ishizu!" Yami growled, before taking a deep breath. "You had even told me once that there were four hikaris in total, just as there are four yamis."

"My pharaoh, clearly you have a faulty memory-"

"You think I don't know that?!" Yami exclaimed, and Ishizu winced, just realizing what she had said. Chloe would've snickered if she was here, but she was currently distracting her father from the three men in her room, and now the four people in the suite below her's. "Who do you take me for? An idiot?! I know a shadow-wielder when I see one- and the fact that it's two spirits in one body is more than enough proof! I want the truth, Priestess, and if you don't give it to me, I have enough proof to say the truth right here, right now." He continued to stare her down, despite her jaw hanging open slightly.

"Dang." Adrien muttered. Marinette quickly hit him over the head. "Ow!"

"Shhh!"

"My Pharaoh." Ishizu cleared her throat, straightening her back and giving Yami her own glare. "I have told you no such lies."

"Very well then." Yami's glare became more harsh, just on the edge on glaring daggers. "After Battle City, you feared of what would happen should Malik discover that he was the hikari to Marik, who had been sent to the shadow realm. Not wanting to make your brother go through that, you found a way to stop Marik from coming back. In order to take him away permanently, you decided that me sending myself to the afterlife in order to get my memories would be the best, seeing as it would send the other spirits with me and permanently separate Marik from Malik."

"My Pharaoh, this is absurd-"

"No, it isn't, Ishizu." Yami said. "We have two experts in this very room who are older than me that can tell you otherwise."

"Those teenagers?" Ishizu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, Yami's talking about us." Tikki and Plagg flew out from Marinette and Adrien's coat pockets. Ishizu gasped. "We're kwamis, demigod like creatures that grant powers to those who are worthy to wield us."

"The link between yami and hikari is even present in our relationship, and those of our chosen." Plagg said, a bit annoyed. "Our chosen are usually tied by the red string of fate. Even if they are fighting against each other, if one of them were to die, the other would either go insane or suicidal, even if they had never met before."

"We've lived through it." Tikki continued. "We've seen all sorts of outcomes. So far, our current chosen are the best reaction wise and emotionally stable."

"But-"

"Silly seer, the only reason you can't see us in your visions is because your magic neutralizes our magic traces, making you invisible to us, and vise versa." Plagg laughed a bit, ignoring Tikki's eye roll. Ishizu scowled, clearly not liking being backed into a corner like this.

"That still doesn't-"

"Stop fighting to keep your lie intact." Plagg stated sternly. "We already know that and we need to confront it in order to be able to explain on a more serious note what is going on. Do you want your long awaited answer or not?" Yami suddenly had a lot more respect for the kwami, as Ishizu seemed to snap.

"Fine! Yes, I did, and yes, that was my reasoning, but you wouldn't be able to understand. You have no younger siblings who have suffered from this!"

"We have had our chosen suffer tenfold what you are inflicting upon your younger brother." Tikki said softly. "Not to mention that Jounochi is suffering too."

"What do you mean?" Ishizu asked. "What does Katsuya have to do with this?"

"Ishizu, Jounochi is Kaiba's hikari." Was all that Yami said.

"What?"

"Yeah, the mutt is the stuffy prick's hikari, and he got akumatized." Plagg said. Yami felt a flare of shadow magic from above and sighed.

"Please do not call Jounochi a dog unless you want Kaiba to storm in here and attempt to strangle you." Ishizu's eyes widened considerably, and Plagg just raised a sceptic eyebrow.

"Attempt? He wouldn't even be able to try." He said seriously.

"I don't think the mayor would appreciate his ceiling being torn down by someone who had just unlocked his shadow magic." Plagg shrugged and began to float lazily in the air, bored already.

"Whatever."

"Kaiba has unlocked his shadow magic?" Ishizu asked, impressed.

"Yes." Yami nodded. "The thief is up there right now, uh, helping him learn how to use it."

"Please tell me that they are not playing a shadow game."

"They are not." Yami clarified.

"What is that other shadow presence that I sense?" Ishizu asked.

"That is Marik, practicing using Shadow Magic while in the body."

"You let him take control of Malik?!"

"We had no choice!" Yami replied instantly. "When we fought Jou when he first became possessed, he managed to hit Ryou and Malik while they were in their bodies. As an effect, they are currently re-living their best and worst memories. Bakura and Marik managed to take over- they're the only ones who can take care of Ryou and Malik without any damage being done."

"I must go up-"

"No."

"What?"

"I said no, you can not go up and see them. With how much Shadow magic is going around, they might as well be in the shadow realm." Ishizu fumed, knowing that she was once again cornered. She could not do anything in the Shadow realm, despite being a Millennium Item bearer.

"Then what do you suggest, Pharaoh?"

"Master Fu should be here soon." He said, hiding the smugness from his voice. He had won, after all. "You will talk with him and share any and all information you two have. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have three unstable shadow wielders to go check on."

"My Pharaoh, if I may ask."

"Yes?"

"What was your answer? To my proposition."

"I refused it the second you suggested it. I would rather stay with my hikari than retrieve my memories."

"I… see."

"Good day, Ishizu." Yami said as he moved to walk out of the room. "I hope that your meeting with Master Fu goes well."

8136081658016802608135087380752087385203857208750827580375802857


	16. Chapter 16

Shandy: Allright- who's ready for the next chapter?

Candy: I know I am!

Shandy: Reviews!

 **whitlaw123: Here's the next one.**

 **Amanda27A.g: It does. You won't see the result until next chapter though.**

 **KawaiiFanficLover: Yes, never do that. XD And I thought I'd only have one person interested in this as well. I'm glad you've enjoyed my story. :)**

Candy: On with the chapter!

8136081658016802608135087380752087385203857208750827580375802857

Bakura had it all planned out. It was going to do wonders, and get Ryou back by his side.

Now if only Kaiba could stop progressing so d*** quickly, and Marik would stop calling him fluffy.

Speaking of which, Kaiba had just broken out of Bakura's adept reinforcement spell that had mediocre traps in it as well. He pushed him back in with the flick or his wrist while still waiting for Marik to stop pacing back in forth and calling him fluffy.

For once, he might've actually wanted the idiot Pharaoh to be with him. If only so that he can take the idiot off of his shoulders.

Speak of the devil, Yami chose that exact moment to enter.

"Great, what's the news?" Bakura asked.

"She finally gave in and is waiting for Fu to come in and talk to her. She also wanted to see Marik-" Yami tried to ignore how the yami jumped. "But I told her that now wasn't the time."

"Very well- now take him off my back." Bakura rudely pointed his thumb behind him at Marik. "He's so immature that I'm killing my own brain cells because of his stupidity."

"Fine, fine, come on, Marik. Let's focus on something else."

"Alright, Pharaoh!"

"How come he calls you Pharaoh and me fluffy?"

"Maybe because i've earned it?"

"Bah, as if."

"Bye fluffy!"

"MY NAME IS NOT FLUFFY FOR ANUBIS"S SAKE!"

81036508730857208735820385702735823058720835720873875027387508327

Rememorator stared at Paris from the top of the Eiffel tower, bored out of his mind.

He had already experimented with his powers- knew his current limits, how his magic worked, and that Hawkmoth was a Psycho with a stick up his a**.

Rememorator had dignity and was independent. When Hawkmoth had demanded that he tell him his friend's friend's identities, he had asked for his own identity in return. What he guessed was supposed to be harsh, electronic currents running through his body in punishment, actually felt like someone was re-energizing him. That was when Hawkmoth realized that he had created one monster of an akuma.

He did a few tricks with his scepter as he remembered Hawkmoth's response- well, what he could remember of it, anyway. It was a while ago, and ever since he became Rememorator his memory had been on the fritz. For every person he shot with his powers, another painful memory seemed to disappear. He had a lot to spare.

But he swore to himself that he would never forget the reason why he became this way. The only reason why he hadn't cut himself off from Hawkmoth was because Hawkmoth knew more about fighting the superheroes.

"I don't understand." Hawkmoth's signature purplish-pink butterfly mask flickered weakly to life in front of Rememorator's face. "What makes you so different from the other's? Why can't I control you, punish you, or forcefully purify you?"

"Listen, I don't know why either Mr. Stick-up-his-a**, but I do know that you're an annoying b****- more annoying than Kaiba, and that I still need you. So, until I'm either defeated or I cut you off, you ain't leavin' or forcing me to do anything." He heard Hawkmoth growl before the mask flickered off. Rememorator rolled his eyes and sat down, leaning/ lying against the bars with extreme balance that made him look like a flippin' gymnastics master. Relaxing for a bit, he closed his eyes and fell into a light doze.

8160651280560816508163802780365806580278036580265806806582

Ishizu and Master Fu had had a very long talk. Seto was getting so experienced with his Shadow Magic that Bakura had been forced to contemplate compromising with him.

Yami was pacing back and forth to his left, Marik was dozing on the couch.

"What's on your mind, baka no pharaoh?" Bakura asked lazily, eyeing the pacing form of the one he despised the most.

"Why the h*** do you want to know, theif?" Yami asked in return, but he didn't stop pacing.

"We made a promise, bound to us by the magic that runs through our spiritual veins." Bakura shrugged. "The promise was that we'd work together until Yadonoshi is back. I can't work together with you if I don't know what's going through your petty, royal mind." Yami didn't stop pacing, but he was left with several moments of silence before the other spoke.

"I've been trying to ignore it, but I don't normally sleep and I can't stop thinking about it." Bakura got the sleep- as a spirit it felt unnatural having to lie down and go to sleep, because they didn't need sleep. The bodies did. In fact, his eyelids were getting heavy. Compromising with Kaiba sounded more exhausting but a lot more relieving every second. The only reason why he wasn't complaining about it was because he was more experienced with the feeling. The world was a dangerous place, and when he and Ryou had first met, Bakura often took control of her body to protect her from the pain of the world. That got him to be familiar with sensations like sleep, hunger, and thirst all over again. Things that he hadn't experienced in millenia.

Unfortunately, he couldn't protect her from the biggest pain she had ever experienced, as that was from before he came into her life.

"Ignore what?"

"Jou- Rememorator's- Abilities." He stated. "If you get hit, you relive through all of your worst and best memories. I've been wondering what would happen if I was hit- would I only be able to see my best and worst memories of the present time, or would I be able to see my best and worst memories over all?"

Oh.

That.

Bakura hadn't personally been thinking about the stupid Pharaoh's lost memories a lot, but the idiot bringing it up reminded him that Master Fu had been talking about him when it came to 'one who remembers that time' for an alternative way to get the Pharaoh's memories back.

He hated the fact- it was almost as though fate had made it that way. If that was, it proved that this would've been the true way for Yami to get his memories back instead of the one Ishizu wished for. But no matter how Bakura wanted to believe in coincidences, he had gone through too many things in life for anything to be pure 'coincidental'. His angel, tenshi, hikari, and love of his life, was proof of that.

He could remember all of the years he had spent wandering around from owner to owner, possessing each of them, but none of them felt quite right until he was delivered to Ryou, the one person he never thought he would ever be able to see again that he actually cared about. And he was never going to let her go.

Ever.

He mentally shook his head, knowing the baka was waiting for an answer.

"Only from this life." Bakura lied, hiding a yawn afterwards. It wasn't really a lie, he didn't know because when he and Ryou were hit, he experienced memories from both of their pasts. But he couldn't let Yami get hit, otherwise his plan wouldn't work. "Now stop pacing and help me find a way to subdue Kaiba so that I can sleep." Yami rolled his eyes in response, but he stopped pacing.

"He's getting tired." Yami pointed out, looking over at the bathroom.

"So?"

"So teleport some items in there so that he knows that we're going to sleep and that he should go to sleep too, blockade the door, put a weak spell on all of it, and go to sleep out here." Yami snapped. Clearly he was just as tired as the thief, just not as used to it.

"Fine."

082360852357028780537023768270750823708702847602380628078732768270230670


	17. Chapter 17

Shandy: Alright- last chapter before the battle.

Candy: Also, please take into concept that we are NOT good at battle scenes. We'll repeat this next chapter- but we just wanted to state it now.

Shandy: Anyways...

Candy: Reviews!

 **GGMJ: Why thank you! Also, no, I haven't, but I'm sure it'll be a great story anyway. BTW, your stories inspired me to write a Ninja Miraculous AU. =^.^=**

 **KawaiiFanficLover: Maybe, Maybe not... but couldn't you just see Bakura with adorable cat ears on his head? Maybe a fanfic where the YuGiOh cast have Miraculous Powers and he and Ryou get the ring and earrings? ... Maybe... *goes to write down something along the idea* Another crossover in the making! Thanks for inspiring me!**

 **whitlaw123: Thanks!**

Shandy: On with the story!

082360852357028780537023768270750823708702847602380628078732768270230670

"So, what is your plan for turning your friend back to normal?" Master Fu asked the next day. Ishizu seemed to have recovered from being upstaged, and now they were talking to Bakura about the problem at hand. Yami was throwing new challenges at Kaiba for Bakura as soon as Kaiba became active in his magic the next morning, and Ishizu still hadn't talked to Marik. Marinette, Chloe, Adrien, Nino, Marik, and Alya were all at school, covering for Yami and Bakura for their parents and the teachers. Everyone had promised to keep Marik under control, and to bring him back if he caused any trouble.

"Simple- we lure him out. we'll all have to work together- first us magic users and then the miraculous team to take out the akuma and purify it, or whatever they do. Especially Kaiba."

"Why Kaiba?" Ishizu asked, scowling.

"Isn't it obvious?" Bakura asked, rolling his eyes. "We're not going to interfere with their battle style as just as they aren't going to interfere with ours- the reason is because Kaiba's the mutt's yami. Their bond has to mean something- even if the idiot's akumatized and they both only just found out. Marinette and Adrien will talk to Kaiba about what they want him to do during the second part, but I personally don't care."

"This is a very risky plan." Master Fu pointed out.

"No one can do anything in life without risking a few things." Bakura shot back.

"And if it doesn't work?"

"It has to."

"Bakura, might I-"

"I don't want to hear any metaphors or advice, old man." Bakura snarled, glaring at the 'Great Guardian'. "My plan _will_ work- there is no chance of this plan failing. I have taken every little d*** detail into account, and that b****** Hawkmoth will regret taking _my_ _hikari_ away from me, or so help me I _will_ track him down, and _enjoy_ seeing him writhe on the ground as he slowly _dies._ " Bakura stood up briskly, done with the conversation. "I have better things to do. I'll see you later." And he stomped out of the room, leaving a concerned guardian and an angry priestess.

"There is no compromising with the King of Thieves." She said to the older man, as the other held his chin in thought.

"Hmn." Master Fu hummed "Perhaps there is compromising going on- just not the type one would suspect. We must respect his wishes- it is hard on him, whether he admits it or not, to continue day by day without his other half being responsive. This is only natural." He side eyed the priestess. "It even explains Marik and Malik's actions. Had you and Odion never separated them, I'm curious as to what would have happened instead of your brother becoming-"

"I get it, I messed up badly, but can you really blame me for why I did that?"

"Yes, but I am not one to judge on one's past actions." He sighed, remembering his own- mistake filled past. "But we must help them prepare. Besides, I have a place of business that needs to open. I'm sure you need to fill your brother in on the current events." Master Fu smiled as she stared at him in absolute shock. "Remember, I am countless years older than you. Good day, Ishizu."

8360852680365802805782075807830275023758027085378027528037

Everyone knew that they had promised Yami and Bakura to bring Marik back if he caused any trouble…

But it was just too much fun to see his pranks play out!

Especially when it came to a certain Brunette that lied all the time.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR?!"

Marinette, Chloe, and Marik chuckled at the girl's screeching as she tugged at her just-barely-cut hair. It was now misshapen and uneven- an embarrassment of a hair cut. Marik had slowed time and gave them a way through the shadow realm to do whatever they wanted to Lila. They had decided to cut her hair.

There was no way that they could be caught- Marik had thrown the scissors into the Shadow realm.

"Lila, Please, quiet down! No one sits behind you, so no one could've done it but yourself." Mme. Bustier scolded.

"But-But I didn't do anything!"

"Lila, stop right now before I send you to the Principal's office." Lila scowled, but gave in, grumbling something under her breath.

Underneath the two tables, Adrien gave Marinette a high five.

The next prank played was on Kim and Alix, having the two trip over each other and land in just the right way, so that their lips were pressed upon each other's.

"BLEGH!"

"That's just gross!" Alix cried. "I kissed the stupid Hercules!"

"How do you think I feel?" The two leapt away from each other and ran to the bathroom. Marik cackled evilly.

"This is fun! I don't know why the Pharaoh and Fluffy don't do it more often!" Marik said in glee.

"I wonder why too." Nino said, giving the platinum blonde a high five."

209863508365027358027375802737805270526308652305623850

"Why do I get the feeling that Marik called me fluffy again?" Bakura asked suddenly asked.

"Because he probably did." Yami responded.

"So, about drawing Jou out…"

2035082375802370672386023768027058732057082378523757237570

"What do you want, Yugi?" Seto Kaiba asked. Now at the peak level of his Shadow Magic usage, the smaller had appeared next to him in the bathroom.

"I am Yami. Yugi is not going to be around until all of this is over." Yami replied, with a small glare. Seto huffed.

"I don't care, Yugi. Now, what are you doing here?" Yami sighed, a hand coming up to rub his temples.

"We need you to cooperate to get Jou back."

"Pfft, I don't need your help to get the mutt back." Seto scoffed.

"Kaiba, I'm going to explain something to you, and I swear to Ra that if you deny this one more time, I'll gouge your eyes out." Yami said, standing firm as shadow magic flowed around them. "You are a yami- the dark half to another's soul. This person is Jou-"

"I already know this." Seto rolled his eyes. "I'm a CEO for crying out loud."

"Well, sometimes you need to learn something over and over again." Yami replied coldly. Then, he continued. "As the dark half, you have the ability to know where Jou is, and also compel him to come to us. Bakura and I have never experienced it- we share bodies with our lights, but Ishizu has confirmed that we could and as such, you could as well. Now, we also need Ladybug and her team to help with Purifying the Akuma. So whether you want to or not you have to work with one of us. Preferably both."

"And what's in it for me?" Seto asked. "I'm a businessman."

"I don't know- arguing with Jou? Whatever it is that you two like to do, I don't know."

"Fine, but don't expect me to be like the mutt."

"You never have." Yami stepped aside. "Adrien and Marinette want to talk to you. I'll be waiting outside until they give the all clear." In a flash of Shadow Magic, Yami disappeared and in his place stood Marinette and Adrien.

"Ok, I get why Yugi talked to me- but what in the name of my company are you doing here?"

"Well, we don't know Jounochi as well as you do." Marinette replied. "And with you being his dark half, we have a special job in mind."

"We don't know how powerful he is as Rememorator, so you're key." Adrien continued. "We want you to find his weakness and exploit it. Maybe get the akuma. We're going to be busy trying to protect everyone and land a few hits of our own. Unless we spot it first- we're going to be relying on you."

"Do the geek-squad know about this?" Kaiba asked.

"No- we don't need them, or anyone, distracted. Especially if we're going to be fighting in the Shadow Realm. They'll need to protect us from the Shadow realm and themselves." Marinette replied. "All that they know is that we wanted to go over something with you. That's it."

"Fine. I'll do it." Marinette and Adrien smiled at him as he glowered and gave them his best business glare. "But don't order me around."

"We weren't planning on it."

820580273508732672370672308670237628376028736027363208678237602837


	18. Chapter 18

Shandy: Hello everyone!

Candy: Another warning- WE SUCK AT BATTLE SCENES!

Shandy: Our expertise is in sentimental and enlightenment- NOT battle.

Candy: So we apologize ahead of time for the lack of action you were probably expecting.

Shandy: Reviews!

 **whitlaw123: Why, Thank you!**

 **KawaiiFanficLover: Yeah... we _have_ been focusing more on the other yamis/hikaris... don't worry though! I have an Adrientte bonus scene at the ready for when we've completed this fanfiction. you can request other bonus scenes- I'll be happy to write them!**

Candy: Enjoy!

820580273508732672370672308670237628376028736027363208678237602837

Rememorator felt it.

He turned to gaze over Paris, looking about.

Something tugged on something inside of him, and something in the back of his mind told him to follow it.

He thought that it might be a trap. It was such a strange feeling. Hawkmoth talking to him or trying to control him felt nothing like this, so it had to be something else.

Rememorator moved, getting up and slowly walking/floating toward where the tug was taking him, staff at the ready.

Whatever it was, it was going to regret it.

9683083750283750827350237508327508237058738057275203

"He's coming." Kaiba confirmed after a moment. Ladybug, Chat Noir, Volpina, Jaded Turtle, and Queen Bee nodded, bringing out their weapons. It might be a tough fight- they might not even be able to use their powers, besides Ladybug's purification, while in the Shadow Realm. Yami, Bakura, Seto, and Marik all had their shadows at the ready.

When Rememorator saw them, he lifted his staff, summoning the Shadow Realm.

"Fools. Ya really want to try this again? Having three more people won't change the end of this battle." Rememorator commented.

"It just might." Yami replied. Then the battle began.

9287305705702873850287308708723075082735087283502375802730578027583

Kaiba had never thought he'd be doing this.

Sure, he had fought alongside with the geek squad in the past, but fighting alongside them, in the shadow realm, with the lovesick idiots, using shadow magic, trying to save his light half?

Definitely not what he had thought would happen when he went to check up on his Branch in Paris, France.

As he dodged another one of Rememorator's shots that were fired at him, he couldn't help but feel something hurt inside of him.

Had he caused this?

Of course, in the past, he had enjoyed putting the mutt down. Defeating the lowlife was easy and a good stress reliever. But when had that turned into respect? When had he decided to respect Joey for standing up to him in every single argument that they had? Not even he knew.

What he did know, was that this wasn't supposed to happen. Joey was always like a street mutt in his mind. Dirty, poor, begging for food and mercy. One that he could easily either toy with or help. But, also, one who could protect. One who never gave up. One who could trust so easily once you gained it.

But what if he had lead up to this moment? As he dodged another ball, he reflected upon his past actions once more.

All of the times he had put Joey down.

All of the times they had fought.

Even when they got to France, when he had convinced the mutt to help him out for practically almost nothing in return except for a consequence for teasing him.

What if he hadn't said or done those things? What if he had become true friends with Joey? When Joey had found out, would he have reacted differently?

Kaiba was not one to dwell on his past- it usually revolved around his horrendous stepdad and the orphanage. The only good part was Mokuba, his younger brother.

He wondered if he had obeyed his orders to stay at home and stay safe with Anzu and Honda.

Probably not, the three of them must be working together to find him and Joey.

He saw something glint in the light of the ball Rememorator was building up.

Joey's dog tag.

Everything suddenly clicked into place, a plan forming in his head. Especially when the words Joey said before he was akumatized ran through his head.

 _I have to reevaluate the only constant in my life._

Or, at least, something along those lines.

 _Go ahead, Wheeler! Cower beneath the feet of your master like the dirty mutt you are!_

Kaiba could just imagine Joey's reply.

 _I'm not a dog, Kaiba! And you ain't my master!_

And no one would be.

 _I am too- I'm more powerful than you will ever be! You don't need friends!_

 _Friends are the most powerful thing in the world! I'll show you, Money-bags! One day I'll defeat you, and that's the day you'll realize just how powerful friends can be!_

That's it. That was how he was going to save him. He smirked. Time to put on a show.

"Hey! Mutt!" He shouted, drawing Rememorator's attention toward him. "Don't you know it's rude to rely on help from someone who isn't your master?!"

"I ain't got no master, Kaiba." Rememorator replied, glaring at the brunette. "And I ain't relyin' on anyone!"

"You draw power from a weak and unstable source!" Seto replied. "If you want to fight and prove that, you best make yourself stronger!"

"I am stronger." Rememorator said. "Stronger than I ever was! And I'll make you all pay!"

"Pfft, of course, you're acting like me, your true master, right now!" Seto exclaimed. "You sound just like me!"

"I do not!" Rememorator shouted.

"Whatever happened to your speeches of friendship, huh?" Seto replied. "You said something about that being stronger than anything in the world!"

"It is!"

"Then prove it!" Seto threw his arms open wide. "Prove that all you need is friends, you low mutt! Prove that you don't need anything magical to be strong!"

"I will!" Rememorator shouted, too caught up in arguing with Kaiba to realize that he was playing into the other's hands. "I'll show you all!" Rememorator tore off his dog tag and slammed it onto the ground, breaking it in the process. The akuma fluttered out, Ladybug throwing out her yoyo to capture it as the Shadow Realm began to fade away.

Then, Rememorator froze as the Shadow Realm disappeared. Once all of the darkness was gone, Rememorator slowly was encompassed in a black substance, revealing Joey, who stumbled a bit before looking about in confusion.

"Wha- where am I?"

"Miraculous, Ladybug!" Kaiba heard Ladybug call out, ladybugs flying around and beginning to fix everything. But he ignored her as he watched Yugi take control and attack Joey.

"Jou! You're back!" She exclaimed happily. "I'm so sorry, we shouldn't have just thrown you into it like that, and-"

"It's ok, Yug'." Joey said. "I can't remember much, but somethin' tells me that it was big. And had to deal with some extraterrestrial crap."

"Jou, just because you can't remember everything, doesn't mean that you were kidnapped by aliens." Yugi laughed.

"But it does! They always wipe your mind before they send you back after expirimenting on them!"

"Jou, something else happened. You were akumatized."

"Akuma-what?" Yugi sighed, but laughed still, she was glad her friend was back.

"I'll tell you later."

"Oi, mutt." Kaiba called. Something flickered in Joey's eyes as he turned to look at Kaiba.

"Whad'ya want, Kaiba?" He asked.

"Don't go about disobeying your master again, idiot." Kaiba smirked and Joey blinked a bit before growling, a smile involuntarily coming onto his lips.

"I ain't no mutt, and you ain't my master, Kaiba!" He shouted.

Things were going to be okay. Even though they still had to talk about some things.

238658260835083278052738572837508270850237085728075082780376083270


	19. Chapter 19

Shandy: It's time.

Candy: It's time for our version of the Cerimonial Duel.

Shandy: And we're updating early because we're updating everything else early.

Candy: We only had one review this chapter, in the short amount of space between updates.

Shandy: Thank you for reviewing- here's the next chapter!

Candy: Enjoy!

238658260835083278052738572837508270850237085728075082780376083270

"Is everyone ready?" Master Fu asked.

' **I still don't like this.'** Bakura thought to Ryou. In her mental vision, he was hugging her tightly. The approximately two days and a half that she had been stuck in her trance had been hard on him. She was still coping with what she saw. Even when Bakura had been woken out of his trance, she could see both of their memories going around over and over again. As such, there were no more secrets between the two. It was a strange and welcoming feeling.

' _Well, you said you wanted to stay with me forever, and I want to help them.'_ She replied. Bakura hugged her tightly one last time before he went out and materialized. So did Yami and Marik.

"As we'll ever be." Yugi spoke. A smile was on her face, no doubt she was excited.

"Chosen of the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous, please bring out your kwamis." Marinette and Adrien did so, holding them out as the three spirits moved to stand between the two. The others stood in a circle around them, including Malik, Ishizu, Odion, Jounochi, Chloe, Nino, Alya, and Kaiba.

Master Fu had a knowing glint in his eyes as he instructed everyone in what they were to do. Almost as though something else would happen.

"Bakura, otherwise known as the King of Thieves, Spirit of the Millennium Ring, Place your hands upon Yami, Pharaoh of Egypt, Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. One on his head, and the other over his heart." Bakura did so grudgingly. "Marik, Tomb Keeper, Spirit of the Millennium Rod, place you hands upon their heads." Marik did so. "Now, Hikaris, step forward and place your right hand upon their backs." They did so, forming a triangle of sorts.

"Ooo, you didn't mention us giving them that as well, Guardian." Plagg cackled, and everyone gave him confused looks.

"It would be for the best- so that something like this doesn't happen to them again. Besides, they've earned it." Then he cleared his throat. "Holders of the Black Cat and Ladybug Miraculous, place your kwamis high in the air." Marinette and Adrien lifted their hands up. "Now, Kwamis, you may recite the ritual."

"I am Tikki, a part of the goddess of creation and good fortune that was sent to earth to help keep the peace. Bond to the Miraculous Earrings, I promise that this ritual will not upset the power of the universe or the balance." Tikki said. White sparkles began to flow around her, and then swirl around the six people in the center.

"I am Plagg, a part of the god of destruction and bad fortune that was sent to earth to help keep the balance. Bond to the Miraculous Ring, I promise that this ritual will not upset the balance of the universe." They floated over to each other and held hands. Tikki facing one way and Plagg facing the other.

"By our word, we bestow upon you the wishes that can be granted to you-" They said at the same time. "But a warning…"

"For every with that we grant for you…" Tikki began.

"There will be a consequence. As is the way of the universe." Plagg finished.

"How big or small this consequence may be…"

"We cannot choose."

"Do you all agree to the terms that have been given?" Tikki asked. When everyone below nodded, and none objected, she smiled.

"Then let the ritual commence!" Plagg exclaimed. A bright light filled the room, blinding everyone that lay inside.

Just as fast as that had happened, the room was filled completely with darkness.

20836502738502375807208570832780720837857203578237580327520873

When the lights flickered into existence, everyone was on the floor. A heavy weight was upon Yugi, and she groaned. It felt comfortable, but it also felt as though something was missing…

' _Yami? Are you okay?'_ She asked, sitting up. Nothing answered her. She froze. ' _Yami? Yami?!'_

She sat up, and a groan answered her from the person who was on top of her. She didn't look down at who it was, all that she knew was that Yami wasn't answering.

Then everything around her came into focus. Everyone was getting up, but something else was off.

Instead of three spirits, three bodies were laying on to of her, Ryou and Malik. All looked like their dark halves, wearing some sort of ancient garments..

She looked down at the one on top of her body, who looked very much like a Pharaoh of Egypt. He squeezed his eyes shut before opening them to reveal crimson ones.

"Mou Hitori No Boku?" She whispered. His head shot up and he turned to look her in the eye.

"Aibou?" He asked back. She lifted a hand up and touched his face, feeling warmth respond in kind. She combed her hands through his hair next as he remained frozen, eyes seeming to grow only wider and wider. Finally, she placed a hand over his chest, right where his heart would be.

A heart beat responded.

"Oh my gosh." She whispered. Then she smiled, and couldn't seem to stop smiling. "Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh, Yami, y-you have a _body!_ You're very own body!" Yami looked down at himself and observed his hands, raising one of them to caress Yugi's cheek.

"I… I do." He acknowledged. Then he pulled Yugi in for a tight hug, shifting them so that Yugi straddled his legs, breathing in the smell of her hair. "Oh my Ra, I can't believe I can finally hold you like this."

Yugi hugged him back, observing over his shoulder that Marik seemed content with brushing a hand through Malik's hair, as the other seemed to have fainted again. Bakura was currently kissing the life out of Ryou, both of them having a heavy make out session.

She giggled, probing Yami to see what she was giggling at. He laughed, and Yugi loved the way she could veel his chest vibrate. "Oi, Thief, get a room!" Bakura growled, removing himself from Ryou to glare at Yami.

"Sorry if I've only been waiting for Millennia to be able to hold her in my arms and kiss her like this." He remarked, but he helped a dazed and smiling Ryou up just before she pounced on him to start another kissing session.

"Okay, did not need to see that." Jou admitted, pointedly looking away from Bakura and Ryou to give them some privacy.

"Are ya guys ok?" Nino asked, rubbing a hand to his temple as he sat up.

"Yeah." Marinette winced as she sat up, and then stood up. Adrien did so as well, and the two of them walked over to their Kwamis, who were in the very center. "Are you ok?"

"Just tired." Tikki smiled up at Marinette. "And cookies won't help this. Let's hope Hawkmoth won't attack in the next twelve hours."

"It might not give me my strength back, but I'm huungry, Adrien!" Plagg whined as Adrien picked him up.

"You'll get some Camembert as soon as we get home, I don't think anyone has some." Adrien admitted. Plagg groaned, and Tikki giggled, before turning to look at Yami.

"The universe was already prepared for this to be the way you get your memories back." She said. "They already had the consequence taken care of- all that was left was to give you your wish. About the bodies however… the consequence is that you'll both die at the same time. If you get hurt physically, the same will happen to her. You will also have to rebuild the mental bond- it was severed quite a bit during the process." Yami, Yugi, and Marik nodded. Marinette placed Tikki up on her shoulder, Adrien doing the same with Plagg.

"So… what now?" Adrien asked.

"I don't know…" Marinette placed her hand in Adrien's almost teasingly. "Maybe I take you out for icecream?"

"Hmn, was that your dream date?" He asked flirtatiously. Marinette blushed, but didn't looked fazed when she tapped his nose.

"Maybe, kitty, but you're not paying this time."

"Oh, I think I am."

"Young love." Tikki sighed happily.

"Disgusting." Plagg teased, flying weakly over to Tikki so that he could cuddle with her.

"Oh, you know you like it." Tikki giggled.

"Yeah, I do."

"So, pup… we still need to talk." Kaiba said. Jounochi did a comical double take.

"What did you just call me?"

"Pup." Seto repeated, smirking, looking down at Jounochi amused. "What's wrong, Wheeler? Finally realized who your master is?"

"Pfft- in your dreams, Kaiba." Jou scoffed. "But yeah. We need to talk. Later."

"Sure. Whatever you say, pup."

"Well, Odion and I have to go." Ishizu said, standing up with Odion.

"Wait." They turned to look at Marik, who was now carrying Malik. "I wish to thank you, for all that you've done to take care of Malik-pretty."

"I guess… you're welcome." Ishizu said before she walked out. Odion placed a hand on Marik's shoulder.

"Take care of brother for us." He said.

"I will. Always." Marik promised. Odion then followed Ishizu out.

"Well, this has been eventful." Master Fu said. "I'll arrange for a place for you yamis to stay until it is time for you to head back home."

"Don't bother, I'll take care of it." Chloe flipped her hair over her shoulder. "My daddy does own the best hotel in Paris." Yami and Yugi stood up together, turning to face Chloe.

"Why thank you, Chloe." Then he turned to look at Tikki and Plagg. "And I must thank you two as well. Not only for giving us this chance, but for saving my father's life all those years ago." Yugi blinked in shock up at Yami, and Tikki giggled.

"Thank you for thanking us, but the thanks should go to our chosen of that time."

"Who were reincarnated into our current chosen." Plagg tacked on.

"What?" Adrien and Marinette blinked in shock. Tikki giggled.

"You probably want to hear the story now." She said. "Well, it started many, many years ago…"

92365923685238957823057238076023786023785070237523


	20. Chapter 20

Shandy: So, you guys are probably wanting this huge, in-depth flash back or something, but...

Candy: We've been planning for this to be the epilogue for a while now.

Shandy: We've shortened everything down so that you get the basic idea- sorry if you wanted us to go more in-depth.

Candy: We still have three bonus scenes though, so this isn't the end!

Shandy: There is also a Miraculous Ladybug Fanfiction though- it's about how it might've been like in Ancient Egypt with the Miraculous.

Candy: It's called 'Of God's And Hero's', and it's by Kiaira. Here's the link: **s/ 11629189/ 1/ Of-Gods-and-Heroes**

Shandy: We put spaces after the /'s, so remember to take those out before you copy and paste! Reviews!

 **foxchick1: Yeah sorry, you're only going to hear a summary.**

 **whitlaw123: Here you go!**

 **Amanda27A.g: Sorry... but I hope you enjoy the Epilogue!**

 **KawaiiFanficLover: They're fine, just magically exhausted and not physically exhausted. It takes more out of them to use their own power instead of allowing their chosen to use it. Also, I feel you on all of that. Enjoy the chapter!**

Candy: Again, sorry for nothing more in-depth.

Shandy: Enjoy!

92365923685238957823057238076023786023785070237523

Tikki remembered the day she met Annipe all those years ago. She had been wandering the market, looking for something to give to the poor children who resided in the streets of Cairo. Tikki had pointed her out to their guardian after the other had gave a much needed loaf of bread in her own life to some starving kids on the street. Annipe was very kind, stubborn, and they had been best friends.

Plagg had found a young noble named Madu who had no father, only a mother who cared for him very much. Their family was often scorned for his mother not remarrying, but they still lived. He had introduced Plagg to cheese (which earned several different, but similar, reactions to them all). Together, they saved Egypt from the current villain- two people who had stolen the Fox and Bee Miraculous. They were quite the team, and although they looked different, the two kwamis would recognize them anywhere. To them, it was obvious that Marinette and Adrien were Annipe and Madu's reincarnations respectively.

After the defeat of the villains, the Miraculous holders were hired by the Pharaoh to protect his sons- especially Aknamkanon, who was to be the next Pharaoh. Aknamkanon told his son their stories, in hopes that their deeds would never be forgotten. Unfortunately, Atem had died in his past life before he could have predecessors, creating myths to surround them, and their existence to never be confirmed.

At least now he remembered, but it was kinda useless with the fact that he was five thousand years into the future.

92659623850237580375087387028376823087230702837680237580783027580237570

Now that Atem remembered his memories, and all of the spirits had bodies, Seto offered to create them all false documents and other things to help them along. They survived through the last few months of school, and then moved back to Japan with promises for them to keep in touch and set up reunions. Seto offered to help with transportation and opportunities to, even though he denies doing it because Mokuba and Joey had begged him to. Ten years had now passed, and a lot has happened.

He also helped Jounochi to change his name to Joey. He offered the blonde and his sister a home with him and Mokuba. Although serenity declined, Joey claimed that he wouldn't dare miss an opportunity to mess with the stuck-up prick. It was rumored that they were going to adopt if they got married, but it hadn't happened yet.

After their own marriage, Ryou convinced Bakura to become a security system tester. He was found to be a great tester, seeing as he knew all of the tricks of the present day and past to get through almost anything. The catching of Criminals raised greatly while crime rates fell. They were payed a hefty amount, and had a lovely, modest home with a boy and a girl- Amane and Jabari. Jabari was very much like her mother, while Amane seemed to love taking anything that wasn't hers. Jabari would often tattle-tale on his sister, providing their home to often be filled with name-calling and time-outs.

Marik and Malik decided that they would be in charge of moving the exhibition of the Millennium Items around the world, allowing Ishizu and Odion to focus more on getting some more artifacts, and even buying a few museums. They had adopted a little girl named Omorose the same day they got married, and she was the sweetest little thing you had ever met. She held nothing of her father's mischievousness, or her papa's craziness. Infact, she was very shy, and often hid behind her parents when others came to talk- even with kids her own age.

Atem and Yugi, a few years after marriage, had twin boys and a little girl. The twins were named Akil and Kane. Kane looked just like his father, while Akil took more after Yugi. Kane was the more adventurous one, often getting into trouble at school for fighting with the other kids. Akil was very quiet, but he often got in trouble with Kane to settle both of their curiosities as they loved to explore. Their younger sister, Hikari, was the perfect mixture of the two of them, with Fuchsia eyes. She was a very sweet girl, and knew how to get her way. She was also a very good planner and strategist, managing to pull of pranks left and right at school without getting in any trouble.

With their titles as Queen and King of games, they worked for any company who hosted a duel tournament. Their duels were legendary, bringing millions to watch their intense battles, and in turn getting them paid quite a bit. Yami had a side job as well, testing new technologies for Kaiba at Kaiba Corp.

Adrien and Marinette were also married. Having defeated Gabriel and taken away his Miraculous, Marinette continued up the Agreste label in his place. Adrien was more than happy to be a stay-at-home dad spend as much time as possible with their three kids- Emma, Louis, and Hugo.

He felt like he should be the father to them that his own father never was. Emma had her mother's hair and her father's eyes, but she took after her father for his love of puns and cats. Louis looked just like their mother, only with bluish green eyes. He was more into books and his studies, often annoyed by his younger sister and father's antics. Hugo was the only blonde, with his mother's bluebell eyes. He was the more creative one, often drawing pictures that helped inspire Marinette with her fashion lines.

Adrien, after a few weeks of practice with Marinette's parents, would make wonderful and delectable meals for all of them. Adrien would sometimes model Marinette's designs, though it wasn't as much as he used to. Of course, they still saved Paris as Ladybug and Chat Noir. And we mustn't forget the others.

Alya and Nino were married and had a single child at the moment, with one on the way. Their little girl was named Alaine, and their next child would be named Miranda if it was a girl, and Marcus if it was a boy. Alaine was a very chill for someone her age, but she would go off for hours and hours about all of her favorite things.

Chloe was currently the owner of the Paris branch for Kaiba Corp, and although she was still single, she was planning on 'putting herself out again' and getting settled down with a family.

Master Fu had passed away a few years back, having finished teaching Nino the ways of the Guardians and could finally rest in peace. It was a sad day for all of them.

"It's hard to believe that so many years have passed." Marinette whispered as they enjoyed the sunset. This year, their reunion was on Kaiba's private Island in the Caribbean.

"It's hard to believe all that has happened in the past ten years." Yugi corrected, carefully watching their children play.

"And, to think, that if you had never become an exchange student to Paris, France, none of this would have happened." Malik laughed, along with all of the other adults besides Chloe and Kaiba, who were in a conversation all their own about business.

"It almost feels too good to be true." Ryou said softly. "Sometimes I wake up and wonder if everything was just a dream, and then I see 'Kura beside me and I know it's real."

"Yeah." Atem said with a sigh, wrapping an arm around his wife.

"I'm glad it ended this way." Adrien said, nuzzling his face into Marinette's neck and sighing happily. Everyone silently agreed, enjoying the sunset in peace and quiet.

Meanwhile, five god-like kwamis sat upon the roof.

"You know, this might've been the most exciting generation yet." Trixx said as she soaked up the sun.

"You always say that." Pollen huffed.

"And I mean it every time." Trixx snapped back.

"I'm just glad that my chosen hasn't died yet." Plagg said softly, drawing their gaze to him. "It won't matter how many other Chat Noirs I get, I just know that this Chat will be my favorite. He's the only one who was able to make his happy ending happen."

"Don't worry Plagg." Tikki consoled. "I'm sure that, if they were reincarnated once before, they can be reincarnated again! They will always be able to find each other, and we will always be able to find them! Even if we have different chosen at the time!."

"It is highly possible." Wayzz said seriously. "Those who have been reincarnated tend to be reincarnated again. The chances are high."

"Still."

"Plagg has a point." Tikki said slowly. "This Ladybug will be my favorite too. I hope they become our chosen again."

"Getting away from all of the mushy stuff." Pollen interrupted their conversation. "Let's just see how far this lasts."

"I have a feeling that this will last until the end of their days." Trixx said softly. No one replied, allowing themselves to be invested in the enchanting sunset.

283650863280508327508702375802375830750827305782375023507283750238502375087

THE END

932652365023708573287508703758027358705783275027385702370508


	21. Chapter 21

Shandy: These last few chapters will be the bonus scenes that people have inspired us to write.

Candy: Reviews!

 **KawaiiFanficLover: XD I can ship that too. And technically, she's the boss of Paris's Kaiba Corp., and talks privately with Kaiba about any plans that he has. I always loved the idea of Chloe being a business woman.**

 **foxchick1: I'm glad you do!**

 **whitlaw123: Oh, I'm not done yet.**

932652365023708573287508703758027358705783275027385702370508

Bonus: Lila's curse (Happens after chapter 11)

028508237508237508237582375083725872035782307508237502857

" **So…"** Bakura glanced at Yami, who floated along side him. " **I never thought you would ever suggest this, Baka no Pharaoh. Maybe you actually have some brains in there."**

" **Shhh, we don't want Aibou knowing what we're doing."** Yami replied. Bakura scoffed and rolled his eyes. The Pharaoh was so rule-abiding. It was nauseating.

" **Then let's get this over with."** They floated through the walls and into the hotel, where Lila Rossie slept peacefully, unaware of what was about to happen. " **Did you have anything specific in mind?"**

" **She's such a liar, so I was thinking something related to lying. Gotta be subtle though, so that it slowly tortures her."** Yami glanced at Bakura. " **But we'd have to work together to pull that off."** Bakura hummed in agreement.

" **Fine, you take the lead. I'll follow."** Yami nodded and they floated over Lila, Shadow Magic growing around the room.

" **Lila Rossie, may this curse be placed upon you for as long as you continue to lie."** Yami stated in a monotone voice, the eye of Horus appearing on his forehead. " **For every lie you say, the worse people will treat you. They will see all of the lies you say, no matter how well you play them off."**

" **We punish you, that you might learn the faults of your ways."** Bakura grumbled. If it wasn't necessary, he wouldn't say it. " **For every truth you say, the more people will treat you better. They will see your truths."** Lila rolled in her sleep as the Shadow Magic lingered a bit more, and then it disappeared. Their job was done.

Lila was cursed.

98374839283746108370285726480187502875826480835702875

Later on, the curse was never lifted, even as she was begging on the streets for second chances. Her father was her only asset, and that was the only reason why she wasn't homeless yet.

2986592652386592365793956723657923679567932659265726395


	22. Chapter 22

Shandy: Two more bonus scenes now...

Candy: Thank you for reviewing whitlaw123!

Shandy: We hope you enjoy the chapter!

2986592652386592365793956723657923679567932659265726395

 _ **Bonus: The Date (during chapter 12 )**_

8036508287520835703874803648730847630876802783568032752875027

Adrien was a nervous wreck.

Yes, he had found out who she was, and she had discovered who he was. It was one of the best things ever given to him.

But now, he was planning on asking her out to go to a movie. And he had never been so scared, except for that one time where she jumped into Animan's mouth. That topped the cake. And maybe when he was going to confess his love to her on Valentine's day.

Still, this was scary.

"She's gonna love it, kid." Plagg said casually.

"But what if-"

"Kid, no one has done anything in life if they only ever ask 'what if'." Plagg snapped. "Now feed me some camembert and get going."

"That was probably the most inspirational thing you've ever said, Plagg." Adrien said, awed.

"Don't expect me to become Tikki." Plagg gaged. "I probably won't ever do it again."

"Fine- here you go, and you better be quiet while I do this." Plagg jumped at the cheese, happily flying smugly into Adrien's coat.

He didn't promise anything.

083650817304872375028735083750823705720375082375

"Hay, uh, Marinette, I know that today is a school day and all, but Nathalie said that I could skip today as long as I keep up my homework, and she can talk to your parents about you not getting in trouble for skipping with me- no, that doesn't sound right." Adrien stood by the steps to the school- where he and Nino had waited for Marinette and Alya. Oh, gosh- _the date!_ He had set up a date between his best friend and the love of his life!

No, he couldn't focus on that now. Berate self later, practice asking her out now. He ran a hand through his hair, then squared his shoulders and started again in the most serious voice he could.

"Marinette, I know that today is a school day, but ever since realizing that the two most amazing girls in my life are the same person, I've been dying to ask you out to the movies. I don't have a lot of free time, but Nathalie said that she could take care of our absences if you agree to go with me to the movies. I'll help you with any homework you get today, and-"

"Who are you talking to?" Adrien jumped and turned away from the bush to look up and face Marinette, who was looking down at him from the top of the steps. He blushed.

"Marinette! Hi! Uh, I was… talking to myself! Yeah!" He watched as she jumped over and landed smoothly on her feet, every bit as smooth as Ladybug had in the past. As _she_ had in the past.

"So, you're helping yourself with homework?" Marinette asked, and Adrien blushed redder.

"N-No, I mean, gah!" That was when Plagg decided to fly out and be helpful, for once.

"He wants to ask you out to the movies, but the only time he can go is during school because he doesn't know if his father will pull up a surprise photoshoot or something."

"Plagg! You said you wouldn't say anything!" Adrien exclaimed.

"I didn't say anything of the sort, kid. I just asked for Camembert." Adrien gawked at his kwami, and was about to say a few choice words when Marinette squeaked out something.

"What?"

"I-I said I'd love to, Adrien!" She said. "As long as I'm back before school ends."

"We will be." He said happily. Then he offered her his arm, throwing her a wink. "After you, Milady." Marinette rolled her eyes with a blush and took it, letting him lead the way.

"Silly kitty."

Together, they watched The new Avengers movie, went to a cafe, and then proceeded to go to school for the last period of the day, completely unaware of how bizarre it was going to get.

(Yes, they did confess, and yes, they kissed during the movie. Best movie of his life.)

069584573467596806584736256475670869583465776958346


	23. Chapter 23

Shandy: This is the second to last bonus scene that we have.

Candy: Reviws!

 **whitlaw123: I shall!**

 **KawaiiFanficLover: I am too. Enjoy!**

Shandy: Enjoy the bonus!

069584573467596806584736256475670869583465776958346

 _ **Bonus: Father's Story (Five thousand or so years before chapter one)**_

8023705270385708273572875027385702837502735820752735802735027

Aknamkanon sighed, rubbing his temples. All of this papyrus-work was going to give him a headache.

The door opened, and little footsteps padded into the room until an eight year old Atem stood in his adorable glory, looking up at his father, who chuckled.

"Atem, what are you doing here? You were going to play with Mahad and Mana today."

"Mana is sick." Atem pouted. "And Mahad has practice. Everyone else is busy."

"As most people are, little one." Aknamkanon smiled, picking Atem up and placing him upon his lap. "How about I tell you a story?"

"Is it another one about the gods?" Atem asked, curiously.

"Not really, it is about some normal people who were chosen by the gods many years ago. They saved my life many times."

"Really?"

"Yes." Aknamkanon chuckled. "I remember it as though it was yesterday. They were the heroes of Cairo! One chosen of Ma'at, Ladybug, and the other chosen of Bastet, The Black Cat. Their names… my father told me they were Annipe and Madu. For several years, they fought against The Wasp and Thealab."

"What were they like?"

"Well…" Aknamkanon shifted, thinking. "Ladybug, or Annipe, was very kind, and had a sharp tongue that would put you in your place."

"Like Isis?" Atem asked, disbelieving. His father laughed.

"No, she was much more loose than Isis." He explained. "And her husband, Madu or The Black Cat, was more up tight. You did not see him smile often, but once you got him comfortable he would be spouting out jokes left and right." He sighed. "He was only ever like that around Annipe though. Never hid anything from our father- Aknadin and I got into lots of trouble because of that. Annipe was loose and liked to play with us a few times, but it wasn't all that often."

"What happened to The Wasp and Thealab?" His son asked again.

"Well, they were sentenced to death, as all criminals who try to kill the royal family are." Atem nodded in understanding.

"Did you ever meet them? Where are they now?"

"They are living in the best that the Afterlife can give them, I am sure." Aknamkanon said. "And yes, I met them quite a few times when I was younger. However, this was a few years after they defeated the ones cursed by Seth. They were hired to protect me and your Uncle, you see."

"How often did they do that?"

"Several times. From Assassins, to pots falling on our heads."

"They saved you from a falling pot?" Atem asked. Atem himself had gotted a bruise or two from things that fell from higher places. It was ridiculous, but very real, and something to be wary about as an eight-year old. He found it hard to believe that his father, the almighty Pharaoh of Egypt, would have to be saved by such small and miniscule things.

"Yes." His father chuckled.

"Can you tell me more about them?" Atem asked eagerly.

"Another time, my boy." Aknamkanon gave his son's hair a little ruffle. "Now run along, I am sure that you can find something for you to do." Atem nodded sadly, and went to leave, before looking at his father curiously.

"Will I ever be able to meet them?"

"Perhaps, one day. But that day will be too soon for both of us."

8264023750827380572308502735802705782305782750278570237527582037502


	24. Chapter 24

Shandy: This is the last bonus scene that we had planned.

Candy: *sighs*

Shandy: Anyway- reviews!

 **whitlaw123: Thank you!**

 **KawaiiFanficLover: Thank you! I got the names from a website called Babble. Link here, but take away the spaces: www. babble baby- names**

 **And yes, I use baby name websites to name my characters.**

Candy: We hope you enjoy!

8264023750827380572308502735802705782305782750278570237527582037502

 _ **The Proposal (A few years after chapter 20)**_

2085608375028375823708572835807238050827380570728357875702

Now, Joey wasn't one to think about complicated things excessively.

Sure, every now and then he would stop and ponder on the many complicated things in his life, as that was what he was doing right now.

Seto Kaiba knew this as he watched his boyfriend of four years sit on the couch quietly from over his computer. He could only guess, and correctly at that, that his puppy was thinking deeply.

They had started rocky, and eventually fine-tuned their relationship ever since Rememorator had struck. Started out friends, best friends, and as they currently were, Boyfriends.

Mokuba had often teased him about when he would buck up the courage to ask Joey that big question. Kaiba didn't believe that he was a coward toward asking the blonde, but as the days passed, his mother's wedding ring grew heavy in his pocket.

There had been several opportunities, but Kaiba had often doubted himself and stopped before he gave himself a chance to ask the question.

Unlike Joey, he was one who enjoyed about thinking of the complexities. He enjoyed seeing the many different effects one thing would have, helping him to decide whether it was worth it or not. It had helped him exceedingly throughout his business, and in hiring employees- like Mrs. Bourgeois.

But sometimes, it was unwanted. Like whenever he tried to take that black box out and present the silver and topaz-gemmed ring that his own mother had left for Seto in her will, saying to use it when he found that someone.

Finally managing to tear his eyes off of his boyfriend, he turned back to his computer, although his thoughts never strayed from the blonde before him.

There were so many different things that could go wrong. Although they loved to argue with each other, he knew that there had been quite a few times where they had become serious. He wasn't sure whether Joey would want someone who would constantly fight with him.

Seto Kaiba was also normally aware of his surroundings, so it was rare that he was caught by surprise when Joey suddenly appeared on his lap, smiling that loose and doggish grin of his that Seto adored.

"Pup?" He asked when the other leaned against the CEO's chest.

"If you're going to ask something, just ask." Honey colored eyes stared up at him smugly as wide cobalt ones met them head on. "Doesn't do anything if you continue to mope about it."

The pup had a point, Seto smiled just a bit. Sometimes he surprised the CEO, though he was used to it by now. He chuckled.

"Very well then." He reached into his pocket, and he could feel Joey's eyes on his hand lazily. Whether he knew that he had been planning this or not, Kaiba couldn't tell.

Joey certainly had a way of noticing even the smallest things when he put his mind to it. It wouldn't be the first time Joey had learned of something that Seto had tried to keep a surprise. One, (and only, now that he thought of it) was for his surprise birthday party a few years ago.

"Joey Wheeler, will you marry me?" He asked, presenting the other with the ring. It was silent for a few moments, and then Joey held out his hand.

"'Bout time you brought it up- put it on there, rich-boy." He said. Seto smiled- he always loved that attitude- and placed the ring upon the blonde's left ring finger. Joey admired it for a bit before leaning up to kiss Seto's cheek.

"Love ya, moneybags."

"I love you too, dirty pup."

0837508273805720378057820357823708578375027387508237580


End file.
